Crash and Burn
by Metalmark
Summary: Because some paths are meant to cross again. Rebecca/Billy.
1. All About Us

**Author's note: **Story title comes from Savage Garden's song. It's lovely and I thought it suited Billy and Rebecca nicely. Check it out! Oh and the title of this chapter comes from the band T.A.T.U. This story is going to start off slow but it'll pick up soon enough. Next is Billy's part I think..

_Changing note as of 08/26/10: _Originally one of Rebecca's love interest in this story was named David but reviewers brought to my attention that there is already a David in the novels so to avoid confusion I renamed him.

* * *

**I. **

Rebecca Chambers bit into the head of her pen. She had a bad habit of always biting her pen caps for as long as she could remember. Her friends complained when she did the same to their own pens without thinking about it. The paperwork in front of her wasn't too tedious or anything. At the moment she just couldn't find it in herself to concentrate enough to get past the first couple of lines. Claire overworked herself enough as it was, so Rebecca had offered to take about half of the paperwork in concern. Now a bit of her was starting to regret it a _tiny_ bit. The brunette sighed and pushed herself back in her chair, stretching out her sore limbs.

It was sort of ironic that she was now working with Chris's younger sister when years before she had worked with him instead. She wasn't able to talk to him and Jill much lately due to their persistent duties in the BSAA but last words from him were that they were "alive and kicking" – no pun intended.

Rebecca gave a small yawn and stood up from her chair deciding that blankly staring at the paperwork wasn't going to accomplish anything. A small break would help her concentrate more. She walked over to the couch in her fairly sized apartment. Everything in the apartment was surprisingly tidy and neat except for a small cluster in the corner of the living room where Rebecca had her things packed and ready. The abundant traveling her work called for was something she was still had a hard time adjusting to sometimes. She had been working alongside Claire at Terra-Save for a little over a year now.

The clock 'tick-tocked' from the stand, and she turned on the television with the nearby remote. Despite being now in her twenties, her childlike appearance hadn't been diminished too much. Her light brown strands of hair were short and cropped nicely to the back of her neck with bangs above bright, big almond shaped eyes. Her height hadn't increased much either but she had gained a little more weight in her body making it more suitably developed. Sadly, even though she wasn't much of a drinker to begin with, she still got carded when she tried to buy a bottle of red wine. Red wine was an exception to her. A glass a day was known to help a person's health. She was a graduated medic after all, knowing simple things like that was expected of her.

Rebecca found only news airing on at the moment so she decided to turn it off and instead get more of her things ready for her trip. Her room was more clustered than the rest of the apartment. She began to dig into one of her drawers when a flash of silver caught her eye and she stopped.

"_Officially Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."_

Her words still echoed so clearly in her head after her and the falsely convicted Ex-Lieutenant's farewell. Upon returning back to Raccoon City all those years ago she had followed up on her unspoken promise and filed a report declaring his death and requesting his case be closed. When she had done so she couldn't deny the surge of warmth that filled her body realizing that she had just done something both wonderful and terrible. Billy had his freedom (although still limited obviously) now at her actions but she had also lied to officials. However, she couldn't find it in herself to regret her decision. It had felt so wholly right to her to do so.

"_Yeah_, _that's right. I'm just a zombie now."_

His voice still echoed in her head at times too. The low, velvety baritone voice of his that in the beginning had sent chills down her spine along with his just about dangerous appearance: the long slicked back dark hair, the long, intricate tribal tattoo running down his arm, his blue cool eyes, and obvious firm muscles that had so openly showed in his wife-beater. She didn't deny the fact that his appearance had frightened her during their first meeting but that could also be due to his charge and Enrico's warning. Later he was the only one during their zombie nightmare that she trusted and could depend on to come through.

'Terror certainly puts people in strange predicaments.' She mused dryly.

Her fingers brushed against the cool metal of his dog tags in lingering nostalgia. It was as if Billy Coen truly was dead. She hadn't heard word from him since their last departure, and despite at the time knowing it would probably turn out as such she still couldn't help the sickly stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach at it. Was he still alive and running? Had they caught up to him and executed him as planned?

There were so many questions and no answers which did nothing to add comfort to Rebecca's anxiety.

'He is a grown man Rebecca. I'm sure he can handle himself.' She thought to herself rolling her eyes at her stupidity.

She _shouldn't_ be thinking about him after all. The fact that she ended up keeping his dog tags was already bad. Her fingers drew back and set to close the drawer back but she stopped herself. Instead, Rebecca grabbed the dog tags with carefulness as if they were made out of glass and clicked them in place around her neck. The metal was light but for some reason she felt like it was weighing her down. It had been so long since she had worn them. The feelings invoked were nostalgic and bittersweet as the moment she left Billy to head towards the mansion. Instantly she rebuked herself mentally.

'You shouldn't be wearing jewelry of another man's. It's not fair.'

She knew it and yet she couldn't find it in herself to dispose of them. They served as a memento of a fragment of time that was filled with such terror and horror that she was exposed to but also a moment of her life that she felt like she stood on her own two feet alongside someone who encouraged her. Her life was surrounded by people treating her like a child and watching her overly. It was different with Billy. He watched her back and at times the way he directed pet names to her was annoying but he had never treated her not like his equal. He allowed her to watch _his_ back in return knowing she could do so, and she did – gladly.

Rebecca released a small, soft sigh, running a few fingers through her hair. Her petite figure walked over to the closet where her boyfriend placed his clothes. All she wanted was to grab one of his oversize shirts to pack on the trip so she could easily sleep in it. His clothes brought comfort to her. They all held his lingering smell in the cloth material.

It was better than dog tags of someone that was more or less a ghost of the past.

Her fingers grasped a shirt and yanked on it with a strong tug. Something else flew down and hit the floor with a soft thud. Green eyes blinked and darted downwards to the small black velvet case now on the floor. Her heart thumped in her chest and Rebecca swallowed, throat suddenly going dry.

'No way….'

She reached down and grabbed the box, posture returning back to standing position. Hesitation filled her. She shouldn't open it even if she knew what would be in the box. Her reason bickered to her how wrong it would be to open it. In the end her reason failed and curiosity got the best of her. Inside the box was a golden banded diamond ring. It was sparkly and big. Definitely not something he could so easily afford.

The noises of keys inserting and the door opening, broke Rebecca out of her trance and she quickly pushed the box back up into the top shelf along with the shirt she had previously wanted.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she tried her best to ignore it. She headed out into the living room where Felix was now loosening his tie and his tan over coat was slung over his arm.

"Hey," Rebecca greeted enthusiastically all the while walking over to him and pressing a brief chaste kiss upon his lips.

He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes caringly. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm later than usual. There was chaos today at the bank."

"People freak out on the day before the weekend hm?"

Felix sighed, lowly and nodded his head albeit tiredly. She knew he worked hard to get to his high position of boss at the bank location near their apartment. His brown eyes darted over to the clustered bags in the corner.

"You have everything packed?" He asked bewildered.

Rebecca smiled sheepishly. Her trip wasn't until three days from now officially but she always preferred to be prepared ahead of time. Procrastination was something she learned in college was a very bad thing.

"You know I don't like waiting till the last minute."

He laughed a very calm, soothing laugh. "Right."

Felix Henderson was a very clean and polished man a couple years older than Rebecca. His hair was a darker shade of brown cut perfectly short to the collar of his shirt. He had firm and lean muscles – nothing too overbearing, and he was most definitely handsome with his strong jaw line and broad shoulders and light almost sunkissed skin. She was fortunate to have him, any girl would.

His caramel colored eyes glanced downwards and Rebecca blinked, once, twice. His eyebrows instantly furrowed downwards and an emotion she can't interpret came across his handsome face.

"Whose are those Rebecca?"

She froze and her mind raced. Had she really forgotten to take off the dog tags before she went out to meet Felix? His confused expression and gaze directed towards the necklace answered her. She had.

"It's not important." Rebecca simply brushed off his question feeling her cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

He didn't appear to be satisfied with her answer. His footing shifting and eyes narrowed reading the small writing on the dog tags. "Lieutenant…Billy Coen?"

Rebecca looked away unable to met his gaze. Her throat went dry. How would she explain this to him? He wouldn't understand that she had worked alongside a convicted "criminal" to escape from a horrifying zombie nightmare. Hardly anyone understood except those who experienced it themselves and lived to tell about it.

"Rebecca, look at me. Are you…seeing someone else?" Felix asked then seriously.

The brunette stiffened instantly and turned towards him to direct a glare.

'How dare he!'

"Is that what you think? I'm cheating?" She exclaimed clenching her fists at her side and growing increasingly angry. How could he accuse her of cheating? She wouldn't do such a thing to someone she cared about. It wasn't her nature.

Finding herself growing increasingly irritated by the minute, Rebecca grabbed her keys from the nearby stand and made her way towards the door. She needed a walk. Go somewhere, anywhere, to blow off steam and collect her thoughts. Her attempts to leave were thwarted when Felix grabbed her wrist stopping her, grip tightening through her attempts to get loose.

"Let me go!" She hissed angrily.

"Rebecca I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Let's talk about it."

It wasn't a suggestion. She hated being ordered around like a child. She was in her early twenties now for God's sake. It was about time people treated her like an adult despite her childlike appearance. She deserved that much.

Rebecca yanked her wrist free feeling a stinging feeling from the action. He was looking at her regretfully but it was already too late for him to take his words back. She didn't respond and with eyes narrowed and lips pursed together, she left without another word. He let her go this time.

Her feet clattered on the floor as she walked down the hallway and stairs. Upon finally coming across the front door of the building, Rebecca pushed it open and walked outside. It was getting dark outside. The sun was beginning to lower across the horizon. The air was crisp and slightly cool. She rubbed her arms and sat down at the front steps. A soft almost defeated sigh released from her lips. Eyelids lowered in contemplation as she stared absently at the cemented ground. Suddenly her phone came to life and began ringing. Rebecca pulled it out and answered.

"Rebecca, its Claire. I called to tell you that the trip was moved up to tomorrow. That alright?"

Rebecca held the phone to her ear nodding until she realized Claire wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "Yes, that's fine. I have my things ready anyways."

"Great so—" Claire began to go into protocols then and Rebecca listened to the best of her ability but she was having a hard time paying attention. Her mind was distracted, daydreaming about un-orderly things. She forced herself to focus and agreed with Claire on things before their call finally ended.

Rebecca realized then that she and Felix had dinner plans tomorrow in which he more than likely would propose seeing as she came across the engagement ring. During the call with Claire she had figured as much but it hadn't made her hesitate to accept the moved up mission, and when she had found the ring she realized now that her anxiety was from fear and not excitement. She didn't want to get married – to him anyways.

Her fingers went up and fingered the dog tags now hanging around her neck.

"_You said you wouldn't judge me."_

He was condemned as a criminal and now she was beginning to believe she was condemned to be trapped in her own private nightmare. The nightmares never stopped in her mind. She would at times still wake up gasping for air, eyes widened in panic as if a zombie would burst into the room at any time. It was never really over – psychologically for her. Her boyfriend couldn't relate to her horrific experiences and despite his soothing attempts at aiding her, it didn't change anything. Her comrades were all still dead, and maybe a part of her died with them too.

She stood to her feet realizing this was something she would always have to deal with. It couldn't be ignored nor ran away from. With no hesitation, Rebecca decided on what she was going to do.


	2. Hangman

**Author's note: **A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! The title of this chapter is by Queen. I thought it fit Billy well since he has to avoid "death" or more precisely the law. Translations will also be at the end of chapter.

_**Important note: **_Originally last chapter one of Rebecca's love interests was named David but it was brought to my attention by reviewers that there was already a David in the novels. So to avoid confusion I decided to rename him _Felix Anderson _– hopefully that's not taken either.

* * *

**II. **

It was warm and a bit humid in Mexico. Nothing that anyone didn't get used to after living there for quite some time. In Billy Coen's case, he had been living here ever since his flee from Arklay Mountains. How many years had it been? He lost care to count after three. It didn't matter anyways.

Inside the bar it was cool and there were several people sitting on the bar chairs near the table alongside him. It wasn't too crowded. It was sort of peaceful too—the setting. The small bar area gave a sort of "homey" feeling to it.

"Senor? Quieres algo mas?"

Billy turned his attention to the young bartender. She is a young, little thing more than likely twenty-one but she looked as young as eighteen. Her hair is a pretty shade of reddish-brown that cascaded past her shoulders in curly like waves. What got to him (aside from the obvious fact that such a kid was working in a bar) were her eyes. They are widely innocently shaped and a bright green like trees, _lively. _The green also brought out her tanned skin but he wasn't paying attention to that.

It was because she looked a little like _her…_

"Senor?" The bartender questioned again softly.

Being in Mexico for as long as he had, Billy knew enough Spanish to get him by. It didn't mean he was fluent or anything but it was something. His speaking wasn't so bad either despite the obvious lack of accent. Anyone calling him "senor" made him feel awfully old though. He wasn't old either really.

'Denial?' His inner mind told himself mockingly.

And as if to agree with his inner mind, another voice echoed clearly in his head, a soft and melodic voice. _"And how old are you grandpa? Thirty?"_

It was the same girl that the bartender reminded him of: Rebecca Chambers, the kid from S.T.A.R.S. He had thought the word "kid" had suited her well upon first seeing her. She had radiated such a strong aura of innocence and childlikeness to her that his first thought were that recruiters of S.T.A.R.S were out of their mind for hiring such a young looking girl. She had held her own in the end though he realized and was extremely resilient and brilliant despite her youth. Billy was never really a science man but he knew that she had always known what she was talking about when it came to the subject. It was her area of expertise after all. She seemed to take pride in having graduated out of college in biochemistry at such a young age. It was something to brag and be proud about he had to admit.

For some reason he felt a weird bitter stirring in the pit of his stomach and the almost empty beer can in his right hand felt like it was weighing him down.

"Uno mas," Billy answered finally and then added just because he was a gentleman despite it all, "por favor."

The young girl flushed at the sound of his smooth, low voice and hurriedly walked towards the back to get his drink. Billy would have smirked in arrogance had he not realized that she was terribly young and he was far too old to be teasing little girls. Instead he turned his attention back to his can and took a last swig of it. The bitter liquid slipped down his throat and he felt a bit better. He wasn't a big drinker but he felt at the moment he needed the peace of mind that came with drinking. A sort of numbing feeling.

He was safe here. The Marines' jurisdiction ended in the Mexican border after all. And while he wasn't entirely too sure if Rebecca had done anything on her part, there appeared to be no one looking for him. A voice deep down told him that she was probably the reason for that. It didn't matter though. In the end the two went on with their separate lives that had been for those few hours during the outbreak nightmare entwined.

His dark blue eyes glanced up at the small television balanced on a small stand up above. The antenna was terrible and static lines showed every now and then but the sound was clear. A middle aged woman dressed professionally in a black coat with a gray pencil skirt was talking on the screen in Spanish with a heavy accent. She was talking fast and the words slurred out of her lips perfectly and fluently. Unfortunately for Billy he couldn't catch a lick of what she was saying because of it. He doubted it was important regardless but curiosity got the better of him. She was after all talking very animatedly with gestures and obvious fascinated facial expressions.

The young bartender returned with his drink and settled it in front of him. She must have noticed his interested expression because she cocked her head to her side, observing him interestedly. He motioned his head to the television in response to her staring.

"I can't understand a thing she's saying," he said amused but then realized she probably wouldn't understand what he was saying. English had slipped out of his lips involuntarily.

She blinked her doe like eyes, once, twice and then her eyebrows furrowed down in contemplation. It looked like she was confused. Just when Billy thought about retracing his words and telling her never mind in Spanish, a light appeared in her eyes; something like a light bulb moment where a person realizes something.

"She's talking about the…contamination that happened here. Many people sick. She says that a group is being sent to help." She spoke slowly and with a very obvious accent that didn't stop her from continuing with a little struggle.

"Ah..," Billy replied with a nod and turned his attention to the television once again for a few seconds. "Gracias." And he smiled, to be polite, at her that turned out more charming than he intended by her response.

She blushed softly, prettily, and excused herself to help someone else. When she was gone, Billy opened the other can and it made a small_ pstt_ sound. He raised the can up to his lips and took a sip. It was cool and bitter like the other before. Due to the heat here it helped cool him off.

It wasn't a surprise to him that there was a contamination recently. Mexico had its areas that weren't the best. Of course, there were also areas that were beautiful, with flowing riversides, and green grass. Unfortunately he didn't reside in the latter but he didn't complain. It wasn't like he had the privilege to be picky about where he lived. Pickiness wasn't exactly a characteristic of his to begin with either. He lived in the cheapest rented housing he could find that he could easily pay off with his construction working. Manual labor was easy for him. The heat was something he was used to due to his service in the past.

He hadn't heard much of the outside world. Sometimes he felt like it didn't exist anymore.

The dark haired male scratched a spot on his neck that itched then. It still felt a bit odd for him not to be wearing his dog tags. He had worn them during his service and despite the fact that he hadn't worn them for years now there was a sort of strange, empty feeling when he didn't feel them around his neck. It had become something that served as a name to him and now even that was gone.

'Well not entirely…' He thought idly.

She had taken them after all. What she had done with them afterwards he didn't know. Should it even matter? No, not really and yet at times he couldn't help but wonder what she had done with them. It had surprised him when she had without hesitation snatched them from around his neck. She didn't place them in her pocket—no, she had placed them around her slender _neck._ Then her next words spoken made it all clear to him. She was going to use them as evidence for his death. She was letting him go—giving him his _freedom._

The remembrance of their parting made a strange wistful feeling stir in the pit of his stomach. Something along the lines of longing too that mirrored almost exactly how he had felt that same day. It had taken his by surprise as well how much just he and she had gone through and lived to tell about another day. In the beginning she had been more like an obligation for him to protect, leaving her to die would leave a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, but in the end she turned out to be-

He couldn't entirely say. His _partner_ fitted well but seemed more like an afterthought.

'You're thinking too much about a kid Coen.' He scolded himself internally.

But that wasn't entirely the case his mind defended. She would be much older now. Probably nearing her late twenties but he was still seven years older than her. She didn't seem the type bothered by age, however, unless it was directed towards her. Throughout their time together she had been very adamant about not being a 'little girl.' It had amused him.

Billy shook those thoughts away and directed his attention back to the television. The woman was still talking and he caught the brief word of the group called "TerraSave" and assumed they were the ones the bartender was talking about. He rubbed a few fingers on his chin feeling the bristles of facial hair. He hadn't shaved in a day or so and probably should soon, least he end up growing a beard. Facial hair was something he wasn't big on seeing as his days in the Marines he had always his face shaved and clean. It had become a habit.

The Ex-Marine took a final, longer gulp of his drink and placed some cash on the counter, heading off. It was still hot outside, probably worse seeing that it was now the afternoon. His dark brown wife-beater clung to his muscles snug and made him feel slightly sticky with sweat. Probably if he wore shorts instead of jeans like he normally did it wouldn't be so bad but he still wore jeans regardless. He got stared at anyways despite that. The intricate tattoo on his arm didn't help. The fact that the designs spelled out "mother love" really didn't matter—it still made him look shifty. He scoffed to himself mentally.

'Aside from the fact that I'm American, _of course._' He added to himself sardonically.

Not all of them were accepting of the fact that he was an American residing here. He had come across a couple of men who had, despite Billy's limited knowledge of Spanish, muttered some words that sounded bad enough. He ignored the whispers. For him to beat them up wouldn't change anything. If they thought he was a stupid, lazy American than he couldn't do anything to change their opinion. It didn't mean he accepted it—_hell no,_ he didn't. He just dealt with it regardless. He could be the better man; he _would_ be the better man.

Other people walked down the dirt pathways. When a breeze blew in, dust would disperse in the air unfortunately and it was for that reason Billy suddenly wished he had a pair of sunglasses on him. His eyes merely squinted in response when dust gathered. Several little stands were set up selling things like fruits, foods, jewelry and even certain clothing items. The sellers all tried calling out to him as he passed but he merely gave them a polite "no, thanks" in Spanish and continued on his way.

When he finally did reach his house, he jammed his key into the keyhole and struggled with the lock. The locks tended to always cause a problem with him. The key always got jammed in the lock. He could have changed the locks but the urge to do that very thing never came up so he merely tolerated it. After struggling with the lock for a few seconds he finally got it open and pushed open the door. It screeched a bit loud before coming to a halt. Billy closed and locked the door after him, afterwards heading into the small room. The flooring was made out of wood but the wood was dirty and dusty with age.

Billy walked over to the small, single couch in the center of the otherwise empty living room. It was an old grayish couch that could fit only two people. He sat down and began to untie his brown booted shoes. He had night shift today at a gas station down south from his house. Tomorrow he had morning duty at the construction site. Because he wasn't always needed at the construction site he had taken upon himself to get another job, at night in case, to save up money. He hardly slept because of it at times when he had to go to both jobs but his body took the strain. Finally getting the knots untied, he slipped the shoes off and leaned back into the couch. It was quiet in the house except for the occasional chattering sound of bypassing passengers heard from the window.

Sometimes at times like this he thought about how things were before all _that_ happened. He thought about his childhood years living with his mother, his sweet, caring, fragile mother, and that _man_—his father. His decision to join the Marines was more or less his attempt to get away, however, in the end his own comrades had betrayed him. He was just a scapegoat to them—someone who tried to defend someone else and got walked over. It hadn't mattered if he had pleaded not guilt. In the end he was condemned as a murder. _Scum._

"_I'm not going to judge you. I just need to know."_

And there was her. Rebecca. She had been just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had made a truce with her mainly because he hadn't wanted to die—and the part of him with a conscience didn't want her to die either. When he had told her the truth about his past, he could tell that she honestly didn't believe he killed anyone. She was far too trusting.

But at least there was one person out there in the world that believed him.

Billy sighed, a low sigh, and closed his eyes, placing the back of his hand above his eyes. It was still hard to sleep for him sometimes. The images of dead bodies and spilled blood of the innocent village haunted him at times. He could deal with images of zombies and the shit him and Rebecca faced but he couldn't deal with the deaths of people that deserved to live—those he failed to save.

The sounds of gunshots being fired and bullets hitting the ground along with the tormenting cries of people echoed in his head still. Even the sounds of his desperate voice trying to reason with the commander to stop as well as the feeling of the heavy, blow of the end of a shotgun against his head that had made his head pound and spin out of control. Billy felt a cold sweat come across his body in remembrance.

He had risked his life during his service in the Marines and ironically they now to this very day still held his life in their corrupt, murdering hands. He was in hiding but he could never really escape out of their clutches. Death after all was an impossible thing to run away from.

But for now he kept running and would keep running until the bitter end.

* * *

**Ending note: **The following chapters should be longer. These first two just served as a set of prologues. Comments, thoughts, and feedback are as always appreciated!

On another note it actually is pretty hard to reside in Mexico without being a citizen. You can't actually own a house if you aren't! I made Billy's landlord _very_ nice.

**Spanish Translations:**

_Senor:_ Formal; mostly used to address an older male.

"_Queires algo mas?"_ – Want something more/else?

"_Uno mas."_ – One more.

"_Por favor."_ – Please.

There's accent marks in the Senor (~) as well as the mas (`) but I couldn't figure out how to put them up in Microsoft. Erm, sorry?


	3. Question Existing

**Author's note: **For those who are confused the timeline of this story will be post-Harvardville (The animated Resident Evil Degeneration movie). It isn't completely necessary to have watched the movie to understand this story, however. There will be references to the movie—I'll try to make it easy to understand for those who haven't. Story title from Rihanna.

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

* * *

**III.**

The loud sounds of the helicopter's blades swinging in the wind echoed throughout. The sky was bright blue with several clouds but the sun was still up in the sky refusing to be covered and shined brightly, warming to the skin. Rebecca's jade eyes glanced around as her other four companions looked through procedure papers. She wasn't a native speaker in Spanish unlike most of her other companions so it made her a bit nervous to be heading into a state where it was the norm. One of the other girls was lost like her in the language whereas the others more or less mastered the language enough to get by. One of the males was a native speaker—he was the leader for this specific mission.

Miguel Portillo was a native speaker of Spanish, having been born in Cuba. His parents taught him both Spanish and English giving him an advantage. He wasn't from Mexico but he knew several things about the state having visited it before so he had been assigned as their commanding officer. He is about average height for a man in his late twenties, nearing six feet almost. His hair is a lighter shade of brown and his eyes are a pretty hazel color that matched his rather light tanned skin tone. He is a bit on the lean, muscular side although nothing too overbearing.

'Unlike Chris,' Rebecca mentally added to herself amused.

All the other girls agreed that he was indeed quite handsome if not a bit too into his work. The other team members consisted of: Natalie Milano, a pretty although short, young woman (even younger than Rebecca) with black hair and blonde highlights cropped short to her neck; Olivia Ramirez, an older, somewhat sophisticated appearing woman in her late twenties, with brown hair always tied in a perfect bun showing off her slender tanned neck; And Joshua Granger, a young, blond haired, nineteen year old boy, with a laid back demeanor and ever constant smile that reminded her so much of Richard Aiken.

Rebecca sighed softly remembering how she had so suddenly left home after her argument with Felix. She could remember their words so easily despite it being hours from depart.

_Rebecca came inside the apartment finally and was startled to find Felix on the computer, his eyes scanning to screen. After hearing her enter the room, he quickly turned around in his chair and she was mildly perturbed by his sudden cool expression. _

"_Felix," she started but then stopped unsure of how to progress. She knew what she had to do but that didn't make it any easier. _

"_So, an ex-convict?" Felix's comment cut her from her daze._

_Instantly Rebecca felt a cold chill run down her spine. He knew. _

"_You looked it up?" She asked feeling betrayed by the sudden push into her private life. It was separate. It had always been separate from her life with him—the outbreak nightmares. They never talked about it._

"_You left me no choice." He replied back firmly. And he was waiting for her to explain as if she had to—as if she had done something wrong._

"_You're supposed to trust me!" _

_His eyes narrowed and he was looking at her as if she had betrayed his trust. "How can I when you're wearing dog tags of an ex-convict that had been sentenced to death? You even were the one to declare his death."_

_Rebecca almost jumped back startled. "How did you find that out?"_

"_Police database."_

"_I knew him during the outbreak Arklay. I saw him die and took his dog tags as confirmation of his death." Rebecca lied, shrugging one shoulder up to her cheek trying to pull off apathy. She hoped he couldn't see through her lie, hoping it didn't show on her face how hard her heart was thumping in her chest._

"_And you kept them?"_

"_I forgot I had them." She interjected firmly with set lips. She didn't like where he was going through this. Nothing she had ever done in the past had given him the impression to suddenly distrust her. The brunette cursed at her stupid mistake of being caught with the dog tags on. _

_Felix didn't appear to believe her story. His shoulders straightened and he was suddenly walking to stand in front of her. She was suddenly very aware of how much taller he was compared to her smaller stature. Wetting her lips, Rebecca looked back up at him with an unfaltering stare. She wouldn't let anyone know about Billy's escape. Ever. She would never do anything to jeopardize his well deserved freedom._

"_Did you love him or something then?" His lips curled as he spoke, slight bitterness underlying his words._

_Her heart jumped in her chest suddenly and she was fully aware of the burning sensation that ran across her cheeks and body. She wasn't sure if her flustered reaction was missed or not. Quickly, Rebecca calmed herself and spoke with a calm voice that surprised even her, her determination set. _

"_Of course not, I look at them as a reminder of a terrible time."_

_Which would have made sense had she not been caught wearing them. Damn her lack of common sense at times._

"_The accident?"_

_Rebecca stiffened at the word spoken and the tone of his voice. He didn't sound like he was taking her serious at all. Some people still didn't believe that what happened in Arklay was caused by a dead head of Umbrella. If she had not experienced the event herself she too probably wouldn't have—but it did happen, she experienced it herself. _

"_Yes," she said softly despite her anger. The thoughts of her comrades' deaths lingered in her mind. They had all died and she was still alive. And if Richard hadn't jumped in and saved her with his life she would be dead too. The reality of it all made her heart ache in sadness and hurt. She missed them…_

"_Have you thought about taking counseling?" _

'_As if they would understand.' She thought to herself slightly bitter. They wouldn't. They'd tell her to take things once at a time and try to forget what happened. But she couldn't forget—how could she? Forgetting would mean she would have to forget the tragic deaths of her friends which was something she refused to do. _

"_No." She said simply with a shake of her head._

"_You should. It would make things easier."_

_But it wouldn't. She had her inner demons to face and the nightmare occurrences were hers. She didn't want to push her troubles onto someone else especially someone who obviously couldn't understand. It was something she wanted to deal with herself. _

"_They wouldn't understand." _

"_Of course they would. They have a degree in counseling." He replied with a hint of exasperation._

_It was all it took for Rebecca's anger to take on full drive. And she was normally hard to anger too but this subject was something she was sensitive about._

"_They would?" She repeated incredulously, "how could _they_ possibly understand! Did they see their friends die one by one by those _things_? Did they have to run and fight for their life?"_

"_Rebecca, I didn't mean to say—"_

"_But you did." She intercepted sharply, feeling anger flow through her veins._

_Maybe she should have expected this to come up. Of course, he wouldn't understand. Maybe she was foolish to ignore the fact that he wouldn't and believed for the best in their relationship regardless. She had set aside the incident from the relationship and in essence put up a barrier between them. Now that barrier came crashing down._

"_Look let's forget it, okay? We have a dinner night tomorrow and I don't want us rifted over nothing."_

_There he went again—being so desensitized and not understanding of her past. He probably was saying careless words that he hadn't thought out but they still stung her as if he was rubbing salt in the open wounds. Because despite all the years from the incidents she still hadn't healed fully from them emotionally. She doubted she'd ever would._

_His careless words rubbed off on Rebecca along with her overpowering feelings of anger, resentment, pain, and frustration. Why couldn't he understand?_

_The last part of his sentence rang in her mind. The dinner night where he would probably propose to her; that's why he didn't want them to be angry at each other. He was setting aside her personal feelings._

"_I don't want to marry you!" She cried out without thinking fully about her words. They slipped out of her mouth sharply, mirroring her true feelings yet without her normally caring nature. Had she been in her right state of mind she would never say it. Not like this._

_She saw Felix stagger back as if he had been punched in the face and his expression was that of bewilderment and dejection._

"_What? You know…?" He breathed, voice low sounding cracked._

_Rebecca felt her heart squeeze at the realization of her words and his voice. Her anger dissipated and guiltiness kicked in. _

'_Not like this. I didn't want to be like this.' _

"_I found the ring box earlier when I was looking to borrow one of your shirts." She said honestly, shoulders slouching in guilt all the while staring at the ground, unable to meet his gaze._

"_I see…so that's how you really feel, huh." It wasn't a question. _

_Rebecca made herself look up at him and he looked defeated. His broad shoulders were slouched and his expression looked utterly pained. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed, a thousand times like prickling needles. She hadn't wanted to make him feel like this…_

"_I'm sorry…" She whispered softly feeling her voice tremble at the end. "I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_Felix didn't say anything for a few seconds, staring blankly at the ground, before he finally looked up at her and merely gave a small nod. Afterwards Rebecca gathered her things and called for a taxi to leave. Throughout the whole thing Felix had stayed in the back patio, his back to her so she couldn't make out his face. His shoulders were noticeably stiff however._

_She muttered a sorry again before stepping out the door with her luggage and heading down the front steps outside. After placing her things down and with the assurance no one was around to hear her, Rebecca allowed herself to cry. She had told herself she hadn't ever wanted to cry weakly in front of anyone else again. So alone she cried and cried until finally her tears dried away and she rubbed the rest away with a deep breath as the taxi arrived to take her away._

Rebecca was beginning to wonder if she loved him. She did love him in a sense that she cared about him deeply and enjoyed his company but was she in loved with him? It was hard for her to say. The answer was clouded in doubt and uncertainty.

In the back of her head a voice called out to her loud and clear. 'You don't...' It said simply. And she realized it was the truth.

"Are you alright?" A masculine voice asked concerned.

The brunette turned her head to her side to find Joshua's bright green eyes observing her. Rebecca nodded half-heartedly. "I'm just thinking."

He smiled seeming to understand what she meant. "You and us both."

Rebecca returned the smile. "And I'm a bit nervous about the trip." She added honestly.

Joshua was someone that gave off the vibe you could trust. He just seemed like a trustworthy person—correction, he _was_ a trustworthy person indefinitely.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. And you have us with you in any case." He reassured softly and despite the years younger he was than Rebecca, he sounded so mature.

"Thanks."

She turned her attention back out the window and watched the ocean. The water sparkled by the sun and the seagulls outside squawked loudly, some dipping downwards into the water grabbing a fish to eat, and flying back upwards after succeeding. Her hand slipped downwards to her neck touching the dog tags still tied around her neck. They were viewable in her dark green halter top that tied around her neck and had a somewhat low cut 'V' shape down her chest where a light brown, smooth wood circled material tied in place. The color complimented her eyes. She could feel the cool metal against her chest leaving goose bumps where it touched.

She wondered if he still thought about her—if he was still alive. But the latter part made her cringe and she didn't even want to believe that he wasn't still alive and safe. Her heart refused to believe such a thing.

'He's alive. I know it.' She thought with resolve.

He had to be…

And even though she doubted she'd ever see him again just with the belief that he was still alive was reassuring enough to her. She'd love to see him again but as long as he was safe then it was okay if she didn't. Anything that might jeopardize his life and freedom was something she didn't want to happen because of her. It was hard enough for her to deal with Richard's sacrifice but if Billy were to be discovered for coming into contact with her—that would be unbearable.

'Shouldn't the feeling be the same?'

For some reason the feeling when comparing Richard's death and possibly Billy's was on two entirely different stands. She couldn't make sense out of it and it served only to confuse and puzzle her.

"We're approaching Mexican lands now." The pilot detailed, his eyes fixated in front of him as he steered the helicopter.

'Here we go...' Rebecca mused to herself, brushing the latter thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for her to be distracted by personal thoughts. She had a mission to do.

* * *

Rebecca jumped down from the helicopter followed by the rest of her comrades. They landed in a wide landing dock for planes of big and small. A Mexican official approached them dressed in uniform. Miguel immediately stepped up and met the man speaking to him in Spanish probably explaining their motives. More Spanish words were exchanged before the official nodded and urged them to follow. They followed him into an office where he called for a ride for them.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked confused, not understanding along with Rebecca any of the exchange.

"The people here get very suspicious of unauthorized interference here. Miguel simply assured them that we were authorized and that was the end of it." Joshua explained.

"It must be hard for visitors." Rebecca mumbled.

Joshua merely smiled, "You can say that.

Olivia and Miguel were talking off to the side and Rebecca couldn't make out what they were saying. Seeing as the two were the oldest they worked together most of the time. Sometimes Rebecca couldn't help but feel excluded. She wasn't a rookie anymore but the old feelings came up every now and then despite herself.

Miguel approached them then. "Our ride is here." He stated with a hint of Spanish accent in his voice.

Rebecca, Joshua, Natalie and Olivia followed him into the truck that was waiting for them outside. It was obvious that the inside couldn't hold them all so Rebecca offered to sit on the back of the truck but Joshua and Miguel disapproved and instead the two males sat outside leaving the women inside.

When everyone was settled, the truck finally took off at a decent speed—not too fast but not too slow. Rebecca looked out the window watching the scenery pass her by. They passed a small river area with beautiful green trees and brightly colored flowers as well as built houses and small buildings. It was a bit warm in the truck but the rolled down windows allowed much needed wind to cool them off. They drove on the road for awhile before they finally came into the city. Many people were walking instead of driving and Rebecca wondered how they could tolerate the heat. She was reminded that people adjusted to the weather after living with it for awhile.

The truck finally came to a stop and all of them got out of the vehicle. Rebecca brushed some of her bangs that had fallen in her eyes and observed her surroundings. Some people that were walking were looking at them curiously. Others simply ignored them and carried on about their way. Miguel and Joshua were by her side and she turned her attention to them.

"Rebecca I want you and Olivia to head off to the building ahead where they require extra medical expertise. Joshua, Natalie and I will head off to different grounds in investigation. Keep your phones on you and we'll all keep in touch." Miguel ordered in a strong voice that screamed leadership. He was a natural born leader.

"Yes sir." They all agreed and carried on their separate ways.

Rebecca wasn't too surprised at being partnered up with Olivia. She was after all the only one besides her with a degree in science. However, standing next to the poised and elegant beauty made Rebecca a bit nervous—and plain. The men that spared glances at Olivia with something along with lines of desire didn't help. Of course, if Olivia noticed the attention she didn't show it, simply ignoring and going about her way.

The two women entered the small building and Rebecca was surprised by the small amount of people working. There was also a strong smell of muskiness mixed in with sweat and blood. She tried not to gag at the smell or show that the smell bothered her.

An older woman dressed in white stained with dirt and some red stains that Rebecca guessed were blood, approached them.

"Neccesitas algo?"

Rebecca blinked, not understanding or knowing what to say. Olivia luckily jumped in for her and took over the conversation. It resulted in exchanges of fast spoken Spanish. Rebecca bit her lower lip a bit anxious as the older woman departed from them. She turned her attention to Olivia waiting for her response.

"We better get started on helping them with the patients. You take the end and I'll take the middle." Olivia stated calmly already going on her way.

Rebecca ran to catch up to her and headed towards the end. The building wasn't too big. The halls were narrow and thin but the room at end was bigger and wider, filled with small areas cut off with curtains in place in front constricting view and walls separating the rooms from the other. It oddly reminded her of something out of a movie she had seen before.

'Pearl Harbor was it?' She mused.

Not taking any more time further, Rebecca approached the curtained area at the far end first. She pushed open the curtain and instantly almost stumbled backwards. The man on the white bed looked terribly and that was an understatement. He was extremely pale, and thin, his bones protruding almost out of his skin sickly. That wasn't the worse part even. He appeared to have big, red, boils on the skin of his neck.

The man stirred and looked up immediately. Rebecca felt a bit unnerved by the dead-on stare he was giving her. She stumbled through words in her mind trying to formulate a sentence from the limited Spanish she knew from Spanish classes.

"Yo soy una medica de, um," she stumbled through her words, stuck on the word for United States in Spanish, "los Estados Unidos."

The man seemed to process her words and his position seemed a bit more relaxed but he still had a somewhat suspicious expression across his face that didn't falter. Rebecca grabbed a pair of latex gloves and placed them on, making sure they were put on correctly before continuing any observation. There was a small desk at the end with medical materials. She grabbed a small surgical knife as well as a small Petri dish and approached the man hesitating.

"Con permiso." She apologized politely before using the knife to pierce off a bit of the boil for a sample.

The knife cut through the top layer and she collected it into the Petri dish. Pus along with some blood oozed from the cut in the boil but if it hurt the man didn't make it obvious. In fact he hardly moved. Upon taking the sample and sealing it, Rebecca placed the knife back and started to take off her gloves. It was at that point the man finally moved his arm, and the blanket that had covered his body slipped. She almost gagged at the sight. The man's lower arm was beginning to blacken as if it was rotting, bumps forming on wrinkling skin. The smell in the air wafted slightly rancid.

Instantly her mind trailed to zombies and she stumbled backwards, eyes widened in horror. A cold sweat ran through her body and suddenly breathing become extremely hard due to the fact that it felt like her lungs were being squeezed. She quickly turned on her heels exiting the room through the curtain and outside. Her chest heaved up and down through heavy breaths as she clutched still onto the Petri dish in her hand. The signs… Was it another outbreak?

'Not possible.' She argued with her reasoning.

Olivia appeared at that moment slightly startling Rebecca. The older woman was eyeing the sample and Rebecca wasn't sure if she noticed her off expression.

"You retrieved a sample of the boils?" She inquired.

Rebecca nodded, still trying to calm down her racing heart. Her lips parted to detail about her discovery but the words died on the tip of her tongue. Instead she stumbled over something else. "His…arm was…rotting." She said, nose wrinkling.

Olivia nodded, "Bacteria. Several of the other patients are showing same symptoms. Some already needed surgery to remove the parts infected to prevent it from spreading."

'Amputees.' Rebecca brushed her previous fears away, finding herself scolding herself for thinking something else. Where had her reasoning gone? It was obvious now that the rotting was caused from bacteria or maybe a bad virus but most definitely not a virus infection that caused people to turn into zombies. 'Way to look unprofessional Chambers…'

"Medication poisoning caused this?" Rebecca asked unsure.

"That's what they appear to think but I'm not too sure," Olivia answered pausing a bit before continuing, "and we were offered a vacant room in the back where we can do research."

Rebecca nodded her head and looked briefly at the sample in her hand. She was exactly sure what they were working with but Olivia and her were high educated in healthcare to start up possible scenarios. Science was their forte after all.

The older medic had turned and was leading the way towards their set aside room. Rebecca hesitated a bit, giving a final glance at the curtains of where she had seen the man. Her heart was beating normally again but the heavy weight in her chest hadn't entirely gone away. She suddenly had a bad feeling. Whether it was because of the people's condition or something entirely different she couldn't say but it was differently a feeling she couldn't shake off. Woman's intuition? Maybe…

'I need to stop being paranoid. It's over Rebecca—_over_.'

But was it really? She had heard from Claire that a recent outbreak had happened in Harvardville airport. The person responsible had nothing to do with WilPharma, however, and had merely stolen the virus data they stored with the intent of revenge.

'It couldn't possibly happen here.' She tried to convince herself. That notion was countered too seeing as she too at the beginning didn't think anything bad would happen in Arklay Mountains and later then in Spencer's Mansion. The reminders served to further pile her anxiety. It threatened to overwhelm her.

Finally Rebecca shook the negative thoughts away reminding herself she had a job to do and that job did not include remembering her past.

'And WilPharma was bought by Tricell.' She reminded herself. Not that that really mattered. It served more as a safety net for her.

She began to run after Olivia then. Her previous fears dissipating but not entirely as a small part in the back of her mind refused to do so. Hopefully after observing the sample it would shed a light on the situation. Optimism set in and Rebecca told herself that they would figure out what medically was causing the people's symptoms. She could do it—and she would. With a determined mind set, Rebecca entered the room, sample in hand ready to accomplish her mission and save these innocent people from possible death at someone else's devices (accidental or not).

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

"Necessitas algo?" _–-Do you need something?_

"Yo soy una medica de los estados unidos." –_I'm a medic from the United States_

"Con permiso." –_Excuse me._


	4. Twenty Four

**Author's note: **A big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I always appreciate the lovely comments you all leave. They make my day. =) Notice the upped rating—decided to up it to M just to be safe. And no, it's not upped because there's going to be heavy porn or anything; sexual references maybe but they'll be very _implicit_. It's mostly because of the violence and depictions of blood that are going to take place (well-it is_ Resident Evil_ we're talking about) Chapter title from _Jem_.

* * *

**IV.**

Rebecca watched curiously as Olivia looked at the Petri dish through the microscope they had brought with them. The older woman turned the knob appearing to try to focus the view. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed whether in contemplation or frustration it wasn't clear.

"What it is?" Rebecca inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Olivia pulled away and started scribbling something in a nearby notepad. From what Rebecca could see the writing was small, neat and cursive but fragments that hardly made any sense unless to the person who wrote them.

"It looks like a bad virus I would say." She mused, lips pursed.

Rebecca walked over to the microscope and looked into it. She saw a black circular like spots moving about in the slide. After she pulled away, she blinked processing what she had seen. It certainly did look like something along the lines of a virus but she originally thought they had been dealing with bacteria. This changed things.

"A virus brought about by medication? That's bizarre." Rebecca mumbled.

Olivia nodded, placing on a pair of latex gloves, and placed the Petri dish with the sample on the table to observe it. She grabbed a scalpel, poking the boil, and watching closely the liquid that dispersed from the action.

"Or maybe not by medication but something else all together."

"Air-borne?" Rebecca questioned with a quizzical brow.

Olivia placed the scalpel down and proceeded to scribble down what appeared notes in a nearby pen pad. "It's possible."

Rebecca bit her lower lip. The possibilities were endless. Her knowledge in viruses wasn't extensive seeing as her expertise was in biochemistry and medical terms, of course. She hoped Olivia had more of an idea what they were doing it. Her jade eyes glanced upon Olivia's concentrated expression as she jotted down more carefully scripted notes down. She felt the overwhelming sense of inferiority consume her. She didn't even know where to start unlike Olivia who appeared to be already on the right track.

'Even after all those years you still feel like a rookie now?' Rebecca thought to herself sarcastically.

She shook the negative thoughts that now clouded her mind away instead focusing on the matter at hand. So, it wasn't the medication. Viruses in most cases were spread by another infected organism. At the moment they had to focus on what kind of virus they were dealing with and its side effects.

Olivia must have noticed the faltering look across Rebecca's face. "Everything alright?" She asked politely.

Rebecca blinked looking up to meet Olivia's warm yet cool brown eyes. She smiled slightly nodding her head although it didn't hold up too well. Whether Olivia noticed it or not she didn't say anything and merely continued on with her exploration.

"Well figure this out one way or another," she replied calmly.

Rebecca felt her nerves calm down and her stiffened body loosened a bit. Olivia was right. She had to stay focus and work to the best of her abilities.

"Right." Rebecca nodded.

She could do this.

* * *

"How did the research come along?" Joshua asked all the while shoving a french fry in his mouth.

Rebecca sighed stirring her straw in her beverage absently. It didn't go the way she would have wanted to. Her and Olivia still didn't have any leads and were more or less throwing ideas out in the open. When lunch time had come the two decided to take a lunch break and regroup. Olivia had met up with Miguel as well as Natalie. The three decided to dine at a Mexican restaurant. Normally Rebecca liked Mexican food but today she had a craving for a burger and Joshua agreed to join her so she wouldn't dine alone while the others went on their way. Despite it all she found herself smiling at Joshua, glad for his company.

"No leads but we're working on it. What about you guys?"

He munched his food, swallowing before opening his mouth to respond. "We investigated several of the people of the town and got hardly anything. Everyone here is either really secretive or distrustful."

Rebecca took a sip of her drink. The cold, caffeinated drink slipped down her throat, bubbling, and instantly refreshing her dry throat. Her fingers trailed the chain of her necklace and downwards to the dog tags holding them in her palm. The cool metal pressed against the warmth of her palm cooling it.

"Those belong to a lover?"

She felt her face flush instantly upon hearing the question. Her palms felt suddenly sweaty, thoughts trailing to the handsome dark haired ex-lieutenant. What was he exactly to her? A friend? That didn't sound right seeing as she hardly knew anything about him past the few details she read on his report. Calling him just an acquaintance after what they went through seemed like an insult.

"No, he's just someone important to me," she mumbled, her voice soft and carrying a certain ring of emotion that lead someone to believe there was something more to just that.

Joshua held an observant look, his eyes reading the gentle expression in Rebecca's jade eyes. He didn't comment any further on it and instead continued eating his lunch.

Rebecca picked up her burger and munched on it thoughtfully. She hadn't taken too much time to think about her past as she'd like to. Her life was always hectic. She was always on the run and hardly had the time to even daydream. It was a surprise she even had a boyfriend with her busy schedule.

'Well, _used_ to have.' She thought to herself with a small sigh.

She didn't regret her decision to break up with Felix. The only thing she regretted was how she did it. The terms they ended on weren't what she would have wanted for them. But in the end it wouldn't have mattered. She couldn't have broken up with him and still request that they still be friends. It wouldn't be fair and it would be selfish of her to ask.

Joshua more than likely hearing her sigh and noticing her distant stare, wiped his mouth with his cloth and placed it down on the table digging into his wallet. Rebecca blinked puzzled noticing him stand up and place cash onto the table enough for the bill.

"Joshua, what are you doing?"

He smiled, that same carefree smile of his, and gestured his head to the side towards the door. "Let's get out of here and explore around for a bit."

They shouldn't Rebecca told herself. They should report to Miguel and the others but the invitation was so tempting. It was the first time she had ever been in Mexico and she hadn't had a chanced to look around due to Miguel ordering them to get straight to business. A little bit of time to themselves wouldn't hurt. It would distract her.

"Alright," she nodded standing up and joining him as they walked outside.

It was hot outside. The sun was high in the sky and shinning down below with its warm rays. Her exposed skin tingled in warmth upon feeling the hot rays on her peachy skin.

The two walked side by side and explored the outside stands that were set up. Rebecca looked at several beautiful pieces of jewelry and even bought one that was a jade bracelet. Joshua had protested that he buy it for her but she insisted against it. The gesture was touching but she preferred to buy her own things; not to mention he had bought them lunch. Her lips curved upwards as she clipped in place the jade bracelet around her small wrist. The cubed shaped jade stones felt cool against the inside of her wrist and seemed glossy in the light. She admired the trinket before her and Joshua continued on her exploration. They came across a man selling _paletas_ and both bought one for themselves; Rebecca's was strawberry flavored while Joshua's was coconut.

Upon sitting down on the steps of an apartment complex, Rebecca began to eat her ice cream. It was hard at first but after the ice cream block melted a bit by her tongue and the heat, the sweet, cool flavor of strawberry filled her taste buds. It was tasty and definitely good with the heat.

"Feeling better?" Joshua asked.

Rebecca was taken aback by his observant nature. Or maybe she was just that obvious. She had been told on several occasions by friends that she tended to display exactly how she was feeling right on her face. A lack of a poker face Chris called it. She rolled her eyes mentally at the thought before returning her attention back to Joshua. A smile graced her lips and a glow returned back to her face.

"Yes, thanks."

He returned the smile and Rebecca was instantly reminded once again of Richard. Kind, protective and sacrificial Richard… Her eyelashes fluttered lowly, her expression turning pensive. She tried not to think about it. She tried not to think about Richard's body in the mouth of a huge snake, fangs piercing his torso and blood squirting downwards from his wound. She shut her eyes tightly then forcing the thoughts to fade from her mind. When she did open her eyes, Joshua was watching her carefully with concern etching across his bright green eyes.

"You remind me quite a bit of one of my old comrades." She said simply, voice softened by the memory of her fallen comrade.

He blinked in response cocking his head to his side a bit. "From S.T.A.R.S?"

She smiled slightly. He remembered. She didn't keep it a secret that she used to be on the Bravo team in S.T.A.R.S.

"Yes, he passed away years ago," she mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. It was still hard referring to them as deceased. She doubted it ever would be easy.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Joshua commented with sympathy echoing in his voice.

Rebecca smiled and shook her head. He didn't have anything to be sorry for. "It's alright."

He stood up then glancing at his watch. "We should probably be heading back now."

She stood up as well, ice cream still in hand. With a simple nod of agreement, they headed back down the road. Rebecca continued licking her ice cream on the way with the intent of finishing it. She didn't like to waste food. Her parents had brought her up to not be wasteful. As soon as they turned around the corner, a dark haired man stepped out of the apartment complex door where they had previously been resting upon the stairs of. His heavy combat boots clacked on the cemented steps as he walked down them and towards the opposite direction. A very much visible black intricate tattoo ran down the side of his arm, his trademark.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the dark, quiet and abandoned streets. The moon lit up the sky bright and full. She hadn't remembered a time she could see the moon so clearly. There weren't many street lights that she was used to in the city of New York that dimmed the dark sky. Her cell phone was clearly felt in her back pocket. She clenched onto her keys that had mace clicked into place. The keys themselves were useless here but the mace served a purpose. She should have called Joshua or Miguel – hell even one of the girls so that she wouldn't have to walk alone in the dark to get to the girls' apartment complex.

'A little too late for that.' Rebecca thought to herself.

She continued walking cautiously down the otherwise empty street. A cool breeze blew in and she shuddered, holding her arms in an attempt to shelter herself. Her nerves were on the edge and any attempts at swaying any frightful thoughts were in vain.

'Just keep walking, hurry up.'

Rebecca saw an alley that lead to a shortcut to her complex and decided to take it. The sooner she got home, the better. She turned into the dark alley and suddenly before she could even comprehend what was happening found herself pinned to the brick wall. Her face pressed against the cool bricks and she could feel the heavy weight of someone or something on her back pressing into her. A low, startled gasp escaped her lips all the while she felt cool metal against the back of her neck, a brush of a gun.

"Still easily caught off guard eh?"

It was a masculine voice. It carried such a familiar ring in its deep almost silk-like voice; very pleasing to the female ears.

"B-Billy," Rebecca gasped, tripping over the name in uncertainty.

The weight on her back was gone instantly and she turned around quickly, back pressed against the wall to face her 'attacker.' There was an almost dangerous smirk displayed across his lips. It was a smirk of confidence; the epitome of bad boy…._man._

"Doll face." He greeted back, smirk still in place while dropping his gun to his side.

The wave of emotions that overcame her were unexplainable. One minute she was staring at him in total shock and the next she was pressing herself against his firm and broad chest, hands going up from an embrace towards his handsomely sculptured face. Her fingertips brushed against his smooth jaw line slightly rugged from a five-o'clock shadow. In a flash she found herself pressed against the wall again, one of her legs put in place so that it wrapped around his waist. Delicious friction radiated from the touch. A sound escaped her lips that sounded heavier and high pitched unlike her previous one; one that spoke of delight. His lips were on her exposed neck soon after, trailing butterfly kisses up her neck that left her shuddering in pleasure.

"Oh god," she gasped holding onto him, instantly feeling weak in her knees.

God did she want to kiss him. She wanted him _period_. The feelings of want filled her to the brim and she could do anything to stop them. A part of her didn't even want to.

Her eyelashes fluttered closed and then opened just as Billy's face was unbearably close to her face. Her heart thumped in her chest along with a stirring in her stomach that she couldn't quite label. Before she could ponder on it further, his lips were on hers, molding against hers and moving in ways strange to her. She had kissed men before but not like _this. _Her whole body was in tune with the kiss; skin feeling sensitive to any touch of his, heart feeling as if it was about to jump out of her chest. It was exhilarating. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and her lips parted involuntarily allowing him to slip his slick, warm tongue into her mouth. He tasted and kissed her demandingly but somehow with gentleness that surprised her. His tongue was exploring every edge of her mouth, slowly and experienced. In the back of her mind she wondered how many women he had kissed and touched; the thought that it may be many made her heart ache.

In the kiss she seemed to forget how to breathe and found herself pulling back gasping and panting for air long forgotten. Her mind was spinning and even as she opened her eyes, it was hard to focus, her mind a hazy mess. A sudden strong smell filled her nostrils, like rotting flesh. Her mind focused and suddenly Billy's normally lightly tanned skin was pale white and bluish. His normally strong and cool blue eyes were now blank and white, void of life. Rebecca screamed in horror stumbling back but finding herself pinned in. A hollow and dead moan escaped the zombie's open mouth that appeared to be barely hanging on a limb of flesh, most of the bottom of his face eaten away, absent of much flesh and muscle tissue.

"_NO!" _She screamed pushing at the zombie of the ex-lieutenant but he was surprisingly stronger than the average zombie and didn't falter in his approach.

The feel of cold, wet flesh was pressed against her body and she struggled in vain to get herself free. His face was by her neck now and she anticipated the immense pain of his teeth breaking through the skin of her flesh. Teeth bit in place, breaking the skin and then ripping apart flesh. The pain was even more unbearable than she imagined. She wailed in agony, the strong scent of blood overwhelming her senses as her body and mind numbed...

Eyelashes fluttered open suddenly in fright as Rebecca sat up straight in her chair, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her heart raced in her chest furiously and her clothes stuck to her body sticky and mingled with sweat. Her surroundings came to view. She was back in her room. A quick glance out the window told her that it was around six o'clock p.m.

'Just a dream…' She mused.

It certainly had felt much more than just a dream. Her fingertips went up and brushed against her neck where she dreamt she had been bitten. Up to that point of her dream, the beginning had been enjoyable to her. Seeing Billy, kissing Billy... He wasn't here and even if he was she doubted he'd ever do those kinds of things to her. He only considered her as a little girl after all. She sighed dropping her hand and staring at the blank screen of her laptop in front of her. The earlier parts of her day came to her as a blur. After her lunch with Joshua she had met back up with Olivia to continue their research. The older woman hadn't returned to the girls' shared apartment room however.

"_Aren't you coming?" Rebecca asked, faltering in her steps to glance at the older, dark haired beauty._

_Olivia shook her head, eyes trained on her notes and the samples they had obtained. She was fully concentrated but Rebecca could see the beginning strain setting. Her eyes although determined and focused were very tired. She felt as if she were so close to finding an answer and thus refused to falter in her examinations. _

_Rebecca appeared to realize Olivia's thoughts and simply nodded her head. "I'll be at our assigned room down the street. Don't stay too long, okay?" _

That was about two hours ago Rebecca realized. She checked her phone then and found no missed calls. The soft sound of snoring was heard from one of the rooms. Natalie was taking a nap, having been worn out by exploring the cities to question others.

She sighed and looked down at the piece of paper on the side of the desk table she was sitting at. Random notes she had taken were scribbled down. She absently glanced through all the notes, taking in the material.

_Signs of boils, slowed breathing and heart rate, sometimes heart beat would falter; rotting body parts specially the limbs, paling complexion and cold body temperature. _

Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest. Suddenly she was reminded of her dream and the feeling of cold, wet flesh against hers. She had told herself it was impossible and yet the signs had been there right in front of her eyes. Her hands jumped to her phone dialing Olivia's number hastily. It rang and rang until it finally went to her voice mail box.

"Olivia, where are you? You need to get to safety ASAP. Get out of there!" She exclaimed feeling a cold shiver run down her spine.

Rebecca shut her phone afterwards trying to calm down her racing heart. She had to contact the others. She had to warn them of what was going to happen. She opened her phone and dialed Miguel's number all the while her fingers trembled while doing so. After two rings he finally answered, voice alert but somewhat heavy with fatigue.

"Rebecca?"

"Miguel," she breathed, "I figured out what's happening. It has nothing to do with medication; it's a virus, the same virus used by Umbrella!"

"Umbrella? They're—"

"I _know_." God did she know. But something else was going on here and she wasn't too sure of the messy details. "I can't get hold of Olivia…"

There was a sudden loud crashing sound of glass and Rebecca immediately ran to her window to look outside. Screams echoed loudly in the distance as well as hollow, eerie groans of hunger. She swallowed down the bile that was rising up her throat and could do nothing but stare in horror as it all began. The beginning of the nightmare once again. Remaining humans were stumbling; zombies were catching up to them and ripping them apart to pieces. Flesh and blood were splattered. She couldn't stand the sight anymore so she stepped away, fingers trembling as she held the phone to her ear.

"_Nombre de Dios_," Miguel breathed and Rebecca got the feeling he was witnessing something similar from wherever he was.

"Where are you and Joshua?" She asked quickly, panic settling in her voice.

"We were having a cup of coffee with a family of one of the infected people…" His voice trailed then into silence, _eerie_ silence.

A low, moaning sound was heard on the other line and Rebecca felt her heart beat falter in terror. "Miguel…is that—get out of there!"

There was a loud clanking sound, the sound of his phone dropping onto the ground, and rustling sounds. Rebecca screamed into the phone, calling his name in terror but got no response back. She called his name over and over again in vain but was only met with silence. A door swung open and Natalie was walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Rebecca?" She murmured lazily until the loud groaning noises and screams coming from outside alerted her. She jumped in fright, body stiffening, eyes widening in horror. "What is _that_?"

Rebecca didn't say anything just merely stared at her phone that was still giving a dead ring. It felt like an eternity passed before she finally moved, deciding on what she was going to do. She walked into the kitchen digging into the drawer and pulling out a huge cutting knife. It had a red hilt and the big blade shined of perfect cutting edge. It was suicidal she knew. Even with a gun it would be suicidal and here she only had a knife as a means of weapon. Her hands shook despite herself and she took a deep breath, calming her racing heart and affliction. She couldn't stay here and do nothing. She had to find the others and make sure they were safe. She'd start with Olivia because she had a good idea that she was still at the lab. After finding Olivia, the two of them would find Joshua and Miguel together.

'What if they're already all dead?' A voice questioned in her mind. It was the voice of doubt. It threatened to poison her with negative thoughts and make her surrender to overwhelming fright and fear. She wouldn't let it though. She refused.

'They're _still_ alive.' She insisted, shaking away any negative thoughts.

They had to be.

"Rebecca," Natalie called, voice trembling in trepidation, "what's going on? What are you going to do?"

Rebecca glanced over at Natalie. Young, naive Natalie who somewhat reminded Rebecca of her when she was eighteen. She had been that innocent, that blissfully naive, once too before she faced the outbreak that more or less took that away from her. Nightmares plagued her now and probably forever would as if some kind of sick twisted reminder etched in her memory. Rebecca tried to give a reassuring smile but failed miserably.

"Just stay in here, okay? When I'm out the door I want you to push the dresser over to block the door. You'll be safe."

She started towards the door but faltered when she heard a soft, wail of fear. She turned around to see Natalie sobbing, body trembling in fear, and she knew that the young girl was nowhere near prepared for something like this. A part of Rebecca told herself to use this as an excuse to stay, to be safe. It was a low, back of her mind whisper of fear. Her reason backed it up but Rebecca reminded herself that it was _she_ that was experienced in this. She had dealt with this before. She knew what to do. It was as if an unspoken obligation was set upon her shoulders to get the others through this with her past terrifying experience of dealing with the walking dead.

Rebecca walked over to Natalie, patting a soft hand on her shoulder to offer some level of comfort. "Stay strong. I'll be back."

Natalie sniffed, tears slipping down her porcelain cheeks, but managed a weak nod. Rebecca stepped away and turned on her heels, heading out the door. The sound of the door closing behind was slow, and loud to her ears. She waited until she heard the sound of the door locking as well as the sound of the dresser scrapping against the floor. Rebecca sighed and looked down the corridor, surprised to find it empty. They were on the second floor. Her best bet would be to take the stairs, the elevator being too risky.

She clutched the hilt of the knife tightly in her grasp, taking a deep breath and releasing before she took off in a brisk walk. The sounds of moans from downstairs echoed in the empty corridor. She continued her walk until the sounds of doors slamming open was heard and she made the mistake of looking back. About five zombies now stumbled out of rooms, moaning and reaching out their hands aimlessly in front of them. Their white blank eyes stared upon her, wails and moans of lust and hunger coming out of their lips.

Rebecca turned on her heels and dashed down the corridor towards the stairs at the end. She sped down the stairs, carefully counting her steps in her head to make sure she wouldn't miss a step and fall. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, breaths racing in equal fright. It felt like déjà vu all over again for her.

'Except this time there is no Billy Coen to save your butt.' She thought to herself dryly.

It was strange of her to think of the older man in the face of impending danger. But her thoughts couldn't help but be drawn to him because of the certain danger.

Finally she came at the last bit of steps and was in the lobby. The sounds of rustling and moaning echoed in the halls warning her that there were zombies here as well although at a distance. She didn't have the luxury of taking a breather. She swallowed briefly, throat feeling extremely dry like Sahara desert, and reached out for the door knob. Her fingers were trembling enough and she tried to calm herself down. Her right hand which clenched the knife rose up by her side ready for anything. She was terrified; she wouldn't deny it. A huge part of her wanted to run back upstairs and hide with Natalie in safety like anyone else would in her sane mind. But…she thought of her dead comrades and then her comrades now and realized that if she didn't do anything it would forever be on her conscience. For whatever reason when she thought about Forest, Richard, Enrico, Edward and Sully, she felt something surge in her. It was warm, settling down the stirring in her stomach, the nervousness, and filling her mind with encouragement and strength. They all were watching over her weren't they? She always had the feeling that they were, from up above the big beautiful blue sky.

The trembling in her fingers stopped, dark brows furrowing down in concentration. She wouldn't run or cower like a coward. Not this time. With that thought, Rebecca opened the door to the outside world where death plagued at every corner, hardly prepared but nonetheless determined to find her comrades at whatever cost.

* * *

**Spanish dictionary:**

_Paletas: _Ice cream bars (I think that's spelled right; urk.)

_"Nombre de Dios,": _Translated literally to "name of God" or better yet "God's name" but used in a sense of our "oh my god," or "dear god." Oh how confusing you can be Spanish!


	5. Whoever Brings The Night

**V.**

_A few hours before..._

It was still hot that late evening. Billy wiped his forehead with the back of his palm, sweat wiping away and sticking to his skin. It wasn't too bad. After being stuck in Africa while he was in the Marines, this seemed like nothing. Unwanted thoughts and memories came to his mind at the thought and he grimaced. The others noticed and merely ignored him. They already thought he was strange but he was a hard-working _weirdo_, so they didn't say anything further on it.

The sound of drilling, loud and piercing, filled the construction area. Its loud sound ringing in Billy's ears annoying. Ear plugs hardly helped. The hard helmet on his head felt heavy but also sticky with sweat.

_Clank, clank, clank._

With gloves placed on, Billy began to drill a hole into the hard ground with the drilling machine. It shook as it turned on, and the end forced into the rocky ground. His arms burned with exertion but he ignored the throbbing pain, eyes narrowing slightly through the goggles placed on. Finally when he was satisfied with that the hole was deep enough for a pole to go through, he turned the machine off, placing it down with a huff. He flexed out his fingers and arms, sorely, before seeing his boss try to draw his attention with moving hand gestures.

"_Lucas, es la hora."_ The older man mouthed, pointing to his watch held upwards for him to see.

Billy, or Lucas, whatever you wanted to call him, simply nodded and made his way through. As he stepped out of the construction zone, he took of his helmet, along with the hot, heavy gloves, instantly feeling a bit cooler.

It seemed cooler out in the open, where a small breeze was blowing in. He made his way down the roads, where others too continued their steady, slow pace walking to their destinations. Some rode on bicycles.

It was strange but Billy was actually already used to being called his alias, Lucas. He never used a last name and most didn't care to ask either way. He did his part, pretty damn well he might add, so they let it slide that there wasn't much to know about this mysterious American man.

He wanted a drink. A nice cold one at that.

Shuffling his feet, Billy continued his walk up the steps of the apartment building, entering. A few Hispanic women passed him in the hall, giving hushed whispers and quick, curious glances at him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was dirty or because they were just appreciating his looks. At either rate at this point he didn't care. He was far too tired, hot and wanted nothing more than to shower, have a cold drink and hit the hay.

He made it to his door, struggling with the door as expected. After minutes of pushing, twisting, and cursing under his breath, the door finally opened and he slipped in.

"Damn door," he mumbled, running a few fingers through his hair annoyed.

He was definitely going to fix that _goddamn_ door tomorrow or in the end he'd end up shooting the knob off. That, of course, wouldn't be good considering his situation.

Upon sitting on his bed, Billy untied the laces of his combat boots and slipped them off. He could feel blisters beginning to form on his hands and the pain hurt but it was numbed by years of experience.

He headed into the small bathroom in the back. He stripped off his shirt, turning on the water, all the while giving a quick glance in the small mirror. He was older, even he admitted that much. However, some things didn't change. The scars he received while in the Marines were still imprinted in his skin. One scar in particular ran across his upper torso, barely missing his heart and stopped shortly before reaching his toned stomach. It was thin but noticeable, the mark not entirely blending in with his slightly tanned skin tone.

'So you're older. Did you expect to be in your twenties forever?' Billy thought to himself sarcastically.

He didn't. But for some reason he felt so much older than he really was. Time hadn't been good for him.

He discarded the rest of his clothing then, belt, jeans and all before stepping into the shower. The cool water splashed on his face, droplets flickering onto the rest of his nude body. It felt _good. _His muscles were sore, exerted, but the water helped a bit to un-tense the coils in his built muscles.

After about fifteen minutes, Billy finally stepped out of the shower drying himself and changing. The dark blue shirt clung to his body a bit but was still somewhat loose. His jeans were buckled with a black belt with a silver circular shape in the center. He never slept in pajamas or anything on the lines. It was a habit of his – to always be trained, and ready, thus the everyday clothes.

He slumped onto his bed tiredly, the blank television screen on the dresser ahead of him. It worked but it really was pointless to watch it. All the channels were in Spanish after all.

The day was over for him. Work was done and now he could sit back and relax. It came slightly as a surprise to him, however, as he found himself wishing for a distraction. _Hell_, even more work despite the fact that his body was crying out for him to take a breath sounded good enough. Anything was better than being stuck with his thoughts.

"_Leaving I see." The older man, so tall, so alike him in appearance and yet Billy was nothing like him. _Nothing._ He'd rather kill himself than to be anything like this man._

_Billy said nothing, fingers slightly running over the letterings of his tattoo on his arm. He was still getting used to it. Maybe it would seem like another stupid, impulsive teenager thing to do by getting a tattoo but he honestly thought it was one of the smartest things he could have done. The letterings of 'Mother Love' on his arm served some sense of comforting warmth although bare. _

_What would his mother say if she were to be alive to see it? Scold him more than likely but she would smile that sweet, timid smile of hers that he so rarely saw on her face. Not anymore. Never again._

_The man laughed a cruel, degrading laugh. "You think a punk like you would last in the Marines?"_

_Billy felt himself tense, fists clenched so tightly, trying to keep some composure. He wanted to punch him. Unfortunately he didn't have the power or strength to do so. The last time he had tried...well, he still remembered the ole' black-and-blue treatment he had received._

"_Better than being here," he snapped, slinging his bag over his shoulder._

_There was a sound of a gulp as the man took a quick swig of his beer. It was as if he always had a beer permanently stuck to his hand._

"_Fine by me, I could care less if you got your ass killed out there." The man leered, a smile drawing across his lips that lacked compassion._

_For once in his life Billy found himself silently albeit grudgingly agreeing with him. He could care less too, after all this man had taken everything away from him. His childhood, his mother... He'd be damned if he took his sanity too which was on the brink of falling with the recent death of his mother. He had to get away. Anywhere, he didn't care. _

_At least in the Marines maybe he'd get enough strength to one day be able beat the tar out of him for the hell he put them through._

"_Giving me the silent treatment William?" He drawled with a laugh that made Billy's blood boil._

"_It's Billy," he corrected swiftly, knowing the nickname was something his mother came up with not him. William was this _man's_ name, not his._

"_Right, _Billy."

_Billy took once last glance at the man, the man with no remorse, before slipping out the door without any doubt. _

"_Bastard, I hope you rot in hell," he hissed sharply, disappearing outside._

_He could hear his father laughing, that infuriating laugh of his. He couldn't be human. Humans couldn't be so damn cold, so evil. _

"_I'll see you there, along with your mother." _

_Billy stopped, blood boiling in his veins. He clenched his fists, turning sharply, about to impulsively march back in and punch that sneer off his father's face for daring to insult his mother. He realized then that that was what his father wanted and refused to give in. _

_He wasn't angel material. He never said or even put himself out to be. But his mother was. She was too caring, too sweet and compassionate and didn't deserve to be stuck with a bastard of a husband and a pathetically weak son who couldn't even protect her. Because he couldn't protect her after all...he deserved to be punished, so he thought._

_And thus the day Billy Coen turned the young age of eighteen, he joined the Marines, intent on getting far, far away and bettering himself._

Billy snapped out of his light dream state, his head pounding heavily.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured under his breath, tossing to his side.

He didn't remember even falling asleep but now he doubted he'd be able to fall back into sleep. His head throbbed, unwanted memories flickering in his mind. He forced himself to drill them out.

"_Billy..." A soft voice called. _

_Her face was perfectly oval shaped, long eyelashes fluttering over deep blue eyes, his eyes. She smiled, a small somewhat pained smile, brushing her son's hair back. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and he wanted to punch himself for causing them. It was cruel, like making an angel cry. _

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled helplessly hugging him to her chest. She seemed so small, so fragile... Like a broken doll._

_His face ached, cheek throbbing, and he was sure he was going to develop a bad black eye. His arms lay limp to his side, staring away almost ashamed. He didn't stand a chance against that man. He was arrogant and stupid to think he could have defended her. And so, he just took the abuse, over and over, until his father got tired and slipped away. At least his mother was fine._

'_I'm the one who should be sorry,' he thought to himself bitterly._

_He hated that man but more than anything he hated himself for being so damn weak._

Billy groaned, slamming his pillow over his head. The pains wouldn't stop, and the painful memories wouldn't stop snaking through his mind.

The sound of a loud scream broke him from his trance. He slipped out of his bed towards the window curiously. That was when he saw a girl running from someone stumbling after her.

'What the fuck...?'

She stumbled, tripping and fell to the ground. What appeared a man or so, latched onto her and suddenly appeared to be eating her alive. Teeth tore through flesh, blood soaking his face. Billy stepped away, inhaling sharply through his nostrils.

What the hell was this? Was he losing his damn mind?

There were more people running and more of those things, zombies, chasing after them. He felt bile rise up his throat and he pushed it down almost stumbling over to his drawer. Inside he found a shotgun, something he had hidden away for security purposes. After loading it up and slipping some extra ammo in his pockets he stopped at his bed side.

Where would he go? It was another outbreak as ridiculously absurd as it sounded. How long had it been since he faced the other one?

Quickly, he slipped on his black combat boots, tying the strings tightly. He told himself to think coolly. What he needed was more ammo for starters then he would think of an escape route.

Slipping the shotgun over his shoulder, Billy thought to himself silently.

'The police station should have some arsenal at their disposal.'

Easy enough. Of course getting there would be a different story. The streets were crawling with those _things_.

'Zombies,' he thought to himself almost wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

He didn't have time to falter, however. He stepped out of his room, noticing the halls had some stowaways. Some could be dodged but others would be sticky to get past. After dodging the easy ones, he aimed and shot off the heads off the ones he couldn't get past. Their heads exploded, blood splattering everywhere, some droplets clinging to his clothes disgustingly.

Billy slipped past the doors onto the open road. Hungry moans and wails greeted him. The sight of a black motorcycle nearby caught his eye and he dashed to it, thanking the gods that the key was in the ignition. He started it, brushing away any thoughts of stealing, and sped off.

'Not like they'll be needing it anyways.' He thought idly.

Thank god zombies couldn't drive... And if they could, now that would be an even scarier sight.

The motorcycle's engine roared in life, and he maneuvered it to dodge the zombies in the open roads. It was a bit of a task but not impossible. Some he barely missed in time, swinging so that the back of the motorcycle slammed into the zombie. A sickening loud cracking sound of bones heard as the zombie fell downwards, its limbs broken.

A snort.

'Lovely...'

The cool wind rushed across his face, somewhat bitterly cold. He came across a fork and turned to the right continuing. The motorcycle purred in response, his hands gripping the handles comfortably.

He spotted the police station up ahead then with a group of zombies standing around, swaying a bit in their stance. He stopped his ride at a distance, swinging his feet and body off it carefully. Last thing he needed was to fall flat on his face.

The sound of crunching dirt was heard underneath his boots. Sneaking in the back would be easier and probably safer. It would probably be locked too but that wouldn't be a problem for him he thought, slightly smirking at his loaded shotgun.

Billy slipped around the building, jogging past some zombies. He reached the back where he proceeded to shoot the knob off. It came undone instantly and he slipped into the building. The sounds of canines growling furiously were heard as he spotted cages with three zombie dogs in them. At least they were caged although for how much longer he didn't know. They were fiercely slamming against the bars, snarling with sharp teeth.

He found himself distracted by the dogs until he felt cool fingertips across his arms and he found himself entrapped in the arms of a zombie guard. Cursing under his breath at his absent-mindedness, Billy struggled to get the zombie off him. It seemed stronger than the average one, holding him in an almost death grip, bare teeth staring at him.

Billy managed to slam the butt of his shotgun across the zombie's face, allowing him time to get free. The zombie wailed, beginning to stumble after him again. Instantly his shotgun was raised upwards, waiting until he had the perfect shot...

_Bang!_

Blood splattered, and the now headless zombie fell to the ground. Billy wiped the blood that had squirted onto his face with obvious disgust.

The dogs growled, still slamming against the cages, eager to tear his body from limb to limb or maybe they were angry that he had killed the man that had probably fed them. He wouldn't be surprised if given the chance that they would have eaten the guard gladly.

'Bite the hand that feeds you, I guess.'

His words were slightly ironic given the circumstances.

After giving a quick check in the room he was rewarded with extra shotgun bullets which he took greedily. The dogs didn't appear to be giving in, the cage rattled with every blow. Billy opened the door, sparing a quick glance at the dogs. He was somewhat reminded of the first time he had faced them, barely managing to escape from the military car before he was mauled to death.

He shook the thoughts away before slipping out the door without a look back.

* * *

**Author's note: **Er...so flashbacks make me a bit nervous when they concern one of the characters' past since we know so little of them. This would be my interpretation of why Billy got his infamous tattoo (although I doubt there's any real meaning, supposedly the creators just love Queen, rofl). I'm not so clever with thanking, so I'll just end up saying that I appreciate every one of you that take the time to review. :) Next part will be back to Rebecca's POV.

**Spanish dictionary: **(there's only one phrase this time!)

"_Lucas, es la hora." _- "Lucas, it's the hour." or better yet "Lucas it's time."


	6. Have You Got It In You?

**Author's note: **This chapter is a bit of a filler (haven't most of the before chapters been?). But there is brief action! For my lovely reviewers tons of thanks for your support and patience. I know my updates aren't exactly constant. *sweatdrops* Continuing on; Chapter title by _Imogen Heap._

* * *

**VI.**

The streets were crawling with the undead. Moans of hunger and lust echoed throughout the eerie quiet roads. Rebecca hid behind a wall of the building, peeking over to examine her surroundings. She was obviously outnumbered. Not to mention the fact that she only had a simple kitchen knife in her disposal. She didn't dream of having to even be that _close_ to a zombie to have to use it but it was merely a means of 'better safe than sorry.'

The hospital was down the street, where Rebecca was sure Olivia was still at. She hoped that Olivia had barricaded herself in the study room. She'd have to get to the hospital on foot unfortunately which meant a lot of running and avoiding.

Her palms began to get sweaty and Rebecca wiped the sweat off on her jeans trying to calm her nerves. The sun was beginning to lower steadily. She still had probably about an hour or two before it would get dark. Upon doing quick math in her head, she estimated that about four hours from now it would be completely pitch black – the deadliest time to be out on the streets, unarmed especially.

The zombies were scattered around making it even harder to avoid them all. It would be easier if they were in clusters. Upon spotting a barrel not too far away Rebecca got a quick idea. If she could hit the barrel with a rock it would make a loud noise that would probably attract several zombies to it in hopes that their next meal did the sound. She bent down on the floor, grabbing a medium sized rock, and swung her arm back ready to throw it.

'Please hit it…please.' She prayed and threw the rock with all her might.

...And it missed.

Instead of hitting the barrel it ended up smacking a zombie in the face and attaching in one of its empty eye sockets. The zombie merely groaned staggering a bit, oblivious to the pain, and continued with its mindless wandering around.

Rebecca was never good in sports, especially not softball. She sighed realizing her attempts would probably be in vain, however, something told her to try again. After she picked up another rock she aimed it once again, and this time it hit the barrel. The thumping sound echoed when the rock hit the metal and instantly zombies began to stagger over to the barrel, mouths open allowing a moaning sound to escape their dead lips. When enough were clustered Rebecca decided it was time.

'Now!'

She took off in a dash past the now distracted zombies, making it past them when they finally turned around smelling her very much alive flesh and began to stumble after her. Jumping over some rumble Rebecca managed to slip into an alley that served as a short cut to the hospital where she assumed Olivia would be. Her breaths were heavy, legs burning in exertion, but she didn't dare stop to rest or even dare a look behind her to see the opposition. Faster and faster she forced her short limbs to the limit to try to outrun her dead pursuers.

She made it to the fence, placing away her blade in her side belt pack, and climbed over with as much strength she could muster. The sounds of moans and shuffling behind her were apparent so she didn't stop even after she had jumped over the fence. She had not a moment to spare.

There were many more on the other side of the roads. Several of them standing motionlessly except for the moments they would every now and them sway without feeling. Taking a deep breath Rebecca started running once again in a zig-zag to avoid the zombies. It wasn't too difficult seeing as they were slow and spread out as they were.

When she came across the building she pushed herself in slamming the door shut behind her. Her chest felt tight as her eyes tried to adjust to the dimness of the building. The idea that there would be more of them inside had come to mind already. And the study room was in the far back.

The strong scent of decay and rot filled her nostrils. Quickly Rebecca pulled out the secure blade and slowly, cautiously, made her way down the narrow corridor. Her palms felt sweaty as she clenched onto the blade upwards in front of her, eyes racing back and forth with nervousness. Clinking sounds were made by the contact of her heel on the tiled floor in the otherwise eerily quiet area. Blood was smeared on the floor where it looked like bodies were dragged. Her eyes took in the dead, unmoving bodies on the floor and guessed that many of them didn't survive the mutations. It was a very small relief.

She headed down the hall and finally approached the study room. Her fingers grasped the door knob and clicked it open slowly, openly it with little haste. Inside the lamp was lit but the room was abandoned. She noticed that papers and books were tossed as if in a rush and her chest tightened.

'Did she make it out of here alive?'

There were no signs of blood in the room or sign of life. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. As she began to turn around to leave, a shifting sound caught her ear. Instantly, she found hands grasping, gripping tightly into her shoulders, and a loud wail of hunger. Rebecca screamed in horror as she found herself face-to-face with a zombie who didn't appear to want to let her go without a fight.

Quickly, her palms pressed into zombie's chest making it stumble back weakly and allowing her to get free. Fingers darted quickly downwards gripping the cutting knife and after forcing herself to keep her eyes open, Rebecca with a mighty thrust stabbed the knife into the zombie's head. It wailed, mouth opening slowly in one last groan, before it fell to the ground face first with the knife still intact. Blood dripped and formed in puddles underneath its finally dead body. The scent of iron was so strong Rebecca felt like she could taste it in her mouth.

"Ugh," she cried instantly rubbing her fingers sticky with blood on her jeans, leaving stains on her dark jeans.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and despite that she didn't want to have to touch the zombie yet again she knew she needed her knife back. Her fingers reached over slowly, slightly shaking from past fright, and grabbed the handle of the blade and with a pull it slipped out easily with sick squishy sounds. Blood soaked the sharp blade. Afterwards Rebecca held the blade upwards in front of her, not daring to risk another secret attack.

She walked through the narrow corridor and made it back to the front door safely. A quick glimpse out the window alerted her that she had company outside. They didn't seem to realize she was inside but definitely weren't making any efforts to stumble else where either. Rebecca turned around, keeping her back to the door, as she tried to catch her breath and calm her nerves.

'What do I do now? God...I don't know what to do.' She thought feeling the flicker of helplessness fill her. She was all alone...all alone, without any 'good' weapon to arm herself.

Her head was pulsing.

_Throb. Throb. Throb. _

Holding a hand to her head in pain, Rebecca shut her eyes trying to calm her pounding head. It was then she heard a low sound of footsteps. In alarm, she drew her blade up in the direction of the sound, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_Click, click, click._

She felt sweat form at her forehead, dripping down the side of her face as she waited. Slowly the steps got louder and louder until a shadow appeared a few feet ahead of her.

"Joshua!" Rebecca cried, dropping the blade to her side and rushing over to the youthful male.

Her arms rushed around and wrapped around his neck in a relieved embrace. She could feel his unresponsive body, probably overwhelmed by the situation, hesitant before he finally returned the embrace gently. Rebecca pulled away, jade eyes watching his eyes and expression that currently seemed completely devoid of anything. So blank.

"Joshua," she mumbled concernedly, "are you alright?"

He didn't appear to be wounded she concluded with a quick run through with her eyes over his body.

"...I'm fine.." He said with his voice slightly flat.

Rebecca pursed her lips before reaching up and pressing her hand against his cheek. He had blood on his cheek and what appeared a scar tearing the glowing flesh of his cheek. It looked fresh.

He winced in pain as her fingers came across the scar and she instantly drew her fingers away slightly embarrassed, more so in awareness.

"What happened?" She asked softly, concern etching across her doll like face.

"Those _things_ showed up at the place Miguel and I were and attacked us, tried to eat us. We ended up being separated and I almost got caught by one of them." Joshua answered, fists clenched tightly, so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Rebecca's hand instantly reached over and squeezed his hand in her grasp, comfortingly. It was warm, soft to the touch, against his larger slightly callous skin. He looked up at her, light green eyes pained and met her beautiful, jade eyes that were bright in the darkness.

"Don't worry, we'll find them together," she cooed gently, voice soothing and pleasing to the ears. She suddenly seemed so much older than she appeared.

Rebecca spotted the light come back in Joshua's eyes and he squeezed her hand slightly tight in response. After a few seconds they both withdrew their hands and Rebecca was suddenly aware of the gaze he was giving her. She flushed lightly, brushing her bangs out of her face, silently cursing herself to getting awkward for no reason. He was in his own world right now, so she had to have the clear mind.

"Do you have any idea at all where Miguel might have headed?" Rebecca asked, gaze darting from him back to the window observing the situation outside.

"Not really. Somewhere barricaded I would guess."

She nodded, processing his answer. Miguel was resourceful and brilliant. He would be able to think clearly in a bad situation—or so Rebecca hoped. This wasn't after all a _normal_ situation to be stuck in.

"I lost contact with Olivia as well. Natalie is safe at home though." She added eyes sweeping back and forth as she watched the zombies stumble slowly, one step after another in the roads.

"Damn, how did this happen?" Joshua murmured either more to himself or to her, Rebecca wasn't too sure. He had a faraway look in his light green eyes, staring but not really looking.

"Stay with me," she muttered softly, words meaning more in mind than physically.

He looked at her and she smiled, faintly but a smile nonetheless. She was surprised at how well she was holding up herself. She had just a close encounter with a zombie not too long ago and here she was slightly drenched in blood, armed with only a knife all the while hell broke loose around her.

'I'm exaggerating a bit too much now,' she thought to herself with a quick roll of her eyes.

But was she really? Hell had to be as unpleasant as this or even somewhat close to it. Shrugging the thoughts away, Rebecca closed her eyes briefly taking in a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. She wasn't alone anymore at least. This made things somewhat remotely better.

"The police station."

Rebecca blinked, eyes darting up to look at Joshua in question. He was glancing out the same window, shadows flicking in his light colored eyes.

"Miguel and I were supposed to stop by the police station later today. Maybe he went there."

The police station would be a safe place wouldn't it? If any prisoners turned into zombies surely they were locked up in their cells regardless and thus not a threat. The police station was across town, however, and it wouldn't be too easy getting there through the mess of living dead outside. But...they could possibly find weapons there. Being armed at least would give them a standing chance in the long run.

Nodding to herself, Rebecca switched the blade in her hands, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Let's get going then. It won't be easy but I know we can make it through." She said voice unfaltering even though her expression gave it all away. She was terrified but she wouldn't let that stop her.

"You're insane," he mumbled back, making Rebecca falter with his remark.

Maybe she really was crazy...

"You can stay here, if you'd prefer. I'll be _fine_ on my own." Rebecca insisted, eyebrows slightly furrowed in stubbornness and her voice carried a ring of high confidence that didn't quite suit her.

Joshua ran a few fingers through his blond strands of hair, light eyebrow raised at her 'do-it-myself' response. It was a bit strange. Earlier that day he had easily seen her uneasiness but now, when things were ten times worse, she was trying to play the role of the unafraid hero—_heroine. _Even now, as his eyes took in her porcelain doll like face with her jade eyes glaring ahead, he believed that she was still uneasy—even more so now but she was trying almost desperately to deny it even to herself.

"Don't be foolish, I'm not letting you go out there alone." He argued, shaking his head.

"I'm older; you have to do what _I_ say. And I could easily handle myself." She countered firmly, lips slightly pursed in slight irritation.

She hated when men thought she couldn't handle herself because she was a _woman. _She had faced such things when she had barely been a child. Because despite the fact she had been eighteen when the first outbreak happened, she had been a child in heart; never gotten out in the real world, always having her nose in a book. Things were different now.

Joshua sighed a bit, nodding his head obviously not wanting to bicker with her. She was stubborn, it was obvious, and they couldn't waste any more time.

"I'm sure you can," he agreed, "but I'm still going with you. It isn't good for us to split up anymore than we already are."

There was reason in his words Rebecca agreed half-heartedly. And in all honesty she didn't want to face anymore alone. She could do it; she knew that much but it didn't mean she'd choose to if she didn't have to.

Carefully, she strapped the knife in the loop of her jeans and belt, thinking it not a good idea to run with a knife in her hands. Afterwards she placed her hand on the door knob, grasping it, and then giving a quick glance up at Joshua who nodded in response to her silent question. The knob was turned and they were out, dashing past the zombies as fast as they could.

Rebecca tried to focus on where she was running and less on the moans and sounds the zombies were making that were stumbling behind them eagerly. They seemed a bit faster than she remembered, though it probably could have just been her imagination.

The air was cool outside, making goose bumps spread across her exposed arms. Her breaths were labored, and she forced her arms and legs to keep going despite the increasing burning that ran through them. Joshua never faltered from her side as they ran, dodging any spaced out zombie in the way. At one point she had felt cold, slippery fingers touch her bare shoulder and with a scream, she staggered forwards just in time to avoid one of them getting a hold of her.

The two had finally come across what appeared an empty alley, the same one in her dreams. Gasping for air, Rebecca rested her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body burned and ached, wanting nothing more than to rest for more time than they had. Joshua was breathing heavily by her side, his white shirt clinging to his torso due to sweat. He wiped the back of his palm against his forehead, eyes blinking dazedly.

"We have to keep going."

Rebecca nodded in agreement, standing upright despite every protest her body made. She tried to make a barrier between her body and mind, making her mind numb her from the pain.

The two began to run once again down the alley onto the other side. It was a short cut that would spare them time and the numerous zombies scattered in the roads. When they reached the end of the alley, the roads on the other side were filled with zombies as well but not as much. Many were distracted, eating a new corpse, making loud munching and ripping sounds that made Rebecca's stomach churn in disgust.

Their footsteps made soft clattering sounds in the dirt as they ran. The sun was almost down now Rebecca noted absently, eyes taking in the fading light. As they spotted the police station up ahead, they also spotted a group of four zombies cluttered in front of the doors. The two faltered in their dash, unsure of how to progress from here. It didn't take long before the four zombies spotted them and began to stumble towards them with quickness that surprised Rebecca. She ducked to the right, dashing past their reaching fingers as Joshua ducked to the left. They made it to the doors and slammed them shut behind them, locking the top soon after. There were sounds of groaning, fingernails scrapping against the door, as the zombies tried to get in.

"I can't believe we made it." Rebecca gasped out, resting her hands on her bent knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Joshua gave out a choked out laugh, his throat parched from the run and wanting nothing more than to have a drink to quench it. He swallowed, catching his breath.

It was dark in the station. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. After a few seconds they adjusted and he spared a glance at Rebecca. She stood upright, dusting out her jeans as if dirt had fallen on them but he got the feeling it was an action more out of absentness; something to take her mind off things. She made eye contact and smiled, a brief smile, giving him a quick thumbs up sign.

"Yeah," he agreed, flashing back a smile of his own.

She made her way against the wall, hand pressing against it as she walked until she felt the light switch. After she flipped it up, lights immediately flickered on and the station was well lit. The sounds of rattling and moans echoed in the halls and Rebecca jumped back a bit seeing the cells filled with zombies, their hands reaching out between the bars hungrily. Her rear came against a desk in the action, and after turning around to inspect she found a front desk.

Immediately, Rebecca searched the drawers and found a set of 9mm handguns. Thanking their luck, she grabbed out one of them and held it out to Joshua. He faltered, obviously never having handled a handgun, before he finally took the gun carefully in his hands, cradling it slightly awkward. Rebecca took the other, unloaded the chamber, checking to see if it was fully loaded. It was. After seeing what Rebecca had done, Joshua did the same and his too was loaded fully.

She placed the gun between her belt and then checked more in the desk to find a box of extra bullets that most definitely would come in handy. She pocketed the bullets and found nothing more of interest. Joshua was still eyeing the gun suspiciously and Rebecca resisted the urge to laugh at his expression. He looked completely at a loss.

"Don't think too much of it. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." She said simply, eyes darting over to take in their surroundings.

"I suppose so. I've never used or even held a gun before though so..." He trailed off and Rebecca merely nodded seeming to understand where he was going with his sentence. She knew the feeling.

"We should split up and check different parts of the station. If we don't come across Olivia or Miguel maybe we'll come across other survivors." Rebecca suggested, drawing her gun and twisting its side in inspection.

She hadn't used a gun in so long. Despite the fact that she always kept a handgun hidden under her pillow as she slept, something she started doing after the outbreak, it had never come down to the point where she had to actually weld it. It felt slightly foreign to her.

"Alright, but let's meet up here in about fifteen minutes even if we don't come across anything." Joshua nodded, grasping the gun in his hands more confidently now.

"Okay. Be careful."

He smiled, appearing to be back to his old self once again. "Same to you Rebecca," he said softly before he turned away and was off in the opposite direction.

Rebecca watched him walk away, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. She was relieved he wasn't acting strange anymore. When she had first come across him it was as if he was dead—expressionless like a mannequin. It scared her to think what dangers Olivia and Miguel had faced in their time separated. She only hoped psychologically and physically neither of them were harmed.

The gun was heavy in her hands. The metal was cool against her warm skin. Her finger edged against the trigger, ready to shoot at any danger that came at her.

'Well...here goes nothing,' she mused silently to herself.

With her gun up and ready, she walked down the path of the station, with the echoes of zombies ringing in her ears.


	7. And The Hero Will Drown

**VII.**

Sounds of footsteps echoed in the quiet halls of the police station. Rebecca came across a door at the end of the hall and opened it cautiously. Immediately after swinging it open, she aimed her gun swiftly, finding herself met with nothingness. She lowered her gun and checked her pockets for her phone. There was no service, of course. Placing her cell away, she continued walking slowly down the slightly narrow hall. There were two doors in total. One was on the side of the wall and another at the very end. She decided to take the one at the end first instead of choosing the obvious closest door approach.

As she made her way to the door, right after passing the door on the wall, it suddenly burst open followed by a groaning zombie. Rebecca turned sharply, aiming and shooting the zombie dead on in its chest. Her hands shook from the force of the bullet being released. Blood squirted from its chest but it continued its quick stumble towards her, cool fingers reaching out towards her almost touching her. She screamed in horror, stumbling back a few steps but it still managed its steady pace, just about on her.

'Focus Rebecca! Head-shot, head-shot!'

Quickly Rebecca drew the gun upwards and shot. Blood erupted from the zombie's now blown up head as its decapitated body stumbled a few steps before finally falling flat on the ground. Droplets of blood came across her cheek, wet and sticky and she shuddered in disgust, wiping them quickly with her hand. She lucked out this time.

Rebecca walked forward, stepping around the dead zombie, and headed into the already open door that it had come from. No sense to not check it now. Inside was what appeared a small room—office more than likely. There was a television but its screen was gray with static and the low sound hissed through the room. Some chairs lined up in front of the television were in place as well as opened beer cans that had probably been out for awhile now. Rebecca walked over to a desk and checked the drawers finding another magazine she could use for their weapons. Pocketing it, she saw nothing more in the room and headed out.

"Miguel, Olivia!" She called out into the empty hall, hoping by chance they could hear her. There was no response.

She headed towards the door at the end and tried to open it only to find it jammed. She pushed against it in vain; it wouldn't open.

'No such luck.' She thought to herself, turning around and making her way back.

Rebecca arrived back where she had started, looking around. The zombies were rattling against their cells, groaning hungrily. There was no sign of Joshua.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the door at the other side that Joshua had taken. Maybe she should go after him.

'There's still time.' Her mind reasoned with her. She had only used up around six minutes out of the fifteen they had agreed on.

There was a feeling she couldn't shake though. It was something that told her to go after him. With that Rebecca ran to the other door and through it. It was another narrow hall similar to what she had seen earlier. The walls were gray, and the light slightly dim.

"Joshua!" Rebecca called, pausing in her movements.

There were sounds of repeated gunfire then. The blasts echoed off the thin walls. Rebecca began to run towards the door where the sounds where coming off. She opened the door quickly and that was when she saw _it. _She didn't even know what to call it. It was horrendous looking—deadly looking. Instantly flashes of remembrance of what she had seen those seven years ago came to mind; that monster she had faced alone when separated from Billy, with claws that could tear a person to ribbons. It stood almost tall on its two legs, two long arms with sharp blade like clawed hands, and a face made mostly of red boils and black beady eyes.

Joshua was in the corner, back against the wall with his gun aimed. His shots didn't seem to have hardly any effect on the monster.

"Rebecca run." He gasped out, eyes wide in terror.

The monster turned as if understanding his words and spotted her near the door. Her heart pounded in her chest furiously, fingers trembling as she held her gun. In a flash it was racing towards her and she ducked, barely missing its sharp claws that would have dug into her chest ripping it out. She stumbled back towards where Joshua was, breaths racing as the monster turned around. Her gun was aimed and she shot repeated shots, over and over.

"Joshua, get out of here! I'll distract it!" She ordered, shooting still.

The monster hissed, blood spilling from the bullets but it began another charge. This time she didn't have enough time to dodge it. It was going to rip into her stomach. Her eyes shut tightly awaiting the pain but suddenly she felt something slam into her shoulder. Her body flew to the side and she crashed onto the ground, crying out in surprise. She could barely make out the low squishing sounds over a loud cry that brought chills of horror to her body. This couldn't be happening... It couldn't.

Rebecca watched in horror as the monster withdrew its clawed arm from Joshua's stomach. Her body numbed at that moment. Joshua's body slid down against the wall, his eyes shut tight in agony as his body shook in convulsions. There was so much blood. Red...red, everywhere.

The monster turned and she swore it looked like it was smirking at her. Slowly it edged towards her and even though her mind was screaming at her to get up and run, she couldn't. Her body was frozen on the ground, eyes flickering past the monster to dying Joshua in the back.

It was over. Everything was going to end here. No one was going to save her again. She had used all her 'save me' cards.

In a blur of motion, the monster was racing towards her ready to deliver the final strike. The sound of a loud blast echoed in her ears suddenly. It was louder, more powerful than her handgun—a shotgun.

The monster was decapitated now and fell to the ground in a pile of blood. The blood was edging slowly towards her. Rebecca wailed, a pitiful, helpless cry, as she stumbled backwards. There was a hand on her arm then, pulling her up easily with strength. The hand was big and for some strange reason felt familiar.

"Miguel...thank god, it's you." Rebecca mumbled, feeling slightly light-headed from the near death experience.

The person chuckled, deeply, a male's laugh. It was too deep though for Miguel's; much older sounding but still very much appealing to the female's ears.

"Wrong." He said and she could almost see the smirk on his face from his voice.

That voice...too familiar. _Way too familiar._

Rebecca spun around, stumbling afterwards dizzily. The male caught her by her shoulders steadying her. She caught whiff of his cologne then. It was smooth and smelt really _good_, very masculine.

Her eyes looked at his arms and then she felt her body freeze. His arms were muscular, firm, and she spotted dark letterings on his arm reading _mother love _somewhat hidden under his short sleeves_._ It was a tattoo she knew all too well.

"Billy." she gasped out in shock. Her eyes drew upwards to catch sight of his face.

Dear god...it was _him._ She wasn't dreaming this time either. It was Billy Coen in the flesh.

He was still looking at her amused, although there was a light of something else in his eyes that she couldn't interpret. Immediately after his expression changed, appearing slightly gentle as his thumbs wiped tears that had suddenly fallen down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had started to cry. Flushing, she stumbled a few steps back embarrassed, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Billy?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He quipped, straightening as his footing shifted.

Her mouth parted to respond until she remembered Joshua and turned around quickly, rushing towards him. He wasn't breathing anymore. His eyes were shut and his whole body cooled to the touch. A gaping hole in his stomach was visible, blood soaking his clothing and spilling out, where the creature had pierced him.

"Dear god..." Rebecca mumbled, placing her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes were watering again but this time she knew it. Drip drops of tears slid down her cheeks and she bit back a sob. Why was it that people kept dying saving her? Was she some kind of curse? It wasn't fair.

"Rebecca..." Billy called lowly, concern noticeable in his voice.

She sniffed, rubbing her tears away and standing up abruptly. _No more crying,_ she chanted to herself. She had to be tougher, had to pull herself together long enough to make sure something like this didn't happen to the others.

Her back was to Billy, eyes drawing away from Joshua's dead body slowly. Each moment she spent staring at his lifeless body made her body numb with regret and sadness. She wouldn't cry but that didn't mean she couldn't mourn for his abrupt death. Blame piled upon her, overwhelming her with survivor's guilt.

"It should have been me. He was only nineteen."

"Rebecca don't—"

"He pushed _me_ out of the way! That _thing_ was trying to kill me!" She retorted, spinning around with her hands clenched into tight fists. Her nails scrapped into her palms, digging and almost drawing blood.

She couldn't even feel the pinching pain.

Billy said nothing as he stood a few steps away from her. His cool blue eyes stared at her, unfaltering, almost unwilling to argue back with her.

Why hadn't he come earlier so that he could have saved Joshua? ...Her mind retraced at her thoughts and she felt self-loathing set in. She had no reason to be bitter towards Billy for coming later. He had saved her hadn't he? And yet here she was asking more of him than she had a right to. How despicable and ungrateful of her...

Her eyes drew to the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you. You saved my life...thank you."

She heard the sound of his shotgun being cocked and she glanced up in time to see him balance it on his broad shoulder. He wasn't saying anything but instead staring at a particular part of her body. Her cheeks burned and before she could yell at him for daring to stare so openly at her chest he interrupted.

"You still have them." he mused out loud.

Rebecca blinked once, twice confused by his words. It was then she realized he wasn't staring at her chest but the dog tags that hung near them. Now her cheeks colored even more at the realization that he now knew she had kept his dog tags all those years. Why had she chosen to wear them _now _of all times?

"Yeah." she said lamely, brushing her bangs out of her eyes awkwardly.

"Ah, so you have been fantasizing about me after all." He said smoothly, his voice like liquid chocolate.

Rebecca flushed in embarrassment at his words. She felt her heart pound in her chest realizing that there were almost the same words he had first spoken to her seven years ago when they had first met on the train. He hadn't forgotten.

"You wish." She retorted back, frowning. But then she smiled, staring up at him. "It's good to see you again Billy." she added softly.

"Same here doll face." he smirked, turning around as he slowly made his way to the door. "We should get going."

Rebecca nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see her. She turned around briefly glancing at Joshua's body one last time.

'Goodbye Joshua and thank you...' She breathed deeply and followed after Billy.

The brunette followed behind Billy as they walked back down the hall towards the door that would lead them back to the front doors. It was quiet except for their footsteps. Rebecca looked at Billy's back still bewildered that he was actually here with her. It felt...strange, but definitely not unpleasant.

"So, you've been hiding in Mexico all this time?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Pretty much. I hadn't had any trouble here."

She wondered if he knew that she had filed a report on his death. In the end it probably didn't matter either way.

"You're here with others from Terra-Save right?"

They stopped now back at the front doors past the cells. She stood by Billy's side, turning to be able to face him. "Yes, but I ended up getting split from my other teammates. I came here in hopes of finding them. You haven't spotted anyone by chance?"

Billy shook his head. "No, I mostly came across those of the undead category, lucky me."

Rebecca sighed, a bit disappointed. If Miguel and Olivia weren't here then where could they possibly be? She was starting to wonder if she would ever run into them. Her thoughts were broken by the shifting sounds of Billy. He was lowering his shotgun from his shoulder and pulling it open to load it up more bullets.

"Just like old times eh?" He mused out loud, amusement lacing his words as he cocked his gun swiftly and fearlessly.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the dark haired ex-lieutenant. "Unfortunately." she said dryly.

They'd have to start looking elsewhere but Billy didn't have any obligation to help her find her comrades she reminded herself. Sure, last time they had been partners, and stuck together until the end but it didn't mean he would do the same this time. It was strangely ironic though that they were stuck in almost the same exact situation, only years older and not entirely on two different sides like last time. Rebecca wasn't in the law force anymore after all.

The brunette dared a glance up a Billy taking in his appearance. He still looked as breathtakingly handsome as she last remembered. A little older, a little wiser but still the same Billy Coen. His face was still strongly defined; his eyes still cool and composed; his body still muscular and built from someone expected to have been in the Marines (and a Lieutenant at that).

'And you probably still look like a little girl.' Rebecca thought to herself slightly gloomily.

It was something she would forever be cursed with; the 'doll face' as Billy called it much to her dismal. No one could have put it in better words.

She looked away, brushing her bangs out of her face while she focused her mind on other things. Like finding the others, not how average she looked compared to Billy.

"I'll be going now." she said simply, lowering her arm holding her weapon and giving a departing nod to Billy.

She wouldn't ask him to aid her. He had already saved her once again even after all these years and she didn't want to impose on him any more than she already had. Even as she was ready to leave, her body stood frozen, unwilling to move away from him. Cursing inwardly, Rebecca forced herself to turn around ready to push the doors open and make a mad dash to...she didn't know. But it was better than just standing around while the worst could be happening to the others.

A hand slammed against the door, pushing them back closed and trapping her in. She blinked confusedly, at the sight of Billy's muscular arm, the coils of his muscles flexing slightly, blocking her exit. Her shoulder bumped into his hard chest and she froze feeling the firmness. She felt fluttering in her stomach at the contact, daring not to turn around. _Butterflies, _people called them.

"Billy?" She called, her voice a little higher than she intended.

"You're not going to ask me to come along?" He asked finally.

"No, it's not your job to be my personal bodyguard."

"_Really._ And here I thought I had already taken upon myself that job years ago."

Rebecca felt her cheeks flush whether in embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell at this point. She turned, pushing a hand against his chest to try to push him away from blocking her only way out. When her hand made contact with his clothed chest she felt tingles rush through her skin, warming. Bad move. Very bad move.

"Stop playing around Billy." she fumed, realizing that he wasn't at all faltering even the slightest by her gentle pushing.

Well, it wasn't really _gentle _push but it appeared to not even make him stumble—any. She found herself wishing for once she had more strength in her than the towering, muscle packing older male in front of her.

"Who says I'm playing around?"

Rebecca looked up, meeting his eyes, and instantly felt the flutters in her stomach returned. He was looking down at her, deep blue eyes somewhat trailing downwards before returning back to meet her gaze. It seemed he too was taking in her whole appearance like she had a few minutes ago for him.

Her eyes darted downwards a bit towards his lips in remembrance of her dream before bashfully looking away, cheeks flushed. What had she just now been _thinking? _This was Billy! She shouldn't actually be fantasizing about him especially not when he was around. It pushed their unsaid boundaries; they were partners, nothing more, nothing less.

"But you are."

She felt his arm retreat as well as his body then. Instantly, she felt almost cold; the warmth of his body no longer radiating near hers. Rebecca bit her lip wondering if she had said the wrong thing. Billy appeared to be looking elsewhere, expression concentrated. Before Rebecca could question him, there was a loud slamming against the door to the far left where they had come from.

"What is _that_?" Rebecca cried, feeling tremors run through her body.

It certainly didn't sound friendly at all by the growling sounds.

"There were some dogs locked up in the far back room. Guard dogs. They probably broke free somehow."

...which meant they had to leave pronto before they broke through the door. And by the sounds of it, they were pretty close to do so.

"Billy..."

"Well, Miss-do-it-yourself, sorry but you're stuck with me again. Truce?" Billy interrupted, his voice amused but slightly unfaltering. He wasn't going to let her go out on her own now that they were together.

Rebecca smiled, a warm feeling spread in her body that she couldn't quite label. Happiness? Maybe. But it felt a bit more than that.

"Truce." she agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Billy! You weren't supposed to show up so early! -_- I had his appearance planned out differently in my head but once I got to writing it well...it didn't work out that way.

Oh, and just a random tid bit-Joshua's name was specifically choosen for him. Joshua's name means _"Jehovah is generous, Jehovah saves." _He was named this, of course, because of his sacrifice to save Rebecca. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! These chapters couldn't be written without your support. _You all rock!_


	8. Turning Tables

**VIII.**

"I have a motorcycle around the back of the building we can use as our getaway." Billy informed, eyes trailing from the pounding door beyond them that looked like it was about to give away any minute now.

Rebecca nodded, seeming to realize his urgency for she too was in a hurry. The more she waited, the more anxiety she felt over her missing comrades. Leaving the building made her body freeze however, remorse and regret filling every fiber in her body as she thought of Joshua's dead, discarded body. A part of her, the unreasonable one, didn't want to leave him behind in this hell-of-a-place but the reasonable part of her argued that there was nothing more she could do. His sacrifice would be in vain if she didn't survive, so for that reason she pushed her tired, worn, body forward, gripping her handgun tightly.

"Let's go," she stated, pushing open the door of the police building and dashing out.

A zombie came out in front of her out of nowhere, fingers reaching out forwards to grasp her. But Billy was quicker; a loud blast from his shotgun and the zombie was decapitated.

She circled around the building, Billy covering her back. The sight of the black motorcycle up ahead caught her eye. Billy jumped on first, gesturing for her to sit behind him. Gingerly, she sat herself behind him as he revved up the engine. It roared to life as he flicked the handle bars in his grasp, testing it.

"Hold on tight," he said.

Flushing lightly, Rebecca allowed her arms to drift around his waist, somewhat settling upon his stomach. Her fingers locked together, slightly brushing the fabric of his shirt. When the motorcycle took off, the lurch caused her to press her slender body against his broad back in fright. She was sure she heard him lowly chuckling under his breath. It seemed to rumble through his chest, lowly, deeply.

'Jerk,' she mentally mused to herself.

Her fingers were pressing harder against his stomach at that moment. She could almost feel the built muscles of his stomach underneath his shirt. When Billy shifted slightly, she felt herself coloring and loosened her tight grip in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled, flushing in realization.

"I didn't mean literally that tight, but that's fine. Hold on as tight as you want princess." He teased, amusement filling his deep voice.

The nickname annoyed her thought. And she made her dislike of it known by pinching his side, twisting the skin painfully. She couldn't tell if he jumped out of surprise or pain.

"Don't call me that." She grimaced.

"Ah, you prefer doll face. Alright, doll face it is."

"_No. _Neither. It's Rebecca; _Rebecca!_" She corrected, irritation bubbling inside her.

She hated being treated younger and despite the fact that Billy was older then he didn't mean he could treat her like a child. After all, she was in her twenties now.

"No Officer Chambers this time?" He teased, turning the motorcycle at a fork to the right.

Rebecca's lips parted to argue with him again when she noticed she didn't know where they were heading. Did he? It seemed so easy to get distracted now. The irony of finding Billy again in the same situation, where she couldn't really enjoy his company without anxiety of a zombie barging, in sucked.

"Billy, where are you going?"

A pause.

"I thought we would check out the work site I work at. There are higher grounds. I figured if anyone was still alive they might head there."

'If anyone was still alive...,' she thought to herself, feeling worry erupt inside her.

Her grip loosened even more without her knowledge. A sudden brush and surge of warmth as one of Billy's hands covered hers for a minute caused her mind to return.

"We won't stop looking for them alright?"

Rebecca smiled, a sad smile, and was relieved he couldn't see it now. Her hope was already diminishing. It was fading, and despite her desperately trying to keep it intact, flashes of Joshua's dead body in her mind fueled the doubt.

"Okay," she whispered, finding it the only thing she could say right now.

The night was cold. The breeze, sharply and coldly hit her cheek as they drove. It appeared even more dark and sinister at night. There were echoes of hungry moans, and scattered lamp posts that hardly did anything to light up the darkness that veiled the night sky.

Rebecca caught sight of the work site up ahead. The thick, iron bars up in place, towering upwards high in the sky. The motorcycle came to a stop upfront, engine purring still before dying as Billy turned the key.

Slipping off the motorcycle, Rebecca looked up ahead, taking in the area. Her handgun was drawn once again, fingertips gripping the handle tightly.

"How many floors are there?"

Billy stood up and was by her side. His shotgun was still slung across his back, safe. He didn't feel the need to draw it...just yet.

"Including the ground floor? About three. There's a staircase that leads to all the upper floors."

"What's at the top?"

He shrugged, "Just the 'head honcho's' office."

If the 'honcho' part of his sentence was to draw a laugh out of Rebecca, it didn't work. Instead she shifted, teeth somewhat biting onto her lower lip anxiously.

"Let's each take a floor and start from there," she ordered, eyes concentrated.

"You haven't changed at all."

Rebecca blinked repeatedly confused, and dared a risk at her handsome dark haired companion. She tried to read his expression but couldn't seem to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly irritated, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled causing her heart to flutter suddenly at the perfect way his lips twitched upwards sensually. She could feel her cheeks warming and quickly averted her gaze self-consciously, inwardly cursing at her idiotic reactions.

"Nothing Rebecca," he answered before heading past her.

Rebecca quickly followed after him, wanting nothing more than to stop him and question him further. What had he meant? Was it wrong that she hadn't changed? She thought she had changed...if not a little bit. But he...

'He hasn't changed at all either.'

She silently followed him up the staircase. Their footsteps echoing as their feet came across the wooden boards underneath them. They made it to the door of the second floor and hesitated. Billy looked up and then door, seeming to ponder on something.

"I'll take the second, you take the third."

The words office flashed in her mind.

"What's on the second floor?" She asked stubbornly.

He shifted, not saying anything for awhile. "The room where all the equipment is and the workroom where the employees took a break."

In essence, the place where if there were zombies there would be the most here.

"_Billy!_"

"What?"

"I don't need you to go out of your way to protect me, you know. I can perfectly take care of myself."

Billy's lips set together in a thin line, eyebrows furrowing downwards. "Just do what I said kid, stop trying to look for danger."

And with that he turned his back to her, proceeding to open the door ahead. Rebecca felt her mouth go dry.

_Kid..._

It wasn't enough he spoke almost condescendingly right now; no, he had to call her _kid_ too. Her pride felt trampled on. She was sick and tired of people treating her like some little, fragile girl.

He hurt her pride so she was going to strike his pride back.

"Right, because you're the one with experience with killing? How could I forget?" She snapped, turning away and making her slow way up the staircase.

"_Goddamit_, you crossed the line there Rebecca."

Rebecca stopped, jumping when she suddenly heard the door slam shut. She turned to find Billy gone, probably very angry at her.

'No, for sure he was angry.'

She heard it in his voice. But he was hurt too.

"_It doesn't matter. People believe what they want to believe."_

Rebecca clenched onto her gun, bowing her head. He hadn't killed all those people in Africa, she knew it and yet why had she attacked his weak spot like she had?

'Because he attacked yours.'

It was too late now. Brushing the thoughts away for the time being, Rebecca made her way up the rest of the stairs towards the door at the top. She'd apologize to him later when he cooled off.

Rebecca opened the door and swiftly aimed her gun, aiming it in every direction before realizing the coast was clear. Her footsteps were quiet clatters on the tiled floor as she made her way down the hall. She opened the first door in the hall, jumping slightly when she spotted a body. She ran to it, kneeling down and checking it. He was dead, probably had been for couple of hours now. The smell of rotten flesh was strong along with the stench of dried blood. Its skin was a weird reddish tint but Rebecca didn't ponder further on it.

The brunette stepped away, exploring the rest of the small closed up room. It was probably the main office Billy had been talking about. Aside from the dead body it appeared empty of any other occupants. She checked the desk for ammo, stirring papers and other items aside.

A shuffling sound behind her drew her attention and she barely had a second to jump to her side as an arm swung at her. Rebecca's eyes widened as she spotted the "dead body" withdraw its arm back and make another swift slashing motion at her. With a quick thrust, she tossed herself over the desk.

The creature made a loud, angry growling sound that she'd never heard before. It had claws almost nine inch long that without a doubt could do major damage. She aimed her gun, shooting two shots before it charged over the desk, barely missing her neck and instead slashing her shoulder. A sharp, burning sensation ran through her body but she ignored it and dashed to the door. It spotted her target and made it there before her, blocking her off.

Shrieking in horror, Rebecca stumbled backwards as it began to slowly approach her. She managed three shots before it charged at her and pinned her to the ground.

'Why isn't it dead yet?' She thought to herself in fright.

Her arms fought to keep his claws from getting to her. She knew if she let go, it would be over. But she was quickly losing strength, the creature proving much stronger and faster than the average zombie. Her shoulder ached and burned, and she could feel her strength in that arm diminishing rapidly.

She dropped her wounded arm and one of the clawed arms scratched across her cheek before she finally managed to grab her knife and stab it in the head. It gave out a loud, menacing cry before falling dead upon her.

Rebecca pushed it off her quickly, feeling trembles throughout her body. It had been a very close call. Her fingertips drew across her cheek, tracing the two scratch marks blemishing her skin. Blood drenched her fingertips and she wiped them on her jeans.

The room was closed behind her. And the sounds of footsteps stopped her. Her eyes widened as she spotted Miguel's running figure with Olivia close behind.

"Miguel, Olivia!" She breathed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Miguel asked concerned.

He was caught off guard when Rebecca threw herself at him, embracing him tightly. He smelled like blood and dirt but at that moment she couldn't care less.

"I'm so _glad_ you're both alright."

She pulled away, smiling in relief, and proceeded to hug Olivia as well who appeared just as startled by the sudden affectionate gesture. Olivia acted more prepared, however, and returned the brief embrace. Her expression albeit tired, turned suddenly soft.

"It hasn't been easy." Miguel mumbled, scratching his neck in slight embarrassment.

It was then Rebecca noticed he had a handgun clenched in his hand. And he was the one with mostly blood on his clothes. Olivia for the most part just had dirt on her clothing. Miguel had taken upon himself to do all the protecting. It made her smile absently to herself.

"Especially after I got separated from Joshua," he added.

Instantly, Rebecca's chest felt tight. Her eyes burned but she refused to allow herself to cry again.

"He's gone." She mumbled softly, staring at her feet.

There was a brief silence before someone spoke out.

"I see..." Olivia remarked silently, exchanging a brief glance with Miguel whose expression was blank.

"I'm sorry...," Rebecca stammered, ashamed.

Miguel shook his head, his expression turning pained then. "It's not your fault Rebecca. What's important now is that we find Natalie and a way out of here."

"Natalie is safe at the apartment; I made sure of it."

He nodded, "good work. Let's get out of here."

Miguel and Olivia proceeded back down the staircase with Rebecca behind them. She winced, feeling the burning sensation in her shoulder increase and held a hand to it. Blood slipped down her exposed shoulder and arm.

Olivia stopped and turned around glancing at Rebecca. Her eyes took in Rebecca's wounded arm and scratched cheek. "She's wounded."

"I'm fine," she insisted, not wanting there to be any more delay. Plus they had to find Billy. _She_ had to find Billy.

A loud sound of a door bashing open drew their eyes towards the door at the end. Miguel had his gun aimed quickly, finger ready to press down on the trigger. Rebecca instantly caught sight of the person, and drew an arm, pulling down Miguel's gun.

"Stop! He's a friend!" She cried, voice cracking slightly when another jolt of pain ran through her body.

Miguel drew his gun down and Rebecca looked over at Billy. He was taking deep breaths, and he wiped some sweat off his forehead, sighing. 'Had he run all the way here,' she wondered.

"I heard gunshots..." Billy muttered, looking away, and it almost seemed as if he was embarrassed.

He had run all the way here just because he was worried about her. Even after what she had said to him.

"Billy...I'm sorry."

Billy said nothing, merely glanced at Miguel and Olivia by her side. His eyes suddenly came across her bloodied shoulder and cheek, and something strange, unreadable, crept across his features.

"I see you found your companions. That's good." He said simply, slipping his shotgun over his shoulder.

Rebecca nodded, mumbling a quiet 'yes' in response.

"Then I'll take my leave. There are some things I have to take care of."

Blinking, Rebecca looked up quickly, just in time to catch the shotgun thrown at her – his shotgun. She held the weapon in her hands, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the gesture. Why was he giving her his gun? Why was he leaving them..?

"You're...just going to leave?" She asked in disbelief.

He didn't say anything and this time it was Miguel who broke the silence. "I managed to radio in help. They're sending a squad to clear up the area and rescue us. It'll take a couple of hours though."

Billy began to walk away then and Rebecca called out to him. "Billy!"

He faltered, not turning around despite it all, saying one last thing before he departed. "I never planned on going back with you Rebecca. You know I can't."

She did know. She knew that he was still a wanted man and thus could never back to the United States without having to fulfill his dead trial if discovered. The reality of it all made her hate the system; hate everything that damned an innocent, kind man whom she—

'Whom I _what_?'

...cared about? Yes, she did care about Billy Coen.

Rebecca looked back at her two companions who were now looking at her confused and worried. They would be safe here. They would survive she knew it. Smiling a tad, she gave them both a parting salute.

"Rebecca—" Miguel starting, cutting himself off.

"You two will be safe here. I'm going after him."

Olivia watched Rebecca with observant eyes. How the way, she clenched the dog tags around her neck now that confusedly read the name of the man that had just left a few seconds ago. She knew that look too in her eyes.

"What? No, you are to stay _here_."

"Miguel, let her go." Olivia interrupted, calmly.

"Olivia, are you insane?"

Olivia smiled at Rebecca, nodding her head as if silently giving Rebecca her approval. Rebecca realized at that moment that Olivia too had someone she truly cared about; it was the only way she could understand.

"Good luck." Olivia stated, brushing a loose dark strand of hair behind her ears.

"Roger!" Rebecca exclaimed, turning away and dashing out the door.

Miguel cursed under his breath. He didn't understand just what was going on here. Where they talking in code or something?

"What was _that_ all about?" He asked in exasperation.

So much for him being a leader; no one was listening to him today.

Olivia gave a secret smile. "Just something between us women."

Miguel gave her a blank look before thinking, 'Women...'

* * *

Rebecca ran down the staircase and through the door at the end leading to the outside. There was no sight of Billy anywhere. She ran to the left and around the corner, stopping suddenly at the sight of a figure up ahead. He had appeared to gun down the zombies around him. It was too dark to actually see his face though.

Squinting her eyes, Rebecca tried to make out his faces. The lamp posts hardly lit up anything in the darkness.

"There are survivors. I heard gunshots."

That voice...she knew that voice.

Rebecca began to take steady, slow steps backwards. Her foot, however, ended up scratching across the cement and making a loud scratching sound. Rocks shuffled and scattered by her feet.

The figure moved more under the light and she could see his face perfectly now, holding a phone to his ear. His handsome face looked colder than she remembered. And even now he was in a suit.

"Felix...what are you doing all the way over here?" She questioned.

Felix said nothing for awhile, merely slowly approached her. "I'll call you back," he muttered into the phone hanging up, "I was worried about you Rebecca."

She looked away ashamed, remembering how they had left terms at. He was a good man; to come after her even after she had broken their relationship.

But then...something didn't _feel_ right.

It was a deep gut feeling that told her something was wrong; a woman's intuition.

"How...did you get here?"

He merely smiled but this smile lacked kindness. It was a cold, calculating smile that made the hairs on her skin stand.

Rebecca didn't have any time to react before a gun was smacked across her head delivering a sharp blow. She slammed into the ground dizzily, vision blurring rapidly. Her head hurt badly and her previous wounds weren't helping the dizziness. If anything they increased the feeling.

"Why..," she stammered, finding her energy fading by every passing second. She wanted to sleep.

"Because you chose another man."

Her vision blackened soon after.

* * *

**Author's note: **I wonder if Felix's part in this was too predictable. Did anyone predict that? Please tell me _no._ Updates will be slower now because I've caught up with chapters I've already written out ahead of time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter too! I can't thank you all enough.

Some chapter notes::

"_It doesn't matter. People believe what they want to believe."_

_-_This line is Billy's from the RE0 book by Perry. (If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for? D: The Rebecca&Billy moments are so freaking cute! _*It should totally be canon*)

_Its skin was a weird reddish tint but Rebecca didn't ponder further on it._

-"Crimson Heads" or "Runners"—these _lovely_ things are found in either the RE Remake or in Umbrella Chronicles during Jill and Chris' mansion scenario. They are pretty much "dead" zombies that come back to life if not burned (only in RE remake can they be burned though) come back to life but can not only run by do double the damage—so they SUCK.

**Please review? **


	9. Friend or Foe

**IX.**

Rebecca stirred finally, eyelashes fluttering open. Her head throbbed as if someone was hitting a gong repeatedly in it.

"You're finally awake."

Startled, Rebecca looked up to see Felix pacing around the room, gun in hand. Instantly, she remembered how he had knocked her out and she struggled to get up alarmed. It was then she realized she was completely chained to a chair; her wrists chained behind her to the chair.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, struggling against the handcuffs tying her. It was a pitiful attempt but she tried regardless.

Felix placed the gun onto a desk nearby, and began to slowly approach her. Her heart jumped in her chest in fright when she felt his fingertips graze her wounded cheek, tracing the scratch mark and dried blood. His touch made her sick to her stomach now that she knew the person with it was full of malice.

"Nothing yet, sweetheart, although the same can't be spoken for that man of yours," he answered with a sickly, fake sweet tone.

Rebecca's heart raced in her chest.

_Billy..._

Had she condemned him? Was it her stupid actions that would cause him his death?

"Felix, please don't hurt Billy. _Please,_" she pleaded, hoping that reasoning with him would help.

She heard him snicker. "Come now, if I were to actually listen to your pleading where would the fun be in that?"

He was back in front of her, hand slipping across her clothed thigh, sensually. An unsettling feeling stirred in her stomach at the touch but he continued. His hand drew upwards past her stomach and stopping short of her breast, cupping it through her shirt. She shifted in disgust, trying desperately to draw away from his touch. The shuffle of silver dog tags caught his attention and he grasped the chain tightly in his hands and pulled it off her neck.

Rebecca felt herself gasp as he threw the chain at the wall.

_Clink! _

"Is that why you never let me touch you? Did you wish for him?" Felix asked with a sneer.

Rebecca felt her cheeks color. She hadn't really thought of it much honestly. Sure, she knew that she didn't want Felix's touch but with Billy it was quite the opposite but... She hadn't thought about it throughout the years. She didn't have sex, just for sex; it had to mean something to her – to feel _right._ And it hadn't felt right with Felix.

"It's none of your business," she snapped, glaring at him.

He stepped away grabbing the gun off the desk and heading towards the door of the room. But before exiting he gave a firm, demanding kiss upon Rebecca's lips. She found herself shrieking, trying desperately to pull her head away. This kiss was nothing like the ones she remembered before; the gentle, caring ones. It was bruising, painful, and made her feel as if she was kissing a stranger; something completely unpleasant and unfamiliar.

Who was this man in front of her? She didn't know. Maybe he was all a lie.

She caught her breath when he pulled away finally. Bile rose up her throat and she swallowed, trying to assuage the disgust she felt. He was still near her. She could almost see the dark pupils of his dark brown colored eyes. It made her more than uncomfortable at the moment.

"You won't get away with this," she warned, voice trying to sound hard but failing short.

Felix smirked, "But we will. No one would ever suspect us; after all we are the ones delivering a cure as we speak here."

Rebecca blinked, perplexed by this statement and then it made sense.

"You're with Tricell aren't you? This is all Tricell's doing?"

Her suspicions had been correct all along.

Felix merely smiled in response, a smile that lacked any warmth and bordered icy. "I would have prevented you from coming here and getting involved if you hadn't done what you had beforehand. I was going to stop you from coming here that night."

So, she was being punished? Was that it?

She glowered at him, not at all pleased with the fact. "So, you were playing with my life? How _dare_ you!"

"Well, you played with my feelings, so I'd say we're even," he countered coolly.

As his words sank in, Rebecca realized he had reasoning in his words. But if he had a personal vendetta against her it wasn't right for him to help take it out on thousands of other people.

"I didn't..." she stumbled over her words, stopping short of finishing her sentence. Honestly she didn't know even what to say. 'I'm sorry,' didn't seem to cut it anymore. Had he become this monster because of her? Was it all _her_ fault? Could she have talked sense into him in the beginning?

"But after he's dead, you'll have plenty of time to repent. I doubt he'll survive against that B.O.W. anyways."

Her jaded eyes snapped upwards, shock and horror flashing in her orbs. There was something much stronger and bigger out there? The feelings intensified when she realized she had lost his shotgun and he was now unarmed out there.

This couldn't be happening.

No, Billy couldn't be killed; she couldn't allow that to happen. She had to get out of here and warn him somehow.

"Well, I'll be going. Stay put now, _dear_," he sneered, walking past her and leaving her alone.

The sound of the door shutting behind her was loud. Too loud. Or perhaps it was just her nerves that made it sound as such.

She struggled against the chains, pulling on them, making the silver metal burn into her wrist, marking them. It couldn't end like this; she couldn't allow it. Getting an idea, Rebecca flipped her left wrist around, laying it flat inside the cuff and pulled her wrist downwards despite the throbbing pain that filled her. It felt like someone was twisting her wrist around. Soon enough her tiny wrist managed to slide through, red from exertion, and numbed. She realized at that point that she had probably broken her wrist now.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath.

She'd worry about the damage later.

The chair was pushed forward with her using her body as force, and she slid against the floor using her knees to navigate. It definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling. Her legs ached and it felt like she was getting carpet burns.

Finally, she made it to the desk and using her one free arm, pressed herself up. It hurt and stung briefly but she ignored the pain. Immediately after, she dug into the cabinets finding a sharp, large knife that looked sharp enough to cut through weak, fake wood.

Afterwards, she began to cut the wooden bar where her right wrist was handcuffed. Her wrist protested with her, burning a very painful sensation that ran from her wrist up through the rest of her body, like fire. Gritting her teeth, she continued to cut away the wood, ignoring the pain that ran through her body.

'Block out the pain. Focus, Rebecca.'

Finally the wooden bar fell apart and her handcuffed wrist was free. She didn't have any more time left, and after she grabbed the discarded dog tags she headed out the door. The air was a bit cold outside. Her legs ached and burned as she ran through the empty street, emerald eyes scanning everywhere alarmed.

She could hear nothing. It was far too quiet.

Her broken wrist was cradled against her chest with her other hand that still had a handcuff around it. The handcuff dangled and ironically she felt like Billy when they had first met.

The low, hungry moans of the undead reminded her that she was in the middle of the street unarmed. Rebecca wasn't entirely sure if she could shot a gun very well with only one hand. In any case, her gaze slipped down to her side where she had hidden her handgun, slipped into her jeans. It was still there surprisingly.

At this point, she didn't know where to even start looking. It was a big area, and the streets were still crowding for the most part with zombies. Some areas were clearer than others. Some not so much.

Sighing a bit in exasperation, Rebecca drew her attention ahead, catching the sounds of moans coming her way and decided to just make a move. Standing there was bound to attract unwanted attention. And she didn't want to be standing there like a duck in an open pond.

Her feet moved and then she was walking; walking with no clear destination. She just knew she had to find Billy wherever he was. But it was hard and she wished he would give her a sign, _anything._

As if hearing her internal monologue, a loud sound echoed through the quiet night, drawing her attention clearly.

_Ka-boom!_

An explosion wasn't entirely what she had meant but she supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. Immediately, she dashed in the direction from where she heard the sounds. Her breaths came out raced as she ran, bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat and perspiration. She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ended up being super short, forgive me. I wanted the next part to stand alone so I cut it to make more sense. More action next chapter and some cute!Billy&Rebecca moments. Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback last chapter! I can't thank you guys enough, really. _Now_ make this Fanfic Writer super happy and review again?


	10. The Siren

**A/N:** This ended up coming out later than I expected. I blame the computer problems I've been having. Technology has not been my friend lately. Anyone else notice the major differences in the account page? I didn't see a problem with how it was before but maybe that's just me... Err, onto the story now?

* * *

**X.**

Billy walked down the streets, dodging past a zombie when here and there. He didn't like being unarmed but it was better this way. At least Rebecca and her friends would have a better weapon in case they ran into one of those crazy assed fast red zombies. Now those things were a _bitch_.

He turned a corner, now at the road near where he lived. A clatter caught his attention and he saw a flash of something appear. There was a sound of a chuckle but he couldn't make out the figure as it soon ran away. Before he had time to question it something crashed straight through his complex building. Immediately, he stepped backwards quickly, dodging debris that flew everywhere.

'What the hell?'

His eyes looked past through the smoke to see a figure that was definitely not human. It was tall, an ugly grayish-blue color like rotten flesh and stood on two hind legs almost like a human. Its arms were big and had veins and gashes all on them. Two black beady eyes looked dead straight at him, slowly walking towards him menacingly.

'Shit.'

Before he had any time to react he found himself directed a strong, firm punch to his gut and was thrown backwards from the force of the blow. His body collapsed a few feet away, kneecaps scrapping against the cemented street, all the while he held an arm to his stomach, coughing heavily. It felt like he had just been hit car or truck even. His stomach throbbed and he could feel tenderness across his skin where he was sure a big bruise was forming.

If it had been any other man he probably would have been throwing up by now, but for Billy physical pain came hand-in-hand for him.

Billy blocked out the pain and soreness and staggered to his feet, wincing as he did so. The tyrant was approaching him again, slowly walking in big strides that made the ground tremble slightly. He knew that if this kept up he would be a goner in no time. He survived one punch but the next one would probably break his spine.

With no weapons, he realized he had only one other option for now.

_Run._

And with that he turned and dashed around the corner. It was following him but at a distance he was sure it could do him no harm. He had to keep that distance until he figured out a strategy.

His legs burned with exertion as he continued to run. The echoes of moans were heard and he almost forgot he had to deal with zombies on the side. As if it wasn't enough he was dealing with the _Terminator _here.

He caught sight of the construction building where he had last left Rebecca and her friends and wondered briefly if they were still there. He couldn't possibly endanger them by luring the B.O.W to them because he was in danger.

A quick thought crossed his mind and he stopped, eyeing the lower floor of the building. There was a room on the down floor that held dynamite. It was a dangerous move but he was out of options. He would have to blow the thing up.

Billy ran over to the construction building, feet skidding across the cement. The door was in the corner, below the numerous thick, metal poles above that made out a structure base for the above. As he checked the knob he was relieved to find it open and entered the room. It was musky and dark inside the room and he pulled out a lighter he had in his pocket to aid him in the darkness. He finally caught sight of two pairs of dynamite stuck together and grabbed them quickly before exiting the room.

He jogged to the outside, seeing a few staggering zombies up ahead that had now spotted him. Now he just had to think of which building to set up the dynamite and lure the tyrant to. As he took a few steps back, eyeing the zombies with carefulness, a sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention.

It was here. A few steps behind the zombies was the tyrant, eyeing him dead on again. The two zombies blocking him didn't stand a chance. In a matter of seconds it had slammed its fist against both of them. A cracking sound that sounded louder to Billy then it actually was came from the zombies. They groaned in oblivious pain and went flying in the air, skidding against the ground a few feet away.

One's spine appeared to have been broken and it waved his arms around aimlessly, lying on its back. The other was sliding across the road, both legs having been broken in the fall. Despite it all Billy found himself pitying them. They had been humans before after all. It wasn't as if they were _born_ zombies.

There was no time for such thoughts now though. Immediately he ran to the side, dark blue eyes scanning the buildings as he passed them in search of the best one for the job. The loud footsteps behind him weren't missed.

He passed a small store building and halted. It would do. Walking into the building, he began to place the dynamite in the center of the building. There were shelves scattered around with items and he decided in the center of them would be best. His fingers slipped into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his handy lighter once again. With his thumb he flicked the top off and lit it. The flames flickered in the darkness, his eyes warily looking out the clear windows to the outdoors where the loud crunching footsteps stopped.

The door didn't stand a chance either. It was smashed apart and specks of wood flickered everywhere. Billy held his position, planting his heels against the floor. His eyes darted over to the heavy shelves that would serve as a mild distraction; just enough time to stall.

Timing was everything. He had to time it perfectly or it wouldn't work.

His feet moved then and he shoved his heavy shoulder into the shelf knocking it over when the tyrant was within distance. Soon after the shelf fell over, items crashing and breaking below as it fell into the closest shelf knocking it over, a domino effect taking place. The rest fell onto top of the B.O.W. A dust of smoke rose and settled in the air.

Billy ran to the dynamite and lit the string end. It sizzled and the flame drew downwards on the white string towards the dynamite. As soon as he was making his speedy escape out the back window and loud crashing sound stopped him in his tracks. Before he had any time to react he found himself slammed against the wall, a strong, big hand clutching at his neck and blocking his circulation. Gasping, his feet flailed as the tyrant held him upwards, pressing his back painfully into the wall.

A burning sensation built in the back of Billy's throat as he struggled to get free. Despite his attempts there didn't appear to be any way for him to escape. An overwhelming dizziness clouded in the back of his mind as he felt his movements get heavier, slower. The sizzling of the flame on the long string echoed a heavy warning in his mind.

The tyrant didn't appear to care that it was going to die as long as it took him along. They would both perish.

His senses were numbing. His vision blurred. The burning sensation increased and it felt like his lungs were on fire. He was going to die here. All that running and hiding he did had been in vain. Bitterly, he thought that in the end he was going to die anyways; didn't all humans die anyways in the end?

Darkness set upon his eyes, a light set in the center. Tunnel vision. And then he saw a face he knew all too well; a kind, soft rounded face with bright, green eyes that sparkled like an emerald. She was still alive. And she was out there in that hellhole of a nightmare—but not by herself. She didn't need him, really. However, the desire to fight kicked in when he thought about how she was still out there, so fragile yet so strong in heart.

His fingers slipped with the very last ounce of his energy into his pocket and pulled out the lighter. He flicked back the top and allowed the flames to burn the very arm that was killing him. The skin burned off, revealing red muscle flesh underneath and the tyrant dropped him, startled for a brief second.

Air filled his lungs immediately and he gasped in air, feeling the burn run across his body. With strength he didn't know he possessed at that moment, Billy shoved his body against the tyrant, pushing it backwards a few steps. It was enough.

After that he jumped out the window just in time before the dynamite finally exploded taking with it the building and the B.O.W. Coughing, Billy laid himself on the street, staring at the dark sky with the full moon. His body was beyond worn, damaged but somehow still hanging in there. Allowing a small breath to escape his lips, he closed his eyes.

'I'm still alive.'

* * *

Rebecca turned right at a cross section and stopped in her tracks. A body was lying on the street, unmoving.

"Billy!" Rebecca cried out, running over to him and kneeling by him.

His eyelashes fluttered open upon hearing her voice and he stared up at her. He looked tired, almost defeated and his body showed it. He had scratches, bruises and cuts all over his body along with blood staining his clothes that she was sure was his.

"Rebecca," he coughed out weakly, sitting up slowly.

She held a steady hand to his chest, feeling her eyes tear up in relief. He was alive—just barely. Not too far from him was the demolished building, only in rubbles now.

"I thought...I thought maybe you..." she started but the words died at the tip of her tongue. Tears began to drip down her cheeks and she shook her head as if that would stop them.

God, if he had died because of her... She would never forgive herself—_ever_.

A gentle touch startled her back to reality as Billy's thumb wiped along her tears. She blinked, surprised to see his face so close to hers now. She could almost see the pupils of his dark blue eyes, slightly dilated and black. Her cheeks flushed and then he looked down at her handcuffed wrist, lips twitching upwards.

"You're handcuffed on one wrist?"

If possible she turned red even more.

"It's a long story," she sighed, wincing suddenly when her broken wrist was disturbed. Billy appeared to notice and he traced his fingertips across her wrist gently as if accessing the damage. She used to be a medic though; she knew the damage.

"It's fine," she assured him. If anything she was more worried about his state at the moment. "Let's get to some shelter and I can address your wounds."

Billy didn't argue.

* * *

They had taken refuge in a small bookstore that was abandoned—or free of dead people. The windows and doors were barricaded by wood making it a safe place for the mean time. Candles were lit so they weren't completely left in the dark.

Rebecca found a first aid kit in the back and came back to the front where Billy was resting. His eyes were closed and he looked in unbearable pain. She knelt beside him, opening the kit with her well wrist. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Here, let me do it." Billy said, reaching out and opening the kit himself.

Rebecca frowned, feeling useless. She couldn't do anything with only one wrist. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Billy take her wrist and begin to wrap it up. Almost immediately she took it away, wincing in pain as she did so.

"No, save it for yourself," she argued stubbornly.

Her male companion gave her a pointed look before taking her wrist again, albeit gently, and finishing with his wrapping. She tried to pull away once again but froze when she realized how close they were again. It was far too close. She didn't dare move. When Billy finished, she thanked him timidly in which he responded back with a smile before continuing on himself.

Rebecca placed her wrist in her lap, examining it. He did a pretty well job on it. It didn't hurt so much now with the support she admitted.

"Billy, did you by chance see somebody else out there? A male dressed in a suit?" She questioned, wondering where exactly Felix had run off to.

Billy who had been leaning against the wall, eyelids shut as if resting, shifted although his eyelids never opened. "No why? There's someone else out there that isn't of the walking dead?"

She bit her lip unsure if she should tell him. Would it matter? But she decided that they were partners and he needed the whole truth especially since it now involved him unfortunately.

"Yes, Felix, my ex. I just found out awhile ago he was here and is involved with all this mess." She answered back, eyes looking in her lap before back up to him. "He wants to kill you." Her words were whispered at the last sentence.

Billy's eyes opened and he looked at her suddenly serious. "An ex of yours wants to kill me? I haven't even made a move on you yet." He chuckled, voice filled with amusement despite how serious he had looked a few seconds before.

..._yet._

Rebecca blushed at the connotations. Surely he was teasing her again. It hadn't actually crossed his mind to, well 'make a move' on her as he called it.

"Another long story." She eyed his at ease state quizzically. "You're not...worried?"

Billy snorted and she felt like he would roll his eyes if he wasn't so tired. "After the shit I faced today? I think I can handle a mere human."

He was right. Sighing to herself, Rebecca stood up and decided to sit beside Billy. She could feel the warmth radiating from his form and she let her head rest on his broad shoulder, eyelashes fluttering shut. Her body was worn out and she told herself she needed just a few minutes of shut eye to carry on. It would be risky for the both of them to go asleep though and clearly Billy needed the rest more than her.

She opened her eyes, about to sit up when Billy's voice stopped her. "It's alright, you can nap for awhile. I'll stay guard."

He was far too kind to her. She realized she missed this most about him. The way he was always looking out for her. But this time she wanted to be the one looking out for him. He had done far too much for her already by helping her find her friends and staying with her up to this point. Her friends—she hoped they were okay. Her heart told her that they were most definitely safe and she would see them again after all this.

Rebecca picked up her head and took a deep breath before reaching over and taking Billy's head in her hands and drawing him down into her lap. He didn't struggle and instead stared up at her with an eyebrow raised, silently questioning her actions. Her cheeks colored again.

"I'm fine; I just want you to be comfortable. You need the rest." She mumbled, placing her hands at her sides.

"I'd be an idiot to complain then," he hummed, smirking slightly.

"Shut it. Don't make me regret being kind and throwing you off."

Billy chuckled before letting his eyelids close. "Shutting up now."

Rebecca looked out to the window, seeing darkness through the cracks. She wondered briefly what time it was. It was late most definitely. Her fingers skimmed across her handgun making sure it was still with her. She knew that Felix was still out there and waiting. They'd have to be ready for whatever he threw at them. She only hoped the worst of it was over.

Soft breathing sounds drew her to the body below. Billy appeared to be fast asleep ready. His chest heaved up and down with every breath he took and she found herself admiring him seeing as she hadn't had the time before to do so. It was the first time she had ever seen him sleeping. He looked peaceful. His strong features softened in his sleep. Her emerald eyes glanced at the bandages and wraps around his body and she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry for everything," she whispered to him, almost wishing he could hear her.

He didn't stir in his slumber. Rebecca's eyes trailed from his nose to his lips as flashes of remembrance filled her. She remembered her dream and how he had kissed her in it. Licking her lips, she bent her head down absently telling herself this wasn't a good idea. But she doubted she'd have the courage to do it when he was awake.

Her lips pressed softly against his, feeling his full lips beneath hers, and the flush of warm breath through his somewhat parted lips hit her. Her eyelashes fluttered shut briefly before she pulled away, breath catching in her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest rapidly and she felt warmth spread across her cheeks as she felt the touch of his lips still on her lips.

No, they weren't just friends. And she was starting to believe they weren't just partners either.

* * *

**Ending Note:** This was the second part. No out of nowhere rocket launcher for Billy. I think dynamite is a suitable substitute no? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And no, it's not _over_ just yet, sillies. There's still bits to come so stay tuned!


	11. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**XI. **

There were shifting sounds. Rebecca could no longer feel the warmth across her lap as she had before. Eyelashes fluttering open, she looked up to see Billy's figure going through the book shelves. She stood up to her feet slowly, feeling a little light headed as she did so. When had she fallen asleep?

Sighing to herself, she watched Billy's form. He hadn't appeared to notice her awake just yet. His back looked so big and broad from behind. Out of curiosity she wondered how it would feel to rest on it. The average man didn't have a shape to him like that. It was pure masculine—that of a true _man _in all sense of the word.

Immediately, he turned slowly as if sensing her stare, and her cheeks colored a bit in embarrassment for several reasons. One: she had been _kinda_ checking him out. Two: she had fallen asleep despite telling him she would stay on guard.

"Sorry that I fell asleep," she said sheepishly.

He smiled and her heart accelerated in her chest. "Don't worry about it doll-face. We're still alive and breathing."

"Right," she replied back with a hint of sarcasm.

It couldn't be said they were perfectly fine though, obviously.

Her eyes darted towards the boarded up window and through the holes in the wood spotted some light beginning to settle. The sun was barely beginning to rise it appeared.

"It's almost morning."

Billy nodded his head and stepped away from the shelves, standing near the desk by her. "You didn't tell me the rest of the story."

She bit her lower lip, remembering all over again the still danger out there. Tricell employers would be here soon along with officials. Even if she confessed to what she knew the officials probably wouldn't believe her but if maybe she got Felix to confess then it would be different.

"Felix is with Tricell. I think they wanted to experiment with the virus here but now they're sending officials with an antidote for the virus."

"So it looks like they're an innocent, good Samaritan," he interjected with a wry voice.

Rebecca nodded her head and looked down briefly at her bandaged wrist. She didn't know what good it would do talking to Felix but she had to try. He was dangerous but she didn't see much of a choice in the matter.

"I have to talk to him. Maybe...maybe I can get him to confess to everything."

"I doubt negotiating with a guy like that would do any good."

Despite it all, she found herself glaring at him. Was he questioning her ability to reason with someone despite it being a foe? Her hands clutched into tiny fists, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I have to try something. I can't just sit by and let them get away with this!" she exclaimed frustrated.

Rebecca turned on her heels, no longer wanting to spend another minute waiting for the inevitable. She had to do something—_anything_. A strong hand grasped her good wrist then, stopping her in her tracks. She spun around, her eyes tight as she glared at him. Why did he just give up like that? Couldn't he have some faith in her like she did in him?

"Let me go Billy," she snapped, trying to pull away her wrist. He wasn't hurting her but his strength was unyielding.

"Don't be stupid Rebecca. You can't possibly go out there alone. And to meet up with a madman who helped cause this? Think about it carefully."

Indignation set in her. It was one thing to belittle her but it was another to question her intelligence when she knew very well that she had brains. She had a degree in biochemistry to support that. But it was also beyond that. This...this was personal.

"Newsflash, I've been this situation before! Several times actually so don't you dare talk to me as if I know nothing!"

Traitorous tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't like to think about it. It only reminded her of all her friends that had died. How many more people would die before it was finally over?

She blinked when she found herself suddenly pressed against Billy's chest, his arms holding her firm against him. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she was at least relieved he wouldn't be able to see them fall.

"Billy...what are you doing?" She asked softly, energy drained from her body. She didn't have the energy to fight him off anymore.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in a husky, low voice that made her body shiver.

She rested her cheek against his firm chest letting more tears slip down her cheeks. It was warm, comforting even. He held her as if she were breakable, holding her in place firm against him but with surprising gentleness.

"I miss them," she sniffed, blinking away tears as her eyesight clouded with the salty tears.

"I know honey, I know."

His voice was so smooth and rich. He said his words soothingly and she felt a warm feeling set inside her. The butterflies came in her stomach as she felt her heart flutter in her chest upon hearing him call her 'honey.' He didn't say it the way he always said 'doll-face.' There was no hint of teasing in his voice; no hint of flirtation.

After wiping away her tears, Rebecca pulled herself back a bit even though Billy made no effort in releasing her. It was still a bit dark in the room despite the candles but she could still make out his blue eyes, so blue. She saw his eyes watching her expression carefully, lowering down to her small, full lips briefly before darting back up to her eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest immediately and her cheeks burned.

He was hesitating. It was something so unlike him. A side of him she didn't yet know.

With courage she didn't know she possessed, Rebecca drew up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, eyelids closing immediately after. His body was unresponsive to her and she thought maybe she had read the signs wrong. Quickly, she drew away embarrassed and avoided his gaze.

"S-sorry..." she stammered, feeling stupid and tried to pull away from his embrace.

He didn't let her go and before she could question him on it he slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes blinked, startled by the abrupt and almost rough kiss. His lips moved against hers, trying to get her to respond in which she allowed her eyelashes to flutter shut and kiss him back.

She felt her head being tilted as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Her lips moved against his, slowly getting a feel for how the other felt. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip then and she gasped in surprise, allowing him to slip it into her mouth.

It was difficult to explain how he kissed. He was demanding but not forceful, passionate but not over the top. And there was gentleness.

As their tongues tangled she realized she hadn't been breathing in the kiss and needed air. She drew back, catching her breath and felt her heart pound heavily in her chest and wondered if he could hear it too. She certainly could.

"Billy," she breathed a little light headed from the kiss.

"Hm?" He murmured before capturing her lips again in his.

Anything she had wanted to say blanked once he kissed her again. Her mind hazed with only sensations that were drawing from the kiss. She parted her lips, allowing him to taste her more. He was far _too_ good she admitted to herself. She could feel his fingers, drawing imaginary circles against the exposed skin above her hip bone.

Her back was pressed against the nearby desk then and he pressed himself in between her legs. Her body felt like it was on fire with the closeness of their bodies. His hips were just about almost pressed tightly against hers, teasingly.

His lips left hers only to press kisses on her neck. He bit a place on her neck; his teeth grazing against her neck, all the while one of his hands slipped under her shirt and drew upwards slowly. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him cup one of her breasts through her black, laced bra, his thumb brushing the skin of the firm mound.

She bit back a moan, squeezing her thighs together as the burning sensation increased. In the process she didn't realize she was pressing her lower half even harder against him, obliviously urging him further. His other hand went under her shirt and the two now began to work on unhooking her bra. He undid it in a matter of seconds and she felt the clasp unhook and her breasts loosened without the support.

"Wait," she whispered, half-heartedly.

Her body was crying out to him but it this was far too fast.

Billy stopped immediately and drew back upon hearing her word. She couldn't make out his face very well. It was shadowed, hard to read.

Her fingers drew back and clicked back her bra in place, slipping down her shirt afterwards. She couldn't meet his eyes yet. Her cheeks burned as she wracked her brain for something to say. Nothing came to mind.

She hadn't expected this to happen. They had both lost control. Both allowed themselves to get lost in the moment. And now the awkwardness that ensued was as heavy as it was obvious.

"Err," Rebecca stumbled in speech, averting her eyes bashfully everywhere but Billy's form.

"Too fast?" Billy offered, voice sounding lower in octave, almost husky to the point where it made her knees tremble.

"Yeah," she said lamely, brushing her bangs away from her face. They felt a bit wet from sweat.

She became all too aware that a part of her had wanted it. She had wanted to go all the way with Billy, like her dream had been leading too. The thought made her more or less flustered. She had barely just finally reunited Billy after so many years and _now_ she wanted to _jump_ him? It was a little too ironic.

Rebecca looked up at Billy then. He was leaning against the wall, eyes drawn to the cracks in the barred up door. His arms were crossed, muscles visible and firm, and she eyed them briefly feeling warmth come across her body again. Just a few minutes ago, she had felt those strong arms around her. . .

'Get it together, Rebecca,' she chided herself, somewhat amused and aghast with her body's reactions.

"Did you—" She started but then stopped, lips pursing then.

Billy eyed her, waiting for her to continue.

She had wanted to ask him if he had ever thought about her throughout the years but then realized how utterly childish that sounded. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything. And she wasn't anything special. She had the brains sure, but her looks weren't anything extraordinary.

A bit dejected, she shook her head then, a small smile across her lips. "Never mind."

"We should probably get back out there and see how your friends are holding up. We can figure out this thing with your ex out there later when we regroup," he said then, uncrossing his arms and leaning away from the wall to stand straight on his own two feet.

"Good idea." Rebecca nodded, fingers brushing across her hidden gun. Realizing something, she pulled the gun out and held it out to Billy. He looked at it with blank eyes. "You don't have any weapons on you right now. It's best if you are armed."

He looked like he wanted to protest but merely took the gun reluctantly. "You're putting a lot of faith in me by giving me your weapon, you know."

"I know." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Something flashed in Billy's eyes then. She couldn't really make out the emotion. It was intense, brief like a flicker of lightening and then he was leaning down again. His scent, so masculine and mixed in with the scent of smoke and sweat, intoxicated her senses.

She met him halfway, stepping onto her tip toes to compensate for the height difference between them. Later, much later, she would be utterly embarrassed when her reasoning caught up with her but at the moment she couldn't find it in her to care less.

Their lips brushed, and then pressed more firmly against the other. The brunette's heart raced in her chest with the proximate closeness, the heat spreading through her veins to her very core. Fire, it was like fire. _Hot. Too hot._

But then her rational finally _did_ catch up and she pushed herself away from Billy's oh-so warm and muscular arms. He eyed her then, almost appearing slightly exasperated at her once again breaking the moment. A part of her regretted breaking it too if she were to be completely honest.

"Felix," she said, turning and looking at the boarded up door, with a concentrated expression. She appeared to realize something then and she looked back at Billy with slightly wide, eyes. "Where you trying to distract me just now?" she asked quietly, underlying hurt obvious in her voice.

Billy looked at her incredulously. "You think I kissed you to prevent you from going after that guy?" His voice sounded slightly angered by the idea.

"What am I supposed to think? You never tried anything like that before." Rebecca defended, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

Her dark haired companion scoffed then, looking away with his brows furrowed. "You were a kid the first time we met. Did you honest think I would try anything on a little girl?"

She stopped herself from correcting him when he had called her past eighteen year old self a _kid_. "Some guys could care less about things like that."

"Well I'm not one of those 'some guys.' I actually respect you more than that, Rebecca." He said dryly, turning away so that she could no longer see his face or whatever expression he had at the moment.

She cursed herself mentally for making things awkward between them. That wasn't what they need at the moment. Her fingers went up to the dog tags then, fingering the cool metal with her fingertips. She had worn them because everything Billy resembled was everything she wished she could be: strong, un-fearing, daring, protective, adventurous, outgoing. He could go forward in life and not look back, not like her.

"I kept your dog tags because I wanted something to remember you by," she confessed softly then.

Billy turned then and she found him searching her eyes then, dark blue eyes flickering back and forth. "Why?" he demanded, voice sounding slightly cool. She probably had hurt him with her words more than she thought she had.

"...I don't know. I just did. I always wondered about you throughout the years. If I could have done more than I did then I would have jumped at the opportunity." Her shoulders slumped then, as she gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes briefly.

"I thought about you too," he admitted, startling Rebecca into looking up quickly in surprise. She was sure she was blushing at that moment.

"Y-you did?"

"Of course, you're not exactly someone a guy can easily forget about with that face." He smirked when her blush increased even more.

"Shut up!" She snapped, punching his shoulder half-heartedly.

His smirk widened even more and she rolled her eyes before smiling once again. They both had misunderstood each other's feelings. She was glad they had straightened things now. And she was glad she meant something to him, too. The thought made her stomach flutter eagerly and anxiously.

"You should come with us. We can think of a way to get your life back afterwards." She stated, the blush finally dying down from her cheeks.

"I can't. And you've done more than enough for me; more than anyone else ever had." Billy said, reaching up and running his fingers across the dog tags around her neck. When he rested his hand on them, she was sure he could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest but instead of pushing his hand away this time, she rested her hand over his.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Billy..." But then he pulled away from her and she felt her heart drop.

And then she heard the loud, familiar cry. Billy was at the door in a flash, pulling away the wood that was blocking the door and Rebecca was immediately at his side. When the door finally was able to open, she dashed out, calling out Natalie's name. She appeared to be trying to fight off a zombie that was on top of her, trying to bit into her chest. Quickly, Billy drew out the gun and shot a head shot, exploding the zombie's head in a flash. Natalie wailed in horror and stumbled backwards as blood splattered onto her cheeks, bright red against her pale, milky skin.

"Natalie!" Rebecca cried, running over to the younger girl and helping her up. Natalie immediately hugged her companion, body trembling with relief and fear.

"I'm so glad you're still safe," she breathed, pulling away to eye her male savior. "Thank you." He nodded in silent acknowledgment to her thanks.

"Were you with Miguel and Olivia?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, but we got separated. Some crazy guy with a gun started shooting at us from afar."

Rebecca stiffened upon hearing Natalie's response and eyed Billy who looked at her with the same expression. "Was he wearing a suit and had brown hair?"

Natalie blinked, "Yes! Did you run into him too, Rebecca?"

The ex-medic sighed and held a hand to her forehead. It looked as if Felix wanted to assure that none of them would escape from this nightmare.

"We have to find Miguel and Olivia. He'll be after us all now." Billy informed, checking the chamber of his gun.

At the moment there were three of them but he was the only one armed. Miguel had been armed too, however, so the odds would be in their favor if they regrouped with him and Olivia. Two guns were better than a mere one.

"Is he a friend of yours, Rebecca?" Natalie asked then curiously, darting glances at Billy. They were a little _too_ appreciate for Rebecca's tastes though and she found some irritation bubbling inside her from this realization.

"Yes," she answered back quickly, a little harsher than she intended and from the slight smirk across Billy's face, he appeared to notice her light jealously.

Billy pulled the back of the gun, loading the chamber. "Shall we ladies?" He gestured, urging with his head in a direction to take all the while sparing a glance at Natalie who still was staring at him slightly dreamily.

He was enjoying this a little too much Rebecca noted; the fact that he, even though in his thirties now, could attract a girl as young as eighteen. If that wasn't quite the ego boast, she didn't know what was.

With a huff, Rebecca stomped past Billy, making her way through the streets without a care that Billy was the one armed not here. She ignored his little chuckle at her irritation, instead focusing on her surroundings. At the moment, she couldn't help but wish he wasn't so _damn_ flirtatious - or extremely good-looking for that matter.

* * *

**Author's note**: Jealous!Rebecca is super cute. I can imagine her getting all jealous, and Billy finding it amusing and cute.

Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! The story may be coming to a closure soon but I still have some twist(s) up my sleeve so keep reading on~

_P.S._ I have a website up for all my fanfics including upcoming ones! The link is on my profile; feel free to check it out~


	12. Monster

**XII. **

Rebecca ignored their conversing. Which was the nice way of saying she bit her tongue through Natalie's giggles. Really now, they were in a death-to-death situation and the younger girl was giving 'gaga' eyes over a man twice her age?

'And you're being a hypocrite,' she chided herself.

"Rebecca."

The brunette blinked, taken by surprise and turned to face the voice that called her name. Natalie was eyeing her puzzled, almond shaped eyes wide with concern flashing in them.

"What?"

"I called your name several times. Are you okay?" The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side.

"Peachy," the ex-medic mumbled back, flicking her broken wrist a bit in discomfort and wincing in pain as she did so. She was tired and dirty and just wanted to go home and take a long bath after this experience. Unfortunately, it seemed like it would be awhile more before she was even allowed such a 'luxury.'

Billy eyed her then with something like disbelief. She ignored him and luckily before he could question her she spotted the two figures of her companions. With relief filling her, she rushed over to them, face lightening up.

"Olivia! Miguel!"

The two turned and shared smiles with her. They looked just as dirty and bloodied as she did. When they spotted Natalie behind them approaching with Billy, relief filled their faces as well.

"Thank God, Natalie is with you too. We were afraid we wouldn't find her." Olivia said, brushing away a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Her neat bun was more or less disarrayed and yet Rebecca couldn't help but notice she still held a glow of elegance to her, although all the dirt and grime on her face marred her tanned skin.

"Where did Felix go?" Rebecca cut to the chase. Later, they'd have time to exchange pleasantries. Now they had to focus on the danger at hand.

Olivia blinked and exchanged looks with Miguel who looked just as puzzled. Rebecca supposed they were surprised that she knew the name of the 'mystery man' who tried to gun them down. If only they knew...

"You know him?" Miguel questioned.

"Long story," Rebecca answered with a sigh.

"Last time we saw him he was towards that way." Olivia pointed a finger in the east direction.

Rebecca nodded and then took a few steps back, eyeing the pointed direction with a concentrated look. Before she could get any further, however, she was stopped by Billy who placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a brow furrowed slightly.

"You're not going alone." Billy gave her a stern look.

Rebecca may have rolled her eyes. She wasn't too sure. She did, however, shrug away his hold from her shoulder, flashing him a mild glare as she placed her hands on her hips. If she was trying to look tough she failed miserably sadly. Her stature and 'baby-doll' face really didn't help.

"It doesn't concern you, Billy."

The words were cool and slightly harsh but Billy appeared not to take offense to her words, or if he did it didn't show it. The tell-tale sign of his narrowed eyes, however, showed that he was in fact annoyed by her insistence – or 'bravado act,' if you may.

"I don't give a damn if it doesn't concern me, Rebecca. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

He was being as hardheaded and stubborn as she was. It annoyed her now. How he wanted to protect her like she was some weak little girl who couldn't take care of herself. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to prove herself to him and to everyone else.

She wished she could be like _him_ – or even like Jill or Claire for that matter. The two women were capable of handling themselves perfectly in such horrific situations.

'So, you came all the way out here to prove yourself?'

In a way, she had but she hadn't expected it to turn out like _this -_ this terrible reminder of a bloody nightmare of the past. It was a scar that refused to heal and probably never would.

A scream tore the tension and Rebecca turned just in time to see Miguel shoot a bullet into the skull of a zombie who had tried to bite into the flesh of Natalie. She used the distraction and turned on her heels running, ignoring the yell of her name.

It was more than just proving herself. Felix wouldn't kill her – at least, she thought he wouldn't. The others he probably would kill, _especially_ Billy. It was about protection. She didn't want to endanger them. She'd rather endanger herself in that case.

A sound of upcoming footsteps drew her to a stop. The glimmer of a familiar flicker of hair and clothing caught her attention as she haltered in her steps. The gun aimed at her head didn't take her off guard too much. It was to be expected, really.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you up and about. You were always so very stubborn." Felix 'tsked' with a glimmer of amusement flashing in his light colored eyes.

"Then it shouldn't be a surprise why I'm out here to meet you then," Rebecca quipped back.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca. Always believing the best out of people. It's an endearing trait, really but just makes you gullible darling."

The comment hit a nerve with the brunette. She winced mentally before directing a hard glare at the male. "Excuse me for refusing to believe there's actually scum out there, like, oh you?"

He gave a humorless smile. "Insults will get you nowhere." He waved his gun around then. "Move."

Without any weapons, Rebecca had no choice but to follow. She walked over to Felix slowly, expression blank. She refused to let him get the best out of her. No cowering, she refused to cower.

"Good," he mumbled when she stopped near him, hands clenched at her sides into tight fists.

The warmth radiating from his body provided no comfort for her from the slightly cool approaching morning. If anything it chilled her even more to the bone and made her want to stumble away in disgust.

Appearing not unnerved by her silence, Felix continued. "Seeing as how the experiment failed against your _lover_," he paused here, disgust and obvious hints of mockery filling his voice at the word 'lover.' "I have another idea in mind."

The brunette froze in response. She looked up in time to see the sneer come across his face as well as the malice. The hairs on her arms stood and she instantly feared what was going through his mind at the moment.

With his free hand, he pulled out a syringe with a strange colored looking liquid inside. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was. Immediately, Rebecca's heart pounded heavily in her chest and her throat went dry. The grin that came across his lips confirmed her suspicions.

"Worry not, however, because I'll be there by your side throughout it all. I can only fathom the face he will make once _he_ sees your transformation. I doubt he'd even be able to pull the trigger even with his death flashing before his eyes at your hands."

The terror that came across Rebecca was tenfold. Thoughts of her turning into one of those _monsters_, void of any feeling except that of killing came to her mind. It was enough to make her want to hyperventilate. But staring at the barrel of Felix's 9mm handgun she knew she didn't have much of an option now. Either she died by his gun or turn into something she wasn't and kill the others. Both didn't sound too pleasant but the latter was something she adamantly refused to let happen.

With the syringe nearing her neck, Rebecca acted. In a matter of seconds, she moved. Aiming a well directed kick to the shin, it was just enough to distract Felix enough to grasp his hold on the gun and push it upwards into the sky. The gun went off then, loud and echoing in the silent streets. With the closeness, the sound of the gun going off just about popped Rebecca's ears, and the smell of gun powder almost made her choke. She ignored both and fought with Felix over the gun.

Unfortunately, even with her strong will she wasn't strong enough to overpower him. She found herself shoved harshly to the ground, falling onto her rear painfully. Seconds later with the sound of the gun going off once again, she found herself gasping in pain as the flaming sensation overcome her body. It burned her, spread all throughout her body, clouding her mind with pain.

Her fingers flew up to her shoulder, grasping where the bullet went through it and more than likely hit the bone. It hurt badly and the blood pooled through her fingers. She looked up in time to see Felix aim the gun once again but this time at her kneecap.

"You always did overestimate your capabilities, Rebecca." His eyes narrowed the slightest, light brown eyes cool and sharp.

Rebecca could feel slight tremors run up her body in anticipation. She could see his finger itching towards the trigger. It was very clear that physical pain inflicted upon her was something Felix wouldn't hesitate with. Did he even care anymore? Had he even to begin with?

"Felix..."

The sound of a gunshot going off made Rebecca's eyes shut tightly. Seconds later, she realized she felt no pain and only felt herself being pulled up under her arm. Her eyes opened, blinking at the scene of Felix down on his knees, grasping his hand as the gun was scattered off to the side at a distance. She saw the blood drip down his arm and dazedly spotted a hole in his palm where the bullet had went through.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked with concern, helping her to her feet.

She wanted to look at him and answer; she did but found she couldn't. Instead, she stared off at Felix who was cursing in pain. He looked up at them, directing an angry glare that appeared to be mostly directed at Billy who was by Rebecca's side.

Felix then made another attempt to grab his gun. Rebecca screamed as Billy shot him once again, this time hitting the other male right in the stomach. Felix gasped in pain, falling to his knees and holding his stomach where red began to soak his white button up shirt.

"Billy, no!" Rebecca cried out, using her hands to push down Billy's hand that was holding up his gun. With a quick glance up at his face, she saw the flashes of anger and hate come across his cool face. When he looked down at her, she shook her head with a pleading look.

Not like this...she didn't want it to turn out like this.

A male chuckling caught both of their attentions. Rebecca turned around to see Felix laughing all the while he held his arm against his stomach. It was then she spotted the syringe in his grasp.

"You think it's over? It's far from over. I won't let any of you escape. You're all going to die here." He sneered before pulling his hand that held the syringe up and injecting himself in the neck.

"Don't!" Rebecca fought against Billy's hold on her arms holding her back. She watched in horror as the liquid in the syringe slowly disappeared and then Felix tossed it away when it was all gone. He was still laughing throughout it all even when he started groaning then and trembles came throughout his body.

Billy began to slowly pull Rebecca back, his eyes watching cautiously at Felix's transforming body. Rebecca continued to struggle in his grasp, breathing heavily through the now numbing pain throughout her body. A loud roar numbed her body to a halt as she stared with wide eyes.

He was _transforming_.

Felix was gasping through pain as the convulsions increased. His eyes flashed a red color and slowly his body began to twist and grow and form into something else all together. Through the sounds of ripping clothes and the cracking and twisting of bones, Rebecca found herself unable to even draw her eyes away. She stared at the horrific sight, heartbeats racing in her chest.

It was _huge_. It stood towering about seven feet tall on long legs. Its arms were thick and muscular with big protruding knuckles that looked spiky and would probably cause major damage to the skin on contact. Its skin was a sickly looking white on bluish color that more or less cried out 'death on legs.' The grotesque big red eye in the middle of its stomach staring straight at them made Rebecca feel even sicker to her stomach.

There was no sign of it ever being human. Not even the small beady eyes on its small shapely face that stared blankly back at them.

"Rebecca, move." Billy ordered quietly, tugging insistently on her arm in an attempt to get her out of harm's way.

Rebecca couldn't move though. She felt her feet glued to her spot, body shaking heavily.

"Rebecca," the ex-lieutenant called her name again.

"Felix, what have you done?" She said in a soft, trembling voice. It didn't have to turn out like this. It _didn't_.

The monster hissed a low, evil sounding sound before charging straight at them. Rebecca, frozen in her spot, couldn't stop staring into those evil eyes with one thought coming into her mind: 'This is my entire fault...'

* * *

**A/N: **_And it begins…_ I got such wonderful feedback last chapter; thank you~! *huggles reviewers* You all have no idea how happy your reviews make me. So, I treat you all with a much early update! Hopefully, I can keep up this trend and finish this story before I start school. :)

Till next chapter~


	13. The Catalyst

**XIII. -The Catalyst**

Dimly, Rebecca was aware that she was still alive. Slowly, her eyelashes fluttered open in time to see Billy's form over her, protecting her from both the fall and possibly any debris that fell in the charge of the attack. A quick flare of embarrassment came over her as Billy rolled over to the side, wiping away some sweat that had formed on his forehead. It was then she realized it wasn't sweat but blood that trickled down his forehead.

With concern, she reached over and wiped away the blood with her fingertips, green eyes filled with deep worry and above all adoration. This man was always protecting her even when she always pushed him away. It drew at her heartstrings, and filled with her warmth all the way down to her very core.

His deep, dark blue eyes eyed her silently without question and she found herself getting lost in his eyes. It was only until she heard the menacing roar that she was once again aware of their surroundings. The tyrant roared loudly, angrily before turning around from the building it had crashed into. The said building fell apart around it, debris and smoke scattering in clumps. She was suddenly oh-so aware that they had dodged the narrow bullet that time.

Billy stood to his feet, helping Rebecca in the process as he kept a tight grasp on his handgun in his free hand. With only a handgun at their disposal, Rebecca realized they really didn't stand a chance against the _monster_. Even with a shotgun, their chance at survival was a bare minimum.

The B.O.W. was making its way towards them - slowly, creeping menacingly in pace, the huge red eye stared at them dead on horrifically. Billy stood in front of Rebecca cautiously – protectively, slowly edging backwards and she mimicked his movements without really thinking about it.

"Billy," she called his name quietly, stammering to a stop as she was unable to finish her trail of thoughts. The tone of her voice spoke wonders though, speaking of underlying hints of questions in it. _What are we going to do? –_it seemed to whisper.

The tyrant screeched loudly and charged again. Billy immediately took Rebecca's hand in his grasp and the two dashed around the corner, barely dodging another one of the charges. The sounds of another crashing building made Rebecca wince briefly in fear before focusing her attention ahead. Her breaths raced as she tried to keep up with Billy. They couldn't run forever though and she was unsure of what their battle strategy would be. But at the moment, she put all her trust in Billy and followed his lead. Keeping a distance seemed like the best approach at the moment.

The two spotted Miguel, Olivia and Natalie ahead. Miguel was finishing off some stray away zombies while the girls stayed behind his protective aim. The three immediately looked up upon seeing Rebecca's and Billy's approaching form and then their expression grew wide when they heard the loud, monstrous roar in the distance.

"We have to go. It's coming," Rebecca gasped out, feeling her chest tighten as she tried to catch her breath.

Miguel and Billy exchanged looks. They hadn't known each other very long or very well for that matter but something about the look spoke volumes. There was something like an unspoken understanding that flashed in the exchanged looks.

"Olivia, take Natalie and Rebecca and hide somewhere safe. Whatever you do don't come out and expose yourself. Quickly!" Miguel ordered, reloading another magazine into his weapon.

Olivia hesitated, eyeing both the girls and then Miguel. Finally, she nodded obediently and proceeded to grab Natalie's and Rebecca's hand to pull them away to safety. Natalie went willingly only sparing a worried glance in the men's direction but Rebecca would have nothing of it. She struggled in the older woman's grasp stubbornly.

"No! We can't leave you two to fight that thing alone!"

"Rebecca..." Immediately, she stopped to listen to the voice, looking up at him, defeated and tired and more than anything terrified. "He's going to go after you first, you know this already."

Rebecca looked at Billy confusedly. There was an underlying meaning to his words, she knew but she couldn't figure it out. In her mind, Felix would want to destroy Billy just to torture Rebecca and nothing more. Before she could ponder it further, another roar that oddly enough sounded like that of her name drew their attentions.

"Come on!" Olivia insisted, pulling on Rebecca's wrist and Rebecca allowed it this time far too distracted to fight any more. Billy was watching her as she was pulled away and she could only stare back at him pleadingly, her eyes pleading for him to not die, to not let this happen. But then she was pulled away into a building and her sight of Billy disappeared.

As Olivia began to board up the door, Rebecca instantly felt a wave of coolness overcome her body. It was a numbing kind of cool, not brought about by the cool warding away night; morning was approaching now. She had seen the hints of the sun rising beyond the horizon earlier. But the darkness was still just as prominent it seemed, stubbornly refusing to be ward away by the light.

With the sound of another roar and of a crashing building falling to the ground, Rebecca felt trembles run throughout her body. The ground beneath them quaked and her heart felt like it was fluttering like hummingbird wings. She could faintly hear Natalie in the corner quietly praying under her breath, something that sounded like an 'our father.' Even though Rebecca did come from a Christian family herself, something like praying didn't come to her mind at the moment. Her body urged and pulled at her to run outside and do _something_. It yelled at her not to sit around helplessly as her friends outside possibly were being beaten to death or worse were already.

Shutting her eyes tight through the pounding of her head, the brunette clutched her fists at her side and then felt something in the pocket of her jeans. A vial of sorts was felt and she pulled it out, eyeing the light colored liquid._ Sulfuric acid _was scribbled neatly on the label in small cursive black ink. She remembered having taken the chemical from the lab to study its effects on the sample of the boil she had gotten at a later date.

It was by a long shot a pathetic and vain attempt. The vial was small and hardly had enough to pose much of a damage but it just might do _some_ damage; that in itself brought about a small flicker of hope inside the ex-medic. She clutched it in her grasp and then pushed Olivia away before running out the yet to be boarded door.

"Rebecca!"

Ignoring the cry of her name, the brunette dashed through the streets, feeling her heart and breaths race together almost as if in synch. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Billy being thrown across the street. Her heart thundered in her chest as she saw him collapse onto the ground, flinching in obvious pain before attempting to stagger to his feet bravely. Miguel was in no better shape either but he repeatedly put shots into the tyrant before he, too, was thrown away to the side by a wave of the tyrant's strong, long arm.

She was too far of a distance to throw the vial, and it wasn't a basketball after all but something small and light weight. So, she ran a bit closer noting that the creature was approaching Billy slowly and dangerously. It hadn't appeared to notice her approaching form yet as she stared at its side up ahead. Finally, when she was close enough that she was sure she could indeed hit it she took a deep breath in preparation.

Her arm swung back then and she threw the vial with as much strength she could muster. The vial flew through the air before crashing into the monster's big, ugly red eye in the center of its stomach. It screeched in pain as the acid burned through the pupil and melted away some of the area.

Rebecca smiled in satisfaction before the sound of Billy yelling out her name caught her attention. The tyrant was approaching her at an almost dash now and she shrieked in terror before throwing herself to the side and barely missing the attack. Her body skidded across the cemented ground, feeling rocks dig into her sides painfully and her elbows got scrapped in the process.

As she slowly pushed herself up, her eyes looked up ahead in a distance where she could spot the discarded shotgun. The loud roar brought her attention back and she scrambled to her feet. The ground beneath her shook and thundered with every step the tyrant took, small vibrations echoing throughout. When she reached the shotgun, she quickly turned around, making sure to catch Billy's form in the distance.

A sense of déjà vu filled her with her next words and actions. "Billy, catch!" With that, she used all her left over strength and might to toss the heavy shotgun over in Billy's direction as far as she could. It flew through the air, spinning as Billy made his way over to catch it, it falling short a few distance from him.

Rebecca smiled in satisfaction before she was suddenly smacked right across her chest, making her fly backwards, falling onto her stomach flat. She felt her breath knocked out of her, pain hitting her body full force from the fall. A strangled gasp of pain escaped her lips and she could hear Billy's yell of her name echo faintly through her pain clouded mind. Everything was spinning.

The brunette felt herself being raised then, felt her feet dangling in the air. She shook her head, trying to focus away from the heavy dizziness she felt. The stench of burned skin and blood hit her nose, strong and profound. Why wasn't it just killing her already?—

—And then it hit her. A strong sense of horror, disgust and above all terror filled Rebecca. She gave out a cry, moving her dangling feet furiously and trying to pull away from the strong grasp she was in. She couldn't see where Billy was.

"_No_!" She wailed, reaching down into her pocket, pulling out her pocket knife and stabbing it into the centered eye in the middle of the B.O.W. It screeched in horror and dropped her immediately to the ground. She scrambled to her feet, dashing past it and to the side where she spotted Billy trying to catch a perfect shot without her in the way. When he did finally get the shot now with her free from the monster's grasp, he pumped up the shotgun and blasted a shot hitting the beast square in the back. The shot rippled through muscle and skin, blood bursting through the hole the bullet ripped through.

Rebecca dashed over to Billy's side, allowing him to take a position in front of him protectively. Her shoulders shook and she hugged her arms in a sad attempt to stop the subconscious reaction.

"Billy it—"

'It wants to infect me with an embryo…' The rest of her words she was unable to speak out loud, instead voicing them in her mind.

Billy gave her a quick look of concern before drawing her attention back to the B.O.W. He made a gesture with his head, urging her to get away once again. She shook her head insistently even knowing that she at this point would be of no help without a weapon.

The ground shook beneath them. Loud stomping steps approached them slowly followed by an angry, terrifying roar of the monstrous creature that was their foe.

"Rebecca, go check on Miguel," Billy said then.

Rebecca hesitated briefly before nodding silently and making her way over to her fallen comrade in a tired jog. She could hear the echoes of Billy's shotgun going off behind her, fighting against the urge to look back. When she reached Miguel, he was cradling his left arm appearing to be dislocated in the fall. Instant sympathy filled her.

"Miguel—" she started but was interrupted by the older leader.

"There's no time. I have to help…" His statement ended with a painful cry as he tried to move his shoulder. Rebecca placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him not to move and hurt himself even more.

"Don't move. It looks really bad," she said.

Miguel sighed still holding onto his arm. Rebecca looked back, watching Billy duck from an attack and counter attack with his shotgun. While the shots did damage it was hardly enough to bring down the Tyrant. The thing didn't appear to be getting any weaker—_slower_, maybe, but not considering its body kept reintegrating.

Rebecca's eyes darted back and forth taking in her surroundings. It was then she noticed the big truck in the corner, the driver's door open. She looked back towards a building behind where Billy and the B.O.W. were. A plan came to mind and she quickly stood upright, giving Miguel a quick glance. He, too, was looking where she had been and appeared to come to the same conclusion she did. Without a word, he held out his gun to her, nodding. She gave him a thankful smile and took it before jogging over to the truck.

'Please have the keys inside, _please_.' The keys weren't in the ignition, and Rebecca gave a frustrated cry, slamming her fists onto the steering wheel. Her heart thundered in her chest, loud and fiercely as the sounds of the Tyrant roaring in the background. She looked up then, and her eyes widened. A key was glinting up above the flip-down flap up above of the ceiling of the truck. Her fingers reached up quickly, yanking down the key and jamming it into the ignition. The key turned and instantly the truck's engine roared to life.

Rebecca jumped outside, taking the gun in her possession and shooting the muffler in the back. The metal dented, oil leaking out and beginning to form a puddle where the truck stood. Satisfied with this, Rebecca made her way back inside the truck and closed the door. She spotted Billy pumping his shotgun before letting loose another shot at the Tyrant. It staggered backwards with the firepower, growling lowly. Rebecca put the gear into drive then and slammed her foot on the gas pedal. A loud screeching sound of tires burning was heard as the truck was forced forward faster and faster as the speedometer continued to go up in speed. Turning the wheel to aim at the B.O.W., Rebecca kept her foot pressed down on the gas pedal, not faltering once even when it felt like her heart was pounding in her head and her surroundings appeared to be spinning past her eyes.

When she was close enough, Rebecca opened the door, screaming out an order. "_Billy, move_!"

Billy ducked out of the way quickly, rolling over to the side to safety, just as the truck dashed past him. Rebecca took a deep breath then—

—And jumped out of the speeding truck. Her body hit the ground painfully before rolling on the hard rocky road. The burning, aching pain that ran through her body was intense as it was fire-y. Struggling to sit up, Rebecca made it barely in time to see the truck slam into the Tyrant bursting into flames at the collision. Seconds later, the flames hit the oil leaking from the broken muffler and a huge explosion took place.

_Boom! _

Flickers of debris fluttered in the air, the flames burning intensely, bright in the approaching morning. Rebecca looked around waiting, seeing no sign of any life in the exploding mess of flames and debris, the truck itself not withstanding in the aftermath.

There was little time for her to feel remorse; thoughts of—'did it really have to come down to this, Felix?'—clouded her mind.

"Rebecca."

The brunette turned to face Billy, pain clear in her light colored eyes. She said nothing as he helped her to her feet, eyes taking in her bruised form.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Her smile was strained and so obviously so even to herself.

Hundreds of deaths? A thousands? Just how many more deaths would there have to be before it would all be truly over?

"…yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled softly.

It was all she really could say at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Because Rebecca really needs to be the hero for once. Ah, does this mean it'll end all next chapter? Actually _no_, this story just might hit 20+ chapters. I guess you guys have to suffer a bit more before you get the much anticipated ending. ;) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter~! You all are super special awesome.


	14. Burning in the Skies

******Important tidbit: **I have a new poll up on my profile that you can vote on for a future possible work/pairing. Please do go vote; I'll love you forever if you do.~

* * *

**XIV. –Burning in the Skies**

Rebecca sat beside Natalie and Olivia as Miguel and Billy appeared to talk about something. After they finished, Rebecca gestured Miguel over beside her. The older male didn't protest when Rebecca started to check his arm, assessing its damage.

"This is going to hurt," she warned kindly.

He nodded and she popped his elbow back into place. He winced in pain, biting onto his lip and clenching his other hand into a tight fist in retaliation. She cooed softly, wrapping his elbow up in a bandage wrap. All throughout it Olivia watched with concerned eyes, placing a comforting hand on Miguel's shoulder when it was over. He flashed her a reassuring smile that she returned with a soft one of her own.

"You're probably going to need an arm slink when we get back. It's going to need better support than what I've done." Rebecca detailed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Thanks," Miguel said, nodding his head.

Rebecca smiled at him before standing up and looking around. It became obvious to her companions whom she was looking for because Miguel immediately spoke up. "He's outside."

Flushing slightly, Rebecca nodded and made her way outside of the small building they were taking refuge in. She found Billy's form sitting on the curve of the sidewalk, hands rested behind him holding up his weight as his legs stretched out before him. She walked over to him and sat beside him, resting her hands on her elbows as the handcuff dangled still from her wrist; she smiled wryly at this.

"It didn't fall off, surprisingly."

Billy looked at her, lips twitching upwards at a corner. "That's because you don't have the magic touch."

She saw no reason not to tease him back. "Oh, and I suppose you do?"

He smirked, reaching over and taking her handcuffed wrist in his grasp. His thumb brushed across the smooth under-skin of her wrist. The slow, sensual movement of his thumb brought goose bumps to Rebecca's skin.

"Maybe," he drawled, his voice a mixture of smoothness and huskiness. "Care to find out?"

Rebecca proceeded to withdraw her hand (with much reluctance) and smack him playfully on his shoulder. They both smiled afterwards, relishing in the peaceful movement between them after such a hectic time period. . . _again_. Surprisingly, there were no zombies in sight. The streets were clear and quiet. The sun was rising in the orange lit sky. Rebecca rested her hands in her lap, glancing down at them briefly before looking over at her handsome companion. He was staring ahead almost pensively.

"Where are you going to go now?" She asked.

Billy shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure; this whole ordeal wasn't in my plans."

"I figured as much," she teased, almost taken off guard at how easy it was for her to do so.

He smirked at her, for once having no come back and they fell back into quiet, peaceful silence. The silence itself didn't bother Rebecca nor did it appear to bother Billy. What did bother Rebecca was the feeling of impending separation for the two. Why did it feel so much harder than it did last time to separate? Why did she yearn to reach over and touch him, feel his smooth and yet rough skin underneath her soft fingertips?

"You're still set on not coming with us…right?" she mumbled, staring down at her hands in her lap. She felt Billy shift, his body so close and yet so far away from her.

"Yeah."

She sighed heavily in response, a little overly dramatic even to a degree. "Stubborn-headed, fool," she whispered, intending it to be an insult but coming out instead as a soft, breathy whisper.

Suddenly, Rebecca felt his hand on top of hers, drawing her fingers into his. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the action, her heart racing in her chest. She was sure her cheeks were coloring again and hoped he wouldn't notice. When she finally looked up, she met his gaze. It wasn't as intense as it normally was, a little tired and jaded more so but most definitely softened to a degree she hardly ever saw on his face. It made her heart race even more if possible. He didn't say anything despite it all; they merely looked at each until Rebecca looked away flustered.

"Where are you going to go now?" She asked, fiddling with her free hand on the hem of her pants, the other still entwined with Billy's. She relished in the warmth their contact radiated.

Billy paused, thinking. "I was thinking about Canada," he shrugged. "What about you? What are you going to do?" He asked, glancing over at her briefly.

Rebecca thought about it. She looked down, seeing the flickers of blood on her clothing. . .her handcuffed wrist. When she closed her eyes, everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours hit her once again; the deaths, the betrayal—_everything_. "I…I'm going to join the BSAA," she answered finally.

Billy looked surprised, obviously knowing the organization she was talking about. He didn't say anything on it but she looked at him continuing. "Tricell has to be stopped after this. . .all of this has to just stop. And if I can help I will. I don't want to run away anymore," she mumbled, glancing down at the ground.

She felt Billy's hand tighten on hers. "Then don't."

The rest of the time they sat in silence, watching the bright orange sky and beautiful rising sun alerting them that they had survived yet another day.

* * *

The sound of airplanes was what got their attention later that day. Miguel rushed outdoors just in time to see a helicopter land and someone wearing a white coat get out of it followed by several others. Billy was by his side, hiding the females behind him as they watched the Tricell workers approach them. One of them that appeared to be the head of the group stood in front of the others. His brown hair was slicked backwards, glasses balanced on his nose hiding pale gray eyes.

"Any of you infected?" He asked mechanically, drawing stiffened postures from the group.

"No, we're all clean," Miguel answered calmly, exchanging glances with Billy and the others.

The worker nodded and then urged for the others to begin. "Our trucks with the antidote should be shortly. We shall take it over from here. Do you have a means of evacuating?"

Miguel nodded. "We do. Our ride should be here shortly."

Rebecca watched as the men in white coats look at her questionable, taking in her bloodied cheek, shoulder and bandaged wrist. She stiffened when one began to approach her, picking into his coat. "She looks bad."

She stepped back quickly, eyes wide before Billy finally stepped in. "She's fine," he said coolly.

The Tricell workers exchanged looks before the head worker shook his head. "Just safety procedures. It won't hurt too bad."

Billy was about to protest but Rebecca placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's okay." He looked down at her, brows furrowed and a frown across his lips. She merely smiled at him. Afterwards, he sighed and stepped away, watching her and the approaching worker closely.

The needle looked pretty bad. Rebecca took a small breath, closing her eyes as she felt the needle break through her skin, inserting the fluid into her body. It did hurt but not too bad. Seconds later, it was over and the man was walking away appearing satisfied. Rebecca rubbed her arm. It felt like she had been badly pinched.

Another sound of a helicopter broke the tension. Olivia waved instantly, a smile gracing her lips as it lowered. When it landed, the door flew open, and Rebecca recognized the pilot immediately.

"Looks like you guys have had quite the adventure," their pilot observed.

Olivia laughed softly. "You have no idea."

Rebecca watched the exchange feeling something weird develop in the pit of her stomach. It was like nervousness. She couldn't stop the nervous feelings from developing and growing. When Miguel and the others said they had to grab some quick things before leaving, she realized why she was feeling like this.

It was time for her to part from Billy once again.

'Not just nervousness. It's something more than that, too.' She thought to herself, rubbing her arm still silently. It was a bittersweet sadness that grew in her chest.

Rebecca spotted Billy walking over and began to follow after him. She was stopped by Miguel calling out to her then.

"Don't be too long. We have to go," he ordered, his voice soft.

The brunette nodded before running after Billy. It didn't take too long before she finally caught up to him. He was waiting by the motorcycle, watching the sky with a thoughtful expression. When he spotted her approaching, he glanced at her questionably.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." She stopped in front of him, giving a sheepish look.

He smiled. "Another goodbye, huh?"

For some reason, his words made her want to cry. It was another goodbye but why was it so much harder this time? Why did it feel like her heart was being squeezed in her chest? There was such a strong pressure in her chest at the moment.

She nodded, feeling her throat go dry as she touched the dog tags around her neck. She hesitated with her next words. "I guess you want these back?" Her fingers lingered on the cool metal, not really wanting to part with them.

Billy shook his head. "Consider them yours. Besides they look better on you than me." He smirked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

Rebecca flushed with his words. He always said those kinds of things—things that made her heart do flip-flops. When she met his gaze again, she realized he hadn't ever stopped looking at her face. He was almost _always_ looking at her face as if there was something there she hadn't quite noticed. The wistful, bittersweet and longing feelings rushed at her tenfold then.

"Billy, I…" She was surprised when he stopped her, pressing his fingertips to her lips. She could almost taste the warmth and salt of his skin underneath her parted lips.

"Don't," he mumbled lowly.

She hadn't even known what she had been about to say. Her lips had formed the words on their own, forcing themselves through her subconscious. She blinked then, feeling wetness gather in her long eyelashes. When he pulled his fingertips away from his lips, he allowed them to brush across her cheek faintly. As if her body had a mind of her own, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him downwards and smashing their lips together forcefully. She could feel his reluctance almost immediately and he pulled away quickly.

"Rebecca," he said, giving her a pointed look.

She glanced up at him, her eyes half-lidded. "Let me have this," she whispered softly.

She feared he would scoff and push her away then; think she was foolish for starting something now of all times. His clear blue eyes searched hers then, pausing as his hand reached up and brushed her cheek and tucked some loose hair behind her ears. It was surprisingly sweet and soft and made Rebecca want to cry all the more. She shut her eyes tight, feeling the sadness wash over her along with the rejection, but before she could ponder such feelings, she felt his lips on hers, soft and warm.

Rebecca kissed him back immediately, pushing forwards every feeling she had but had no words for; trying to show them through her kiss since she couldn't through her words. She didn't hesitate to part her lips, allowing him to slip his velvet tongue into her mouth and taste her even more. The warmth came across her body as it always did when they touched. It was intense. . . overwhelming, and invoked all of her sensories. She pressed her tongue against his, giving a quiet moan when he returned the action.

When finally air called for between them, Rebecca pulled away, giving his bottom lip a small, longing nip in the process. She drew her arms downwards to her side then with reluctance and felt Billy let her go as well. She was flushed and embarrassed but at that point didn't care.

"If things were different…"

This time Rebecca cut Billy off. "I know." He looked at her in slight surprise and she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "But they aren't, right?" She could feel her bottom lip trembling through her cool words.

'Don't. Let him finish. . .let him—' she ignored her thoughts and looked back in time to see Olivia approaching them in a distance.

"Right," he agreed.

Rebecca smiled, a sweet and yet pained smile. It made Billy want to reach over and touch her _so badly. _Instead he settled for clenching his fists at his sides.

"Don't get into too much trouble in Canada," she said teasingly before adding as an afterthought, "Billy Coen."

It had been so long since Billy had been called by that name, _his_ name. He swallowed, catching his thoughts before answering. "Same to you, Doll-face," he said back with a wink.

Rebecca wrinkled her nose cutely at the pet name, frowning before rolling her eyes. "You're the only one that calls me that," she mumbled to herself before smiling again with a wistful look. "Bye," she said then, the words coming out almost as a whisper that trailed off.

"Bye, Rebecca."

Rebecca turned away from him, walking to her friend slowly, eyes closed and taking a deep breath. She didn't turn and look no matter how much she wanted to. Even when she heard the sounds of the motorcycle roaring to life seconds later.

'Don't look back. . .don't, it'll—'

She stepped into the helicopter, seating herself in the far corner as she waited. Miguel told the pilot to wait while Olivia went to grab something she had forgotten, all the while sparing a concerned glance in Rebecca's direction. She ignored it as much as she ignored Natalie's but she was relieved they weren't asking her questions. It was hard enough as it was.

Minutes later, Olivia returned and the helicopter began to take off from the ground. When Rebecca felt, the 'copter lift, she couldn't help but rush to the other side to look out the window. Billy wasn't in the spot anymore. She felt something wet hit her hands that were clenched at the window then. Looking down, Rebecca realized it was tears. More tears continued to slide down her cheeks and she shut her eyes, willing them to stop.

'Billy…'

Her small form shook with her silent tears, and she found herself wishing for something that appeared like it must always part ways.

The sun was now bright in the sky, lighting up the previous darkness as illuminate as ever. Another day, another parting, and yet in the end had she really followed what she wanted? She had wanted to follow after Billy; she had but she had something else she had to do. She had to avenge her fallen friends - the ones that died because of the biohazard nightmare that continued to occur at the hands of evil. It was something she felt determined to do. . .for them.

Rebecca wiped away her tears then, clenching her fists. "Chris…Jill…I'll help you guys end it. Even if…I die trying."

It was the second most important promise she had ever made in her life. The first freeing a man she had grown to care for in such a short time and the second to end something that had destroyed their lives and continued to do so.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"No," she smiled then, "But I will be."

She would continue to live and fight for those who no longer could.

* * *

**A/N: **It could have ended it here but…that's way too mean. So there are still a few chapters ahead. Unless you all want me to cruelly end it here? Haha.

And reviews make me happy, so please do review~! I always appreciate and read every one I get. 3


	15. Till We Aint Strangers Anymore  Part1

******_Important tidbit_: **I have a new poll up on my profile that you can vote on for a future possible work/RE pairing. Please do go vote; I'll love you forever if you do.~

* * *

**XV. –Till We Aint Strangers Anymore - Part 1.**

"_Don't get into too much trouble in Canada…"_

He could still see that sad, sweet smile across her pink lips. He could even still remember the soft, sweet and addicting taste of her. Mentally, Billy scoffed at such thoughts, wondering when he had turned so sappy and sentimental. He hadn't bothered with other women. There had been many, he admitted with a bit of shame, in his younger years when he hadn't cared so much about repercussions and only lived for the moment. His mother would have been ashamed had she been alive to see it.

He shifted in his bed, before sitting up and deciding it was time to get up and stop lazing about. The white sheet of paper sat on the nearby desk haunting him almost. He glanced at it reluctantly.

It had been weeks since he had finally made it to the Canadian border. The numerous stops along the way hadn't eased his tiredness, only serving to make him more tired. It was so much that when he barely arrived in Canada he chose the first apartment he came across to reside.

The male frowned then, giving another glance at the piece of paper with neat, cursive words scribbled on it. He had already read the note, the words imprinted in his memory. It was only a matter of acting now. The question was: did he bother? In the end would it be worth all the hassle this was bound to prove to be? He wasn't too sure if he were to be completely honest.

"_Don't hurt her."_ The words echoed in his mind, reminding him of that very same day weeks back where his peaceful life living in Mexico had changed for the worst.

Billy leaned over and took the paper, glancing down at the handwriting. Almost immediately the memory flooded his mind.

….

_He watched Rebecca walk away not once looking back. It was like their first meeting all over again. He felt a bit stupid honestly, watching her as she walked away, not once faltering. Did he expect her to look back? Stupid…_

_Without another thought, Billy turned away, immediately starting up the motorcycle and revving up the engine. It gave a purr before roaring to life. The sounds of quiet footsteps caught his attention and he could feel the presence behind him. He turned, surprised to find one of the older women of the group in front of him. What was her name? Allie. Livi. _Olivia…

"_Well, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Billy asked smoothly._

"_Don't flatter yourself, Billy Coen." Olivia gave him a pointed look, brushing back some loose strands of hair back._

_The use of his full name caught Billy's full attention. He had never given out his full name and he doubted Rebecca had either. His eyes narrowed then taking in her entire form. Something about her was familiar. _

"_Does the name Anthony Ramirez ring a bell?"_

_The name did ring a bell, unfortunately. "Ah, so you're the kid's little sister."_

_Olivia sighed, nodding her head, eyelids lowered somewhat in a pensive look. "If it's any consolation, he was young…and stupid." _

_Billy scoffed. "Young and stupid enough to go along with killing innocent people and join in blaming me for their deaths?"_

_The brunette stiffened, Billy's words obviously hitting a nerve. He almost felt bad - keyword almost, but the anger bubbling up inside him made it almost impossible for him to feel guilty; not when his whole life had been ruined because of it. _

"_He…regrets it every day," she mumbled, her eyes directed towards the ground in aversion. _

_Billy felt as if his mouth was filled with something sour. He could feel his heart pounding in his head through his bubbling anger. It would do no good to take it out on her seeing as she was only an innocent woman trying to honor her family. He couldn't blame her for caring about her brother but she was wrong if she thought he would give a damn._

"_It doesn't change anything," he said coolly, wondering if she was done. He had enough about hearing about the past. It was bad enough the memories wouldn't fade away; he didn't want to deal with this onto it. _

"_No, no it doesn't," she agreed, shaking her head solemnly. "But it could lead to something more."_

_Billy, who had before been looking away and fuming silently, looked back to Olivia with surprise across his features. She bit her lower lip before digging into her pocket and holding out a folded piece of paper out to him. The ex-lieutenant hesitated before taking it, eyeing it questionably. When he opened it he saw the letters of her full name and what appeared her address and number. He raised a dark brow at this._

"_Normally women don't give me their numbers and address like this."_

"_Don't be cute." She sighed, but she looked almost relieved at him joking with her. "We want to help."_

"_We?" Billy questioned._

_Olivia nodded. "Yes, my brother and I. I'm sure he would agree to help you if you allow us." _

_Billy's eyes narrowed then. He closed up the paper, almost tempted to rip it into pieces right then and there. "I don't need any of your help."_

_It was quiet between them then. Billy assumed the conversation would end then and there and he was okay with that. However, as he was turning around she stopped him by speaking out once more. _

"_I understand you won't ever forgive him. I understand his apology will never be enough. But if you won't allow us to help you for yourself, and maybe, even his own selfish reasons of feeling less miserable, then at least do it for _her_." _

_At the 'her' Billy felt himself freeze. He didn't need to ask who Olivia meant by it. Her name was forever embedded in his mind along with her smile, laugh and soft rounded face. _

"_How do I not know this isn't a trap?" He asked cautiously, turning around to face her once again._

_Olivia's eyes widened. He watched her eyebrows furrow then, her expression hard. "Coen, don't insult me by suggesting such an underhanded thing," she said, her voice hard and sharp. The nice and calm act was dropped finally and it took him off guard honestly. Something in him cracked then._

_Billy felt himself smirk, running a few fingers in his hair. "Alright, let's say I buy this. What can you do for me, honey?" He said slightly mockingly, further making her expression harden. _

"_First off: it's Olivia to you. And second: check inside the paper," she corrected, her voice all professional and crisp._

_Intrigued, Billy did as he was told. Inside the piece of paper was a small, professional card; a family business card at that. He eyed it in confusion before the words on the card registered in his mind, surprising him. _

"_A lawyer…honestly, didn't see that coming," he mused._

"_And a doctrine in Science," she added, a hint of smugness in her voice at the surprised look across his face._

_Billy decided to cut to the chase. "Alright so let me get this straight. Your brother is willing to help me along with you how?" _

"_My brother will correct his testify. We can track down the other platoon members and urge them to do the same. As for me…" She paused, giving him a radiant smile that shined despite her dirtied face. "Say hello to your new lawyer, Mr. Coen."_

…

Billy snorted at the memories. Lawyer…right. When had the criminal system ever helped him? He fingered the paper then, eyeing it silently before flipping it. The _other_ address and number on the back stared back at him. A strong urge grew in him then. He was so tempted to call…to hear her voice; maybe just hang up after hearing so. It could be quick.

…

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Olivia blinked, looking up at Billy. Her gaze was confused, not quite understanding his question. Billy gestured silently towards the piece of paper with her information and card. She pressed her lips then, a small wind coming in and brushing away some loose strands of her hair. _

"_My reason is different than just pity or helping my brother feel better about himself. It's a little more than just correcting his misdeeds too."_

_It was a roundabout answer. Billy snorted. She was avoiding his question; so he prodded even more, annoyed at this. "Meaning?"_

_She didn't say anything for a few seconds before giving a tired sigh. "Turn the paper around."_

_Billy did so and saw the scribbles of another address and number on the paper. The name _Rebecca Chambers_ was scribbled on the top. It was obvious at this point whose address and number it was._

"_I don't know the circumstances but I can see how much she cares about you. Don't hurt her."_

_He looked up in time to see her look back. When he said nothing in return, she smiled faintly. "I have to go. Think about it, Billy." _

_Olivia turned away then and jogged her way back to the helicopter. Billy looked away afterwards, glancing down at the paper. He almost threw it away - almost but couldn't once he realized what it meant in the end._

_Billy tucked the paper in the pocket of his jeans before swinging his body over on the motorcycle. As he took off, he could hear the sounds of their helicopter taking off._

…

Billy reached for the nearby phone, fingers dialing the numbers before he could stop himself. Once he realized whose number he was dialing, he slammed his finger on the end call button, cursing at himself. He couldn't put her in danger nor could he get her hopes up. It wouldn't be fair to her. She deserved so much more.

The male sighed heavily, running his fingers through his slicked back hair.

Rebecca's voice rang in his mind. _"I don't want to run away anymore."_

Was he running away? Had he just given up?

He could still remember his response to Rebecca's words.

"_Then don't."_

It was enough for him to reach over for the phone again and dial another number. It rang and he felt his throat go dry as he waited for someone to pick up. Rings later finally someone did answer.

"Hello, Olivia speaking."

"I'm in."

* * *

She looked different their second meeting. The sight of her skin or clothes not marred by dirt or blood was a definite difference from the first time. Her long hair was still neatly tucked into a professional bun, a few loose strands framing her oval shaped face. When his eyes took in her slim fitting charcoal suit and skirt with heels, he raised a brow.

"I would have dressed up more had I known our meeting called for it."

Olivia took in his pants and plain white shirt absently. "I just got off of work," she said slightly offhandedly, brushing a hand on her skirt.

She gestured him to take a seat then and he did so, looking around her condo. It wasn't as big and glamorous as he expected one of her status to have. The creamy, warm walls were decorated with nice paintings and pictures and the sliding door near the far back sported a nice balcony view.

The trip to New York had been an oddly pleasant one. The helicopter that had picked up Billy at the Canadian border had been the Ramirez family's personal one. For whatever reason they had one, Billy didn't care to ask. It was a luxery they obviously could afford.

Olivia flipped through what appeared her paperwork, one brow slightly furrowed as she searched her desk for the proper notes. Afterwards, she placed them on the coffee table, looking at Billy. "Would you like anything? Brandy? Wine?"

"Brandy sounds good, actually."

She made her way into the kitchen, her heels clanking as she walked. He took the time to explore the room. One picture in particular caught his attention. It was a smooth, red wooden framed picture frame with what appeared a recent photo in it. Olivia was in it, arms wrapped around her older brother's neck, a smile across her red lips as Anthony grinned dopey-like, his hand forming a thumbs-up.

Olivia returned at that moment, holding out a glass out to him and holding a wine glass in her other hand. Billy thanked her and took the glass, taking a gulp. The alcohol slipped down his throat instantly warming up his insides. It had been a long time since he had a good brandy like this. He watched as Olivia sat down opposite of him on another light brown couch, swirling the white liquid in her wine glass before taking a sip.

For the sake of conversation, he asked, "What's that?"

She smiled. "Chardonnay."

Billy took another sip of his brandy, and Olivia picked up her notes, flipping through them. "I arranged for my brother to meet us here in a few minutes. All I ask is that you remain somewhat civil." She gave him a pointed look then.

He snorted. "Not making any promises."

Olivia didn't say anything further on it and instead took another sip of her wine. When a quiet knock came at her door, she stood up immediately and went to answer it. Billy watched as she exchanged a kiss to the cheek with Anthony, feeling the bubbling anger coursing through his veins. It was hard to keep his feelings in check; it was hard to stare into the face of someone who had helped to condemn him.

"_Dios mio,_ is that really you, Coen?" Anthony gasped, surprise evident across his tanned and not so anymore boyish features.

The punch should have been expected. Billy thought that it was by the way Anthony's eyes didn't widen nor did his stance falter. Olivia was shrieking, however, pushing Billy away harshly and screaming at him in what appeared bad words in Spanish. Anthony merely wiped away the blood slipping down his busted lip, trying to calm down his younger sister who was having a fit.

Olivia turned towards Billy then directing a cool glare. _If looks could kill_, ran through his head, almost making him chuckle at said thought. "I told you to be _civil_! I will not tolerate such uncalled for acts of violence! Do you not want to get your life back?"

The anger inside Billy simmered down. He didn't normally fly off the handle like that. Taking a deep breath, he released it with a sigh and nod though he offered no apology. It didn't seem like Anthony minded at all and didn't expect such.

The two were ushered back in the living room where Olivia rushed into the kitchen for ice. Billy sat in silence, staring hard at the floor as they waited for her return. While he talked with Olivia if any silence occurred, he felt no need to talk to Anthony. Paying attention to the younger male might lead to Billy wanting to hit him again.

"I didn't think I'd see you again after that day," Anthony said then, breaking the silence.

Billy simply gave him a cool look, his jaw tight.

The brunet sighed, glancing down at his tanned hands absently. "You can imagine when my sister said she had found you the surprise I felt. We all heard from the police report that you were killed back during the transporting."

"Yeah, I can imagine it is a surprise I didn't make the ride to my death," Billy said dryly, his words harsh and sharp.

Anthony inhaled sharply, his form stiffening. "Billy I…I really am sorry for that," he mumbled pathetically weak, his form deflating afterwards. "Maybe after all this you can see how truly sorry I am."

Billy ignored him, not wanting to get riled up anymore. Luckily at this point Olivia walked in and placed the ice pack against Anthony's lips, preventing him from speaking anymore. She eyed the damage then, lightly brushing her fingertips across his lip.

"You're going to need a couple of stiches, _hermano, _but aside from that it doesn't look too bad." Olivia flashed Billy a look then.

"Don't; it's fine Livi," her brother reassured.

She said nothing more on it and instead drew back, crossing her legs, her voice all professional. "Let's get down to business then. One corrected testimony won't do us any good unless we get the other platoon members that testified against Billy to confess to their lies."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Billy asked, picking up his forgotten brandy and taking a long gulp in hopes to numb the now throbbing in his head. This all was serving to be a bad headache for him.

Olivia exchanged looks with Anthony then. "I can make some calls," he offered, standing up to his feet.

Billy resisted the urge to scoff. "Connections?"

Anthony smiled, fixing the cuff of his dress shirt. "I actually know someone who is a private investigator."

This caught Billy's attention but he didn't show it. It wouldn't do any good to get his hopes up after all. "And if they're no good?"

The smile that came across Anthony's face this was time was surprisingly a bit smug and, instantly, Billy was reminded of how it was the same one Olivia flashed him once. "Then I have my other sources. I'm with the FBI."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter! Crash and Burn is almost at the 100 review mark! Also, this is the beginning of development chapters. And worry not, Rebecca shall get her 'after-the-nightmare' parts too.

Now, review, pretty please.~

Spanish Dictionary:

"_Dios mio…"_ -Translates literally to "My God" and used in our sense of "Dear God," or "Oh my God."

"_Hermano."_ –-translates to "brother"


	16. Steady As She Goes

**A/N:**In this chapter you shall see some familiar old RE character. Oh! And I want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: _CreatedInFyre7_, _bhernandez02897, __xSummonerYunax_, _missesxglass_, _Savage __Larkin_. I wasn't too surprised to see people disliking Anthony. I was expecting that reaction. ^^; But, carrying on now, here's chapter sixteen.~ (wow, sixteen chapters already?)

Oh, the **poll** is still up on my profile and will be for awhile. So, go, go, go **vote**.~ xD;

* * *

**XVI. –Steady As She Goes.**

The ride back home was a long and gruesome one. Hardly anyone spoke throughout it; instead they pondered and mused and mourned the events that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. When the time came for Rebecca to part ways from her comrades, she was still frozen and numbed by her thoughts.

She exchanged hugs with Miguel, Olivia, and Natalie, and soft requests of making sure to keep in contact with the other were spoken. Olivia held their embrace longer. "Take care of yourself," she murmured quietly, pulling away with a soft expression and worried eyes.

Rebecca gave her a tired smile and nodded her head. "Same to you."

Another long ride from the airport back to her home in California awaited Rebecca. She seated herself near the window of the plane, glancing outside it and taking in the clear blue skies. Several hours later when she finally did arrive back in her hometown, she called for a taxi, forcing herself to go to the hospital to get checked. After _another_ long grueling hour of being poked at with needles and being forced upon medicine, she finally made her way back home.

Her apartment was empty, of course. It had been months since she had been in it due to her moving in with Felix. She still had some boxes unpacked and cluttered in a corner. Her phone went off then and she scrambled into her purse, trying to find it.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, you're back! I heard the news. Are you okay?" Claire's concerned voice came over on the other line.

Rebecca juggled her phone in one hand and with her free hand she started to slip off her shoes. "Yeah, I'm fine, Claire. I'll get started on my paperwork and get it back to you guys as soon as I'm done."

"There's no rush. Take it easy, okay? I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Rebecca smiled despite knowing Claire wouldn't be able to see it. "Talk to you later, Claire."

Afterwards, Rebecca placed her phone on her stand and slipped her other shoe off. With the stickiness of blood and sweat clinging to her body, she decided taking a long shower would be best. She walked into her bathroom, turned on the knobs, and slipped off her clothes. The warm water hitting her bare skin uncoiled the tense muscles in her back but also burned and agitated the wounds and scratches she had on her body as well. About twenty minutes later, Rebecca stepped out of the shower and slipped a towel around her body, sighing a bit.

The brunette placed on some pink sweats and decided, regardless of Claire's insistence, to get started on her paperwork. It was something to distract her much clouded and troubled mind. As she got started she found the words registering less in her mind and instead began to chew on the end of her pencil.

"I can't concentrate." She groaned to herself and placed a hand to her forehead. The quick movement drew a soft _clank!_ It drew her attention downwards to see that the dog tags around her neck had slammed against the table she had taken a seat near. Her fingertips went down to the cool metal, brushing across.

"_Consider them yours. Besides they look better on you than me."_

The words should have made her feel better but they didn't. She could only think about their kisses, their _final_ kiss, and how he cut her off only for her to do the same to him later. Her hands were trembling as she clenched them around the dog tags.

"Why…why didn't you stop me?" she whispered to herself. "Did you not care to?"

She didn't expect an answer. There was no Billy here to answer her. The tears that slid down her cheeks felt warm and some agitated the wound on her cheek but she ignored the pain. Her body trembled as she sobbed quietly, bowing her head. Time passed, she lost track of how long she cried, but somewhere between it she had ended up falling asleep on the small table. When she finally came to, her cheeks were stained with dry tears and her body felt stiff.

Groaning, she stood to her feet, stretching out her arms. The dog tags _clinked_ with the movement. This time instead of touching them in wistful remembrance she grasped them, took them off and tossed them angrily into the nearby desk. She shut the desk drawer with them in it then.

It made sense now. Now that she had the time to ponder and muse over her feelings and everything that had happened. There was no doubt in her mind how she had felt about Billy…how she had probably _always_ felt about him.

'I love you…I love you,' she repeated in her mind like a mantra. It felt good to finally admit it, if not to him at least herself. It made her heart feel a little lighter and her chest a little less tight. Above all, it made it a little more bearable.

"But it doesn't change anything now does it?" She mumbled out loud, his words feeling sour in her mouth.

'It wasn't like he had wanted to hear it anyways.' She thought to herself with a sad smile.

No…these were her secret feelings that she would lock away forever.

Rebecca closed her eyes briefly before walking over and picking up her phone. She dialed a number then, waiting as it rung. He answered soon after, voice sounding as deep and as familiar as the last time they spoke that it made her feel all the more wistful.

"Hey Chris, I got something for you and the BSAA."

"Rebecca…I heard about what happened in Mexico with Terra Save—"

"Don't, I'm fine." Rebecca cut him off, knowing where he was going with his comment. She sighed softly then. "I'd like you as a reference, if you don't mind."

There was a pensive pause on Chris' part. "Reference?"

She smiled. "Yep, I want to join the BSAA."

* * *

Weeks later, Rebecca was a proud member of the BSAA herself. It wasn't hard considering her background experience with dealing with the biohazards and, of course, her degree in Biochemistry wasn't taking lightly. Chris had insisted against it despite it all, but Jill and Claire had supported Rebecca all the way. In the end, the heads of the organization agreed that her experience and intelligence was more than enough to guarantee her a spot in the branch, only showing a little wariness about her small lack of battle and weaponry experience. She had assured them she could learn quickly, however, and promised to have practice fields twice a week.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Chris grumbled, tying the shoe laces to his boots.

"I won't be in the fields too much, Chris." Rebecca brushed a hand to her short hair.

She knew Chris worried about her almost as much as he worried about Claire. It was flattering but Rebecca felt that this was something she had to do. It was like one of the final pieces of her life.

"I can't believe Jill went along with this." He ran a few fingers through his short cropped brown strands of hair.

Rebecca stepped onto her tiptoes to playfully mess up his hair. He gave her a look that was not amused in the least. She merely smiled and balanced back onto her feet, entwining her fingers behind her back.

"Thank you. I know even though you were against it you spoke highly of me to the officers," she said with a soft smile across her lips.

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well, is there really _anything_ bad I can say about you in that aspect?"

"Nope!"

"Exactly."

Rebecca gave a slightly high-pitched girlish giggle that wasn't at all hard on the ears. It had been quite a while now since she had laughed as such and it felt good to do so. Chris gave her a slightly annoyed look but she could see the corners of his lips twitching, trying to hide his amusement.

"Well…" Rebecca tapped a hand to her vest. "Let's go watch me get my ass kicked by Jill in the battle practice."

Chris chuckled and smirked. "Believe me, I will be watching."

There was a sound of a loud _thwack!_

* * *

"Ow, my back." Rebecca groaned, rubbing a hand to her back that was aching like crazy.

Jill gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, you didn't do too badly today though."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle and tried to hide it by clearing his throat and holding his fist covering his mouth as he did so. The pointed glare Jill gave him wasn't unmissed. He gave her a sheepish smile in response.

"By the way, your designated uniform just came in, Rebecca," Jill said, brushing back some of her long brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. She had grown it and now it was almost always in a ponytail and underneath the blue cap of her BSAA uniform.

This fact made Rebecca all the more excited and enthusiastic. She practically glowed the entire way back to her lockers where Jill presented her with her very own BSAA uniform. Unlike Jill's blue uniform, Rebecca's was more like a counterpart with Chris'. The top was a forest green, one that matched her eyes, and the bottoms were a light ivory color that came with dark knee pads and a matching light vest. Rebecca fingered the BSAA signature patch on the sleeve, a smile coming across her light pink lips. And just like that, with this uniform she became a part of something much greater than she could imagine. She felt like she just _belonged_. It was a calling of sorts for her; just like science had called her so had this.

"You did good." Jill gave Rebecca a pat on her shoulder.

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Jill."

Afterwards, Jill excused herself and left Rebecca alone in the room. The brunette hummed softly and placed the uniform into her locker, closing it shut. When she walked out the room, she spotted Chris all geared up and placing his handgun in his holster. She blinked, surprised at this and glanced up at him questionably.

"Something up?"

Chris eyed her. "Yeah, we got a lead on Spencer."

Jill jogged in then, all dressed up in her blue clad uniform. She was fixing up her cap by the front, stopping to stand by Chris' side. "Hopefully, we can get some answers this time," she said, sighing a bit.

Rebecca couldn't agree with them anymore. She nodded and smiled at the two. "Please be careful you two."

"Of course." Chris patted Rebecca's shoulder, giving her a brief smile before turning away and making his way out.

Jill stayed and exchanged a quick hug with Rebecca, giving the younger brunette a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. We always are."

Rebecca felt something stir in her stomach. She couldn't quite label it but it felt. . .odd. It made her both nervous and worried. It must have showed on her face because Jill lingered, placing a hand on Rebecca's arm. Rebecca brushed away the feelings. "See you two soon."

Jill smiled once more before walking after Chris. Rebecca watched her leave, not making an effort to move. The strange feeling came back. It made her feel a little sick to her stomach. Was it women's intuition kicking in? No, she told herself she was foolishly being over-concerned. After all, Chris and Jill knew what they were doing. They were soldiers in their own particular way. They were veterans of sorts when dealing with bioterrorism. So then…why didn't these thoughts reassure Rebecca?

She couldn't have known that Jill wouldn't return that day with Chris.

* * *

Hours later, Rebecca was surprised to get handed her first field work. She looked down at the case file handed to her, glancing over at the information and quite morbid pictures of the aftermath. She winced mentally at the sight. "How did this happen?"

"Some kind of contamination spill we propose. I know it hasn't been very long since you've been initiated into the Organization but…" The older, higher-leveled official trailed off, brushing his hand across his almost bald head.

Rebecca smiled. "I understand. I'll get suited and ready now."

He nodded, appearing to be pleased by her enthusiasm. "At the heliport, a helicopter will pick you up and take you. You will meet up with a few members of the South American BSAA branch and they will assist you while there."

Rebecca gave an enthusiastic nod and respectful salute that was immediately returned with a smile playing across the man's lips at the action. It was a cute gesture and _so_ Rebecca. Afterwards, the brunette rushed to her locker, grabbing out her uniform and getting suited. The uniform fit snug against her and she couldn't help but feel slightly wistful as she gave a quick glance at herself in the nearby mirror. It was almost like her old BRAVO days…

Shaking her head at those thoughts, Rebecca made her way out, not once looking back.

* * *

She had never been in Colombia before. The ride there had been long and tiresome, so when they finally landed she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. The sun was falling at the time, alerting them all of the approaching night. Rebecca exchanged few words with the pilot before making her way into the city. The breeze was slightly cool now, not at all humid but the abundant mosquitoes were annoying. She was swatting at them the entire walk to the building she was designated to meet up with the other BSAA members.

Rebecca waited outside, hugging her arms as she gave a small sigh. When she heard the approaching footsteps, she turned to see four approaching figures. Two males and two females, she noted.

One of the males, an average heighted, good looking male with tanned skin and a charming smile stepped up to greet her first.

"Hola _Chica_, the name's Carlos Oliveira. You must be the BSAA medic they sent." He held his hand out for her to shake.

She shook it, raising a brow. "I'm Rebecca. Jill talked about you before," she said absently.

This appeared to catch Carlos' attention. "Jill Valentine? Ah, you're friends with Jill. Cool." He grinned, his teeth flashing white behind his lips.

Jill had spoken about Carlos briefly before to Rebecca. It was only a brief mention but Rebecca could tell that Jill held a regard for Carlos and it was to be expected considered what they faced alone in Raccoon City. Jill trusted Carlos and that made Rebecca feel a bit more comfortable.

The rest of them exchanged introductions. The other male was named Abel, a dark haired man with hazel colored eyes and an almost boyishly handsome face and a cleft in his chin. One of the females was named Clarisa who spoke in a soft murmur and had an equally soft rounded face that made her look even younger than Rebecca. The last female was named Sofia and, unlike her female counterpart, spoke loud and proud, with sparkling light caramel colored eyes.

Afterwards, the group walked to the housing they were designated for the trip. The males were grouped up together to allow the females to have their own rooms. Everyone then began to get their things set up for the night. When it was a little before nine pm, Rebecca slipped out of her room and headed outside. It was dark and the stars were surprisingly bright in the dark sky. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She had dressed into some purple sweats to sleep in and it allowed her some comfort from the slightly bitter cool night.

After walking for a brief while, Rebecca found herself approached by a much older man. He spoke in a slurred, lazy tone and she could smell the liquor coming off his breath. The closeness made her step back, trying to ward him away but he was very insistent.

"Perdón, pero no quiero problemas." Rebecca held her hands up, stepping backwards as the drunkard continued to step towards her.

She still couldn't catch what he was saying, and it wasn't just because he was speaking in such a bad, fast Spanish. When he grabbed for her wrist and tried to press up against her, she just reacted involuntarily. Her knee picked up and slammed into the man's groin causing him to loudly yelp and allow her enough time to slam her foot into his stomach. He let her go immediately, falling to the ground helplessly. Rebecca panted a bit as she held her wrist that seemed to be burning at the moment.

"Rebecca!" Upon hearing her name being called, she turned to see Carlos jogging towards her. She was relieved to see the flirt at that particular moment. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to giggle given the circumstances. She had just beaten up a much bigger man single-handedly. "Yeah…"

Carlos took a minute to glance down at the groaning man on the floor. He rubbed a hand behind his neck then. "Remind me never to come onto you, _Chica,_" he said, with hints of teasing and something like surprise in his voice.

This time Rebecca did giggle despite herself.

* * *

**A/N: **We never know what happens to Carlos so I can say whatever about him. I would think he would join Jill in a different branch. And since Billy gets a side-adventure I thought it was only fair Rebecca would too.

Spanish translator:_  
-__"__Perdón, __pero __no __quiero __problemas.__" _–-"Sorry, but I don't want any problems."  
-"Chica." –(little) girl.


	17. We Are Broken

**XVII. –We Are Broken.**

Everyone got to work bright and early the next morning. Rebecca, all dressed up in her BSAA uniform, stopped to brush away her bangs that were wet with sweat. It was quite humid that morning and the sun wasn't helping. Sighing a bit, Rebecca gave a dazed, almost absent stare ahead of her. The streets weren't quite as busy, filled with only a few people here and there walking, riding their bicycles, and even fewer driving cars. It appeared most people liked to travel around by walking.

Suddenly, something cool pressed against Rebecca's arm and she jumped, letting out a little high-pitched shriek of surprise. The sound of a male chuckling caused her to turn and glare at said male. Carlos merely grinned and waved the very cold water bottle he had touched her with seconds before.

"Thanks," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, Chica. How are you holding up?" Carlos tilted his head to the side ever-so-slightly.

Rebecca shrugged, proceeding to twist off the cap from her bottle and take a gulp. The icy cool water provided some relief from the heat. "Fine, I'm not used to this kind of heat though."

"Ah, you're a city girl, no?"

"You can say that." Rebecca fiddled then with the cap. While she normally didn't have a hard time talking to others, she did have a hard time conversing with males. Aside from Chris, Billy and Felix, in the past, she didn't really talk too often with members of the opposite sex - an occasional exchange of words, sure, but nothing besides pleasantries.

It appeared, however, that Carlos did _not_ have that same problem. He chatted away easily with others with enough outgoingness and confidence to make Rebecca a bit envious. Pursing her lips a bit, Rebecca squinted her eyes slightly, taking in his appearance just for the hell of it. There was no denying he was a good-looking male with his nicely toned skin, a chiseled face and broad shoulders. While Rebecca wasn't the type to be all for looks, it didn't mean she didn't notice a good-looking male; it just didn't appeal to her alone. When the brunette finally did snap out of her daze, she found Carlos looking at her with a raised brow and pointed stare. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly mumbled an apology.

"No harm done." Carlos gave her a slight smirk, amusement flashing in his dark brown eyes. Rebecca internally groaned at this. The last thing she needed was him to think she had a crush on him or something.

Rebecca thought that maybe she rolled her eyes because he was chuckling then. "Sorry, it's just you're so easy to tease," he said with a charming smile.

"That's so _nice_ to hear," she quipped back with heavy sarcasm.

Why did every male find it necessary to make fun of her?

Carlos didn't look any less amused, however. If anything, he looked even more amused by the slight bite in her remark. He looked like he was going to say something back but then someone was calling Rebecca's name. She looked up to see Sofia rushing towards her.

"Yes?" Rebecca blinked, turning her attention to the other female BSAA member.

"We need your science wisdom." Sofia pointed her thumb backwards, a smile playing across her lips.

Rebecca had almost forgotten she was the only one on the team with a science background and degree. She had half-expected Olivia to pop up and join her in helping the others despite the idea being ridiculous. Olivia didn't work for the BSAA and Rebecca doubted she ever would. After their last experience in Mexico, she wouldn't blame the older, sophisticated woman from wanting to get away from anything that reminded her of the said experience—Terra Save included.

"I'm on it." Rebecca smiled at Carlos, giving him a friendly and yet borderline formal salute before making her way with Sofia.

She didn't see him smile nor did she see him give her an extra glance before going on his way as well.

* * *

"He's really cute isn't he?"

Rebecca blinked, looking up from the microscope slide she was looking at. Sofia was sitting at the nearby desk, scribbling down whatever notes Rebecca told her to write down. Rebecca's look must have made her look clueless because Sofia continued, "Carlos, I mean." She almost said it in a matter-of-fact way as if it should have been obvious.

"Um, yes." Rebecca fixed the focus knob on the microscope before looking back into it again. She fiddled with the knob a bit more before the image finally focused to her vision.

"Do you like him?"

Rebecca resisted the urge to tell Sofia she had to focus—politely or not, it would still be quite rude. "No," she said, looking up in time to see a pensive look come across Sofia's young face.

The brunette thought a bit, taking in her previous notes before coming to a conclusion. "It's Giardia."

"Giardia?" Sofia repeated with a confused expression.

"It's a parasite that's commonly waterborne. It lives in the intestines of people and animals. It's mostly passed on by bowel movement of the infected person or animal." Rebecca explained, pushing away from the microscope and rubbed her eyes a bit. Although her vision was a perfect 20/20, she often had small headaches or her eyes hurt a bit after looking at a slide for too long.

Sofia scrunched up her nose. "That's pretty gross."

It was an understatement but Rebecca nodded in agreement regardless.

"You figured it out just by looking at the sample?"

Rebecca stood from her chair and stretched out her arms. She was a bit thirsty but went against drinking or eating while in the study room. Safety procedures always came first with her, especially now that she knew what they were dealing with. "Yes, I had to remember many of these specimens in medical school."

Sofia blinked, looking awed. "So, you're a genius?"

It wasn't exactly the word choice Rebecca would have used. She was too modest for such a term. "I think more of a science wiz fits better." She shrugged with a slightly sheepish smile.

The door opened then and Carlos walked in. "How's it coming along, ladies?"

Sofia chirped, "Rebecca uncovered the mystery of everyone getting sick! It's…what was it called again, Rebecca?"

"Giardia." Rebecca absently picked at her light colored vest.

"Yup, that's it! We have a genius amongst us~"

While it wasn't the first time Rebecca had gotten compliments as such it didn't mean she got any less embarrassed by it. What was worse, Carlos was grinning now, joining in along in the 'fun.'

"Looks and brains? I think we have a keeper here," he joked.

"Haha, you guys are a riot, really," Rebecca dryly replied back.

The two snickered at her expense and Rebecca refused to admit she was pouting throughout it.

* * *

"Contaminated waters is never a good thing. The un-contamination process is long and I doubt they're going to be so happy to hear that one of their main supplies of water source is blocked in the mean while." Clarissa flipped through pages and pages of notes.

"Definitely not," Abel agreed.

Carlos ran a few fingers through his hair. "Well they're going to have to accept it if they want to prevent another one of these incidents."

Rebecca nodded. "Carlos has a point. Everyone here has to be aware of the situation and be told prevention methods."

The others gave her a pointed stare then. She blinked in confusion, glancing back and forth between the other BSAA members. When it finally registered what they were implying, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no…no, you guys aren't going to make _me_ do it."

"You're the only one who knows all this science tech stuff, Rebecca," Sofia whined.

"And we'd really appreciate it," Clarissa added for measure, making Rebecca groan.

"But…I don't yet fluidly speak Spanish enough to inform!"

"I can help you translate." Carlos rose up a hand, volunteering himself.

Without thinking about it, Rebecca glared at him, earning back a sheepish grin from Carlos as she did so. While she didn't dislike Carlos, even enjoyed his company despite it mostly consisting of him teasing or flirting with her, it didn't mean she liked him putting her on the spot.

'Then again, they're _all_ putting you on the spot.' She thought to herself.

With a defeated sigh, Rebecca nodded her head, trying to ignore how relieved the smiles across the others' faces appeared at this. It was annoying but she guessed she couldn't blame them. The science field was her expertise after all. She couldn't expect them to try to explain something they didn't even understand to begin with. It would make the whole explanation fall apart. But still. . .

"We just might be able to finish up here before the end of the week," Sofia said then, stepping up off the balls of her heels and back down. The thought itself sounded pleasing. Already, Rebecca missed her home and everything that it consisted of.

"And drinks can be on me." Carlos gave Rebecca a wink that made her shake her head and smile regardless. The attention was flattering but she couldn't honestly say that she desired it. How could she after all? When she barely had just accepted feelings for someone who she probably would never see again.

'You said that the first time and yet—' she stopped those thoughts before they could even finish. The last thing she needed was the 'could be's,' that would serve only to hold her back and more than likely depress her.

"I'd like to go over lines ahead of time then," Rebecca said, brushing away her bangs. The last thing she wanted was to deliver a speech in a different language with no practice whatsoever.

Abel nodded. "You and Carlos can do that now. The rest of us will inform the people of Colombia about it."

Carlos and Rebecca proceeded then to walk back to girls' apartment. When they arrived, Rebecca was surprised to find Carlos present her with a white wine spritzer. She blinked and looked up at him questionably because it so happened to be one of her favorite mixed wine drinks. He merely smiled and gave a nonchalant shrug. "I went on a whim and thought you might like it."

Rebecca took the wine glass with a thank-you, taking a quick sip. "Pretty good whim of yours; it's actually my favorite."

"So, what do you need help translating, Rebecca?"

She blinked, looking up from her notes briefly before going back to them. The use of her name by him wasn't missed on her. Up to this point, he had always called her 'Chica.' "Um, well, I first need to get together all of my notes and then sort through them to formulate them into a speech."

It was already beginning to sound tedious. She had several pages of notes and while she loved science, writing papers was something she didn't so much enjoy. An outline would probably be the best first approach and then everything would follow after that.

"Alright you do your thing and I'll be back." Carlos jumped to his feet then.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, raising a brow.

He waved his hand absently. "All you girls have in this place is wine and that isn't my thing."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She hadn't met too many men that enjoyed wine as much as she did. She supposed she couldn't blame them. Like every other alcohol, wine had an acquired taste. Looking down at her scattered notes, Rebecca realized she was going to have a long night trying to write everything down _and_ memorize it.

"Um, can I make a request?" She asked timidly, seeing him pause at the door way and glance back at her.

"Of course, Chica."

She smiled mentally at the appearance of the Spanish nickname again. "Could you get some coffee? Something tells me this is going to take a lot longer than the hours left in the night."

"Got it. See you in a bit." He waved before heading out the door.

Rebecca got back to work on her notes after Carlos left. She flipped through page after page, searching through the fragments of notes and trying to organize them onto her one paper. Several times, she glanced at her watch, groaning at the time before going back to work. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen asleep and only woke to the sound of the door opening and someone rustling inside. Dazedly, Rebecca sat up, rubbing her eyes to see Carlos looking at her with amused eyes and a lingering smile. He held up a box of coffee and she instantly brightened. The brand of the coffee was unfamiliar to her, more likely a Colombian type, but at this point she didn't care. She definitely needed the caffeine.

Rebecca stood to her feet and took the coffee package in her hands, feeling their fingers brush in the process. "Would you like a cup too?" She looked up at him.

"Nah, I'm good." He grinned and showed her the beer he had gotten for himself. She shook her head in amusement before making her way into the small kitchen to start up the coffee maker.

The coffee maker stirred to life and Rebecca waited by the kitchen for it to finish. She was still surprised she had fallen asleep as she had. Minutes later of waiting, the coffee had finally finished. Humming to herself, Rebecca grabbed a cup and poured some for herself before making her way back to the living room where Carlos was drinking a beer. He was looking over her paper.

"Um, it's not finished and more of a draft than anything." Rebecca flushed a bit. She hated first drafts; they were always terrible.

Carlos chuckled then. "It's good actually. I think Sofia was right in saying you were a genius."

She flushed some more causing more amusement for Carlos at the sight. While he found her blushing endearing, she found it positively annoying. Unfortunately, she couldn't so much control the bodily reaction.

"I'm not a genius," she mumbled softly.

She was hardly an Einstein after all.

Before Carlos could say anything in retrospect, Rebecca's cell phone went off and she scrambled to answer it in time. Carlos watched her curiously as he took a gulp of his drink, pausing when he saw her face turn pale. Almost immediately, he became concerned by this.

"H-how?" Rebecca gasped out, holding a hand to her mouth in obvious shock.

After a few more exchange of words, Rebecca finally closed her phone and held her hands in her lap, her eyes holding a distant look.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked over at him, her light, clear eyes completely saddened so much that it didn't fit on her soft, rounded face. He could see her hands shaking in her lap, and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Jill," she gasped. "Jill's dead."

Carlos froze with her words and felt his mind turn into a fuzzy mess.

* * *

The next morning, Rebecca stared out her window, tired eyes blinking. She hadn't slept much despite it all. She and Carlos had somehow managed to finish her speech despite their growing agony over Jill's death, but in the end when they parted, Rebecca had only gone to bed to stare out the window all night. How could she sleep? One of her dearest friends was _dead_.

Tears began to form again in Rebecca's eyes and she shut them in an attempt to stop them from falling. She couldn't let the others see her cry. Claire's voice replayed in her mind, repeating the words of Jill's death in a solemn voice.

Dead. Rebecca still couldn't grasp the reality of Jill actually being dead. She had hoped it would have turned out to be a terrible nightmare - one that she would wake up from the next morning, but it hadn't been. Instead, Rebecca had awoken to the harsh, cold reality of truth that rung loud and clear despite her clouded mind.

"_She…took down Wesker with her. Chris saw the whole thing. She tackled Wesker through a window and took him with her down the fall off the cliffs."_

Rebecca felt herself shudder as she shook her head, unsure of what to think. With the end of one nightmare, another began. Life was so unfair.

"Rebecca…"

Rebecca wiped her eyes quickly before sitting up in her bed to see Clarissa approaching her. She gave a strained smile and if Clarissa realized it she said nothing on it.

"Yes?"

"Abel's calling forth the crowd for the information speech. You have an hour to get ready, sorry," the blonde mumbled softly, her light eyes flashing with sympathy and concern.

Rebecca nodded and slipped out of bed, stretching out her tired limbs. Clarissa left soon afterwards, leaving Rebecca to quickly shower and get suited up. Fifteen minutes later, the brunette was clean and in her uniform, brushing a hand through her growing hair. It now almost reached her shoulders. The thought made her purse her lips unhappily. She would need to trim it when she returned.

She walked out of her room and headed into the kitchen where Sofia and Carlos were munching on something. It appeared to be eggs with bacon. The mouth-watering smell came from the kitchen where Clarissa was cooking more for the others.

"Rebecca, come eat with us!" Carlos waved her over to their table.

This time Rebecca's smile wasn't so strained, albeit it was a tired smile. She made her way over to the table and sat on the other side of Carlos. Clarissa appeared then and placed a plate in front of Rebecca along with a glass.

"Thank you."

Clarissa gave her a soft smile in response and nodded her head before heading back into the kitchen to make another batch. Rebecca got started on her breakfast, munching on the eggs first and then the bacon. It was delicious and it had been quite a while since she had someone cook for her. Felix had occasionally cooked for her but. . . She sighed a bit then, realizing that the reminders of Mexico would only continue to haunt her amongst other things. It was like having an elephant's memory; one remembered the bad memories so clearly while the others faded in the back.

Abel walked into the apartment then, munching on some toast. He joined them at the eating table and was served by Clarissa as well before she, too, joined them.

"Are you ready for your big speech, Rebecca?" Abel asked for the sake of conversation it appeared.

The brunette winced mentally, instantly reminding once again of what she had to deliver today—a speech to hundreds of people in Spanish. She bit back a 'not really,' response, instead settling for a nod. "Mmhm, I finished it all last night with Carlos' help."

"Good, then we should be finished up here by the end of the week." Abel nodded, taking a quick bite of his bacon.

Just in time to make Jill's funeral. . .

Rebecca felt her hands shake and she dropped them into her lap, clenching them into tight fists. She hoped no one had seen them.

* * *

"_Preguntas_?" Rebecca questioned, glancing up at the gathered crowd of Colombians. When no one spoke up, she smiled and finished up the final part of her information speech before thanking everyone and sending them off. She released a deep breath afterwards, the area now silent and empty.

"You did good, Chica."

She looked up to see Carlos approaching her. He stopped in front of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Up to this point, she hadn't realized her shoulders had been slouched in an almost defeated and tired stance. He probably had noticed because she could see the concern across his tanned face.

"Thanks." The brunette sighed.

Carlos removed his hand from her shoulder and placed both of his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. "Is…Jill having a funeral for her?"

"_Of course_!" Rebecca snapped, seconds later realizing her tone. "Sorry, I just…I just still can't believe this is happening." Her shoulders slouched once again.

The male was quiet for a bit before responding, "I know. I keep telling myself '_god,_ _not her_.'"

Rebecca felt tears form and cling to her long eyelashes as she tried to hold them back. "The worst thing is it was like I _knew_ something bad was going to happen. Right before her and Chris left, I just felt _it_. Maybe, I could have stopped it...done something, _anything_."

Why? Why did she have to continue to see people she cared about die and yet she was left to live? Why . . .?

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Carlos pull her into his chest, embracing her a little too tightly. She stiffened immediately, both confused and a little uncomfortable with the abrupt personal action.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, Rebecca. Don't blame yourself over something out of your control."

Rebecca nodded absently and Carlos finally released her. Despite it all, she did feel a bit better. His words had soothed her internal turmoil. Hearing from someone else words of reassurance always helped more than a person's own reassurance.

"Thank you." She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes.

Carlos merely smiled. "Yeah. I'd like to be there…at her funeral." He winced noticeably and Rebecca felt his pain.

"I'll get back to you with the dates when I'm told of them." She kept telling herself it was both a very weird and very sad circumstance to exchange numbers with a male. The thought, however, only served to distract her so she ignored it. Sometimes she thought a little _too_ much.

Carlos nodded and the two made their way back to the apartments. Neither spoke but at that moment they hadn't needed to.

* * *

By the end of the week, Rebecca had been tired both emotionally and physically. The ride back home only served to make her even more tired. Her leg twitched both eagerly and nervously as she waited on her plane back to her hometown. She knew exactly where she was heading first. Everything else could wait afterwards.

She could still hear Carlos' final words to her before their goodbye. _"Keep in touch, okay?" _The words had been both gentle and concerned. After assuring him she would, they had gone their separate ways.

Her leg continued to twitch even as she placed a hand on it to prevent it from doing so.

Hours later, she had arrived at the heliport, jumping off the helicopter and into her officer's office. She wanted to get the mini-report out of the way so that she could go on her way. She handed him her report, detailing him briefly on the situation and how it was resolved. He had nodded and given her a 'good work,' before giving her the rest of the day off.

That was how she ended up about half an hour later in front of a door, biting her lower lip in slight nervousness. Her fist lingered on the door, unsure if she should knock or just go home. In the end, she drew up her courage and knocked. Afterwards, she waited, fidgeting throughout it all. Finally, someone answered and she quickly looked up to meet the other's eyes. Those same clear, blue eyes she had known now looked so defeated and tired, and almost hopeless to a point that it made her heart both heavy and throb with pain.

"Rebecca," Chris mumbled, his voice sounding scratchy and deep.

Immediately, Rebecca launched herself into Chris' broad chest, hugging him tightly and sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she blubbered, repeating the words like a broken record.

Chris hesitated but she wasn't sure if it was out of surprise or uncertainty. Soon enough, he returned the hug, resting his chin on top of her head. At this point, Rebecca wasn't sure if she was the one comforting Chris or it was him comforting her.

* * *

**A/N: **And now we head past Spencer's Mansion, and Jill's "death" onwards towards the events of post RE5. (Time gaps galore, I know) But because this story is mostly just covering Rebecca's and Billy's events, anything involving the game 'events' that don't include them will mostly be in the background. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well.~


	18. Till We Aint Strangers Anymore  Part2

**A/N: **You guys are so nice. For reals. Your reviews always make me smile.3 So, thank you for the reviews. Onto another note: is anyone else fangirling over the Capcom announcement of Resident Evil 6 this year? They're bringing back zombies! I'm dying in anticipation now. _Finally_, Capcom!

* * *

**XVIII. –Till We Aint Strangers Anymore - Part 2.**

The weeks passed by quickly. Call after call took place every day as Billy watched Olivia and Anthony make said calls. Billy stood near the balcony window, munching silently on a red apple as he heard Olivia chatting on her phone in a professional tone he had already gotten used to hearing. All the time here, he had resided in Olivia's guest room. It was surprising, even to him, that she had insisted on it despite her brother's protests.

"_Where else could he stay? And don't say with you, Anthony, because I know how _that_ would turn out," _she had declared one day, stubbornly placing a hand on her hip.

Billy found himself smirking at the thoughts. He was a man but despite that he was still a gentleman. He wouldn't try to take advantage of Olivia, after all, despite her very much attractive form.

She was pacing now. Her slender form was dressed in a black suit top with a matching pencil skirt. Her hips flared out the tiniest in the skirt despite her waist being relatively small. Realizing where his thoughts were trailing, Billy gave a low scornful laugh at himself. Had it been that _long_ since he'd been with a woman?

Olivia was hanging up her cell, appearing to think for a bit before making another call. Seconds later, she pulled the phone away from her ear, frowning openly.

"What?" Billy looked at her.

"This is the second time I've tried to contact, Rebecca, and she still isn't answering." Olivia brushed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her tied bun. It was always like that. It made Billy slightly curious as to how it looked loose but such thoughts were dangerous at the moment so he disregarded them.

"You worry about her a lot."

"So do you." Olivia pointed out, catching Billy off guard. For some reason, she had taken it upon herself to point out whenever she could Billy's feelings about Rebecca. It irritated him and made him feel like their relationship was on the dissecting table.

"Stop doing that." He gave her an annoyed look.

She blinked and he didn't buy her clueless expression one bit. "What?"

"_That_," he said, feeling quite childish all of a sudden. "I get your point already."

Olivia quirked a brow. "Do you, really?"

Sometimes, Billy got the feeling she would have been better suited majoring in Psychology because she certainly _loved_ to observe people. However, he personally didn't like being observed. Broodingly, the male looked away, biting into his apple, and refusing to acknowledge the almost smug look across Olivia's face. If he hadn't respected her as he did, he would have said she was being a _bitch_.

"But at any rate.." She frowned then, looking at her phone seriously. "I'm quite worried about her now. I certainly hope nothing has happened."

Now wouldn't be the time for him to tell Olivia that Rebecca planned to join the BSAA. If she had joined, then she probably was travelling far and didn't have the time to answer or return calls. This didn't mean he, himself, wasn't concerned as well. She was just so _tiny_…

"She'll be fine, she always is," he mumbled, taking another bite of his quite juicy apple. Seriously, it had been too long since he had tasted such good fruit—_food_, period. While living here, Olivia had taken it upon herself to make homemade meals for her, him, and her older brother that popped in whenever he could. While it was normal behavior, Billy also got the feeling it was because Anthony was being an overprotective older brother.

Olivia sighed. "You're right, but I still worry about her. I get the feeling she's faced a lot on her own and still is."

'We all have our demons to face.' Billy mused silently to himself before shaking his head a bit.

Anthony walked into the room then, opening the front door with his copy of the key. He, too, was in a black suit and was unloosening his red tie as Olivia greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Billy, feeling he had to be somewhat civil despite it all, murmured a quiet "hello" and it was returned.

"Any luck tracking down any of the platoon members?" Olivia sat down at the couch and gestured for Anthony to join her.

He sat by her, running a few fingers in his hair making it slightly messy. He managed to look rather boyish with the action. "It's a little harder than I thought but I think I tracked down one of them thanks to Garcia."

Billy felt a little sick to his stomach with this detail. It had been years now since he had contact with any one of his old platoon. He hadn't been very civil to Anthony, and even now he still wasn't really despite actually trying, but the thought of seeing the others made him uneasy.

Olivia gave Billy a glance before turning her attention over to Anthony. "He lives here?"

Anthony nodded. "Yup, think of the odds of that."

Billy furrowed a brow, opening his mouth to speak but Olivia interrupted him. "We'll go and meet him. You should continue to lay low for the mean while."

Billy gave her a slightly annoyed look, not liking at all the idea of letting them do all his 'dirty work.' He wasn't really a man to sit back and do nothing, being more a man of action than anything. "Eventually, they're going to find out that I'm not dead."

Olivia sighed. "I know but I'd like to deal with that bridge later."

Anthony gave another brief nod. "She has a point. For now, we will handle all the confrontations."

Sometimes, it felt like Billy was in the middle of two, overbearing and protective parents and he was the child. It wasn't a pleasant feeling either but any time he mentioned it both Olivia and Anthony gave him blank looks and brushed away his comments.

Olivia was up and moving about then, grabbing some things—her purse, keys, all the while fixing her loose bun and slightly ruffled clothes. "We should leave now so that we can be back before it's too dark," she said, eyeing her older brother.

"Yeah," he agreed, ruffling a hand in his hair once again before giving a short nod and standing up.

The brunette turned towards Billy then, giving him a short smile that was tired even to his eyes. He knew she had been working herself overtime with call after call, and he appreciated it and thus didn't tell her that it really wasn't necessary to push herself so much over him. It would sound rude and ungrateful, and it had been a long while since someone had actually made such a fuss over him.

"I made something earlier in case. Just heat it up when you get hungry. It's casserole," she said softly, the tired smile still in place.

Billy wanted to laugh and tease her—tell her that she sounded like a housewife that was going away or something along those lines, but he realized that it would be inappropriate considering their living conditions at the moment, and the fact that her older brother was there staring at him.

"Thanks." He smiled and nodded. Seconds later, the two were out the door leaving him alone in the empty and quiet condo.

It wasn't the first time he had been alone in the condo and probably wouldn't be the last either. He still felt quite odd about it—the fact that he was in a different place once again. He wondered absently how many other different places he would be in before it was all over.

He allowed himself to watch television to pass time and heat up the food Olivia had mentioned. It was warm and very cheesy but in a good way. After hours and hours of watching television and, somehow, falling asleep, when Billy woke up he felt bored. At least while he was in Mexico he worked but here he didn't even do that. It left him with far too much time to think to himself. He didn't like thinking too much if he could avoid it. It all led to thoughts he would rather not think about at all.

The older male stood, deciding a walk outdoors would do him good. It was a little chilly outside surprisingly. The slightly cool night surrounded him and he was silently thinking to himself how smart it had been for him to bring a leather jacket with him. He wasn't too fond of the idea of having to share Anthony's clothing though, in all honesty.

The lights of a nearby bar caught Billy's attention and he walked into the warm bar that smelled strong of liquor and slight sweat. He took a seat at the nearby bar stool, asking for a drink when the male bartender asked and waited afterwards. When his drink arrived later, he took a gulp, letting the strong alcohol slip down his throat and immediately warm his stomach. Minutes later, a woman approached him, a little bit with a swagger.

"First I've seen you around," she hummed, sitting beside him easily without hesitation.

Billy shrugged, pausing in his drinking. "First time I've been here," he answered vaguely.

This appeared to catch her attention and she ordered a round for herself from the bartender. They were talking afterwards and Billy found she had an almost Southern accent to her voice. When he pointed it out, a little offhandedly, she had laughed and waved a hand around. "My family is from the South, actually, darlin'," she admitted.

Billy admitted to himself she was pretty—in a completely objective way. She had short chestnut brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and light green eyes that had hints of brown in them. He couldn't help but notice, too, that she looked a little like _Rebecca_. It was only barely, but, after drink and drink, the differences blurred and only the small similarities shined through.

He didn't even know what he said but she was laughing again, a slight flush coming across her cheeks that he doubted was because of the liquor. Then, she was leaning over him, whispering something in his ear and not being very obscure about it. Despite the voice of reason in his head, as little as it was with all the liquor, he found himself ignoring it, brushing it in the furthest of his mind.

After all, it couldn't hurt right?

* * *

It was late - really, really late. Like the next morning late.

Billy was dressing himself, feeling still a little buzzed from yesterday and a little disoriented. The woman from the bar was sighing and glancing up at him from the bed, her eyes looking more sleepy than seductive.

He glanced over at her and she smiled. "So, are you going to see her today?"

He blinked, giving her a confused look as he fixed his belt. "What?"

"The woman you're so obviously in love with." She gave a pointed look then.

This made Billy freeze and he tried to think of what the hell he had said yesterday that could have possibly implied such a thing. Nothing came to mind though. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, tossing onto her back and flatting out her thin, pale colored nightgown that clung to her womanly curves. She wasn't as petite, actually, now that he got a better look at her; she wasn't heavy either but definitely curvaceous. "Last time I checked my name was Stephanie."

He didn't actually remember that but he didn't feel the need to point it out. He settled for giving her a blank look. "And?"

"You called me Rebecca last night," she said wryly.

_Fuck. _Had he really calld her that? He couldn't honestly remember. Everything was a bit of a blurred mess in his head.

Billy looked away then, brushing a few fingers through his hair. He had to admit to himself he felt embarrassed with that tidbit of information. The woman, Stephanie, appeared to take it in good humor though.

"Sorry," he replied, and he meant it.

She laughed and sat up, swinging her legs in front of her so they could dangle over the edge of the bed. "I understand." She smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

Billy didn't comment on that - instead, busying himself with tying the laces of his boots. If he were to be honest, he would have said that she wasn't lucky at all. Stephanie was still looking at him, waiting patiently for him to respond and he felt she deserved at least that, so he added, "She's a bright girl."

Funny, before he would have called her kid, but now it sounded weird to call her such. Even his comment sounded far too formal for his tastes.

He had a weird taste in his throat then, and Stephanie was looking at him slightly sympathetic. She dug into her drawer then, scribbling down something and handed it to him. "In case, you ever want company," she said, a slightly hopeful look coming across her face despite her trying to conceal it.

Billy took it because it would have been crueler to turn it down flat in her face. He fixed his shirt and headed out the door, stopping when he heard her call out. "Bye, Lucas."

It was then he realized he hadn't even given her his real name.

"_Billy Coen…"_

He froze, hearing Rebecca's soft, and yet high-pitched voice in his ears that wasn't at all hard on the ears.

Billy mumbled back a soft goodbye back before closing the door sound behind him, and as he walked back to the condo he felt odd to say the least. It was as if he felt he had betrayed someone. It was a bitter, regretful feeling. He felt himself rub his knuckles across his lips, remembering faintly rushed and hard kisses exchanged. Had he really kissed Rebecca weeks ago only to end up kissing some random woman weeks later in his drunken stupor?

When Billy finally did reach the condo, he opened the door to find Olivia glaring at him, arms crossed. Yup, she was just like an overbearing, overprotective mother…or housewife, whichever.

"You were gone all night without even a call." She glowered, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know I had a curfew," Billy drawled, sarcasm filling his baritone voice.

"Damnit, Billy, this isn't a joke!"

_Whoa_, she normally didn't go off the handle like this. "What's the big deal?" He shot back, irritation bubbling inside him.

Olivia huffed and threw her hands in the air. "You will not go out and sleep around and cozy your way back into my house! It's disrespectful!"

Billy gave her an incredulous look. He couldn't believe she was going _there_. They weren't _goddamn_ teenagers after all. "What, are you jealous?" After he said it, he felt bad. He crossed the line that time, he knew.

Olivia's face went through several different looks: first disbelief, then appall, and then finally anger. "You egotistical, self-centered bastard. I'm not in the least bit jealous! Is it such a surprise to know that not all women would _want_ you?"

That was below the belt but he felt he deserved it a little after his comment. He swallowed, feeling his jaw tighten as he tried to calm himself. "No," he said flatly.

"Damn straight! But this isn't even about me. It's about Rebec—" She cut herself off then, pressing her lips together and furrowing her brows in a concentrated look.

Billy knew immediately whose name she was going to say. He felt that weird feeling stir in the pit of his stomach again. "What about Rebecca?" He demanded, his voice deep and rumbling.

Olivia shook her head and she looked suddenly so mournful. "She called me back last night, finally. She told me that one of her close friends was killed in a mission. Poor thing sounded so broken and sad."

"Is she alone?" He felt the need to ask. He had seen the last time Rebecca had lost someone. Her emotions ran amok, blurring her reason. He feared her being alone in such a moment.

The look across Olivia's face made Billy a little unsettled. She was scoffing. "Of course not, she told me she was with a friend of hers from her BRAVO days. His name was Chris, I believe." She was looking at him pointedly then and he didn't appreciate it.

"I see," he said as nonchalantly as he could, feeling his fists flex and un-flex at his sides.

She gave a slightly scornful laugh then. "You can't do that, Coen. You can't go out and sleep with another woman and expect Rebecca won't be with other men."

Billy gave her a sharp look. "I never said anything about that."

"You don't have to," she replied back dryly.

Enough was enough, already. Billy was damn tired of all the implications and pushing and, more than anything, waiting around all day.

"I'm really fucking tired of all this. Just what is it that you want me to say?" He growled out frustrated, running a few fingers through his hair messily.

Olivia shook her head a little sadly, sighing to herself. "I was hoping that the feelings were equal, that you'd _deserve_ her—"

"I know I don't deserve her," he cut her off, his voice sharp and low. It appeared to take Olivia by surprise, her eyes widening and frame stiffening slightly. "I'm not an idiot. I know. . ." He swallowed hard then. "How she feels."

The surprise was gone and instead Olivia looked plain pissed then. "You know and yet you _still_ were with another woman?" She hissed, eyes narrowing and flashing.

He didn't say anything for a while, instead looking away towards the open balcony window. The sun was up in the sky, bright and warm. Minutes passed before he finally said in a low voice, "We first met when I was being sent to the base for execution. She was barely eighteen then. An outbreak happened and we ended up having to work together to survive through it." He paused and Olivia said nothing, merely waited patiently for him to continue.

He licked his lips. "She didn't trust me at first and I didn't blame her considering she knew my report. I sure as hell didn't trust her either but, somehow, in the end, it changed. She declared so frankly to me that she wasn't scared of me. Can you believe that? And before we separated she declared me 'dead' and stole my dog tags."

Some recognition flashed in Olivia's eyes then. "The dog tags she was wearing that day," she mumbled softly.

He nodded. "I never expected to run into her again after that. It had been so _damn_ long." He brushed back his bangs, releasing a deep breath. "The things she wants though, the things she deserves, I can't give her. I don't even have a _goddamn_ identity anymore. Billy Coen is _dead_ as she said."

Olivia didn't say anything at first. "Do you love her?" She looked at him, her expression somber.

There it was again—_that_ _question_. Well, at least now it was a question instead of a fact. He allowed himself to think about it for a change, having tried to ignore it for the longest time now. Rebecca's smile, her laugh, how her nose would wrinkle cutely when he called her those pet names she so hated, or how her cheeks colored a lovely shade of red when she was embarrassed, or how she tasted and felt in his arms, her skin so smooth and soft.

"Yeah," he admitted, feeling a little lighter then.

Olivia searched his eyes and later seemed satisfied with what she saw because she sighed and her hard expression softened. "You're not going to tell her." It wasn't a question.

Billy gave her a wry smile. "It wouldn't matter…or change things," he said with a shrug.

"She—"

"Deserves a good husband and a picket fenced house," he interrupted, speaking in good humor.

Olivia sighed and her shoulders slouched a bit. "You should still tell her. When this is all over, you should tell her."

He knew Rebecca deserved to know but doubted it would make things easier. What if, at that point, she found another boyfriend that hopefully wasn't as psychotic as the last one? Billy wouldn't want to step in and ruin things for her. But if he were to be completely honest with himself, it had been so long since he had felt so strongly about a particular girl. _Christ,_ he heard Rebecca's voice so easily in his damn head for crying out loud.

"Yeah, maybe." His lips twitched upwards the slightest.

Olivia smiled then and it was a beautiful smile, Billy concluded. He felt himself grin then. "So, since you've been playing matchmaker the whole time with others, what about you, 'livia?"

She had the decency to flush. "There's no one," she said, a little too defensively he noticed.

He chuckled and she flushed some more, absently fiddling with her skirt. It was a change to see her so _un-composed _and awkwardly embarrassed, and so painfully obvious. He wasn't sure who it was she had in mind since he didn't know her too well, nor did he ever see her with other males aside from her brother and, well, Billy himself. He doubted she had feelings for him though. She made it very obvious, both vocally and not, that she didn't.

She was walking gracefully across the living room, turning on the stereo in the corner of the room. A light jazz genre song came on then. He could hear the trumpets playing beautifully in the background along with the slow, tempo of the acoustic guitar. Olivia had a serene smile across her lips, humming. "I love this song."

Billy saw no reason not to be playful with her. "Want to dance?"

She gave him a look, and he returned it with a raise of his brow. She was looking at him as if he was trying to pull something on the sly, which he wasn't. Eventually, she conceded, and allowed herself to place one hand on his shoulder and let her other hand grasp his other hand. He rested one hand on her hip and they swayed to the music, him twirling her once and hearing her laugh care freely. He smiled at this.

When the song ended, they were a little out of breath and he took in her slightly flushed face, and her bun that was undoing a little. There was a loud knock on the door then and Olivia rushed over to it. She patted down her hair as she opened the door slowly. "Anthony, how did it—" She cut herself off, freezing when she finally caught who was on the other side.

Billy looked over, recognizing almost immediately the other male.

"M-Miguel..." Olivia tried to fix her hair almost fidgety as she did so. "I wasn't expecting you." She openly winced at her word choice.

"I can see that," was his formal response. He was looking at Billy with different sorts of emotions flashing in his hazel eyes. First shock, and then confusion, and then what looked like slight irritation to Billy.

"Come in, I'll explain," Olivia said quickly, opening the door to allow Miguel to slip in.

And then it all made sense. _Huh_. Billy felt pretty idiotic that he didn't notice it before, but, then he didn't actually have the time to observe them when they had been in Mexico.

Olivia was still fidgeting in her seat all the while Miguel was staring blankly at the both of them, waiting patiently. Billy tried to hold back a smirk that was bubbling inside him. This…was going to be an interesting morning.


	19. Under the Bridge

**XIX. –Under the Bridge**

"—and you're helping a supposedly 'dead' ex-convict because he was wrongly accused?" Miguel repeated incredulously, and Billy didn't blame him for being cynical. _Hell_, he would have been cynical himself if the situations had be reversed.

Olivia gave a small groan and buried her face in her hands. "Well, it's the truth, regardless," came her muffled reply.

Billy snickered to himself, gaining a glare from not only Olivia but Miguel as well, but Miguel's was more…less obvious, gone the second it was seen. "It's probably of no authenticity coming from me, but she's right."

Miguel still didn't look convinced.

"Why would I lie about this?" Olivia huffed, her voice sounding very much frustrated and so un-composed again. Billy was starting to get used to seeing her as such.

"I didn't say _you_ were lying." Miguel gave a pointed look at Billy that he didn't quite appreciate. Instead of saying so, Billy merely raised a dark brow that said enough.

"He isn't lying either," Olivia argued, patting a hand to her hair. When Miguel gave her another incredulous look (now really, did Billy look that _dishonest_), she continued. "I know because even my brother agrees to such. Are you accusing my brother of being a liar as well?" Her arms crossed then as she tapped her fingertips on her arms, daring him to say such.

Miguel sighed, his broad shoulders slouching a bit in defeat. His right hand went to his left arm where Billy noticed it was in an arm slink, probably from the event in Mexico. "I didn't say that." He gave her an apologetic look, sensing the slight distress underlying her words. "I just don't know what to think at the moment. This has taken me by surprise."

Olivia uncrossed her arms then, placing her hands in her lap where she glanced down at them briefly. "I understand but you have to trust us on this. And you mustn't say a word about Billy staying here."

A weird expression came across Miguel's face at the last part of Olivia's comment. Billy coughed into his hand, trying to hide off the snicker that wanted to show across his lips. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a male as well and thus could read other male signals pretty well or Miguel was just _that_ obvious. Either way, Olivia appeared to be oblivious.

"I understand," Miguel said flatly.

Billy wasn't sure he did but kept his thoughts to himself.

Olivia stood up then, glancing off to the side a bit distracted. "Would you like some tea, Miguel? Or, perhaps, some wine?"

Miguel shook his head and stood to his feet as well, mimicking her. "No, thank you, I'll show myself out now. Sorry to intrude." Just as quickly, he made his way over to the door, only stopping when Olivia called out to him.

Olivia gave a surprised look. "Wait, you don't have to leave. You weren't intruding on anything, Miguel. Did you have to speak with me?"

The male in question just waved a hand absently, slightly brushing her off. "It was nothing important. Take care, Olivia." He waved again and walked out of the condo, closing the door shut behind him.

Olivia stared at the door, a frown across her lips at Miguel's sudden departure. She looked fairly disappointed, and Billy felt almost like a third-wheel all of a sudden. He hadn't wanted to cause any turmoil but it appeared he had somehow. When Olivia turned around, she was brushing her hair back, a slightly heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"It's him isn't it." It wasn't a question, and Olivia colored the slightest then.

"Please don't." She sighed, wringing her fingers at the ends of her blouse absently. Her eyes drew to the ground in embarrassment or distress, Billy wasn't too sure. He didn't feel like pushing the subject so he kept quiet, sparing her feelings.

There was silence between them then. It wasn't the comforting type either; it was awkward and just plain unsettling. There was a sound of keys turning along with the door knob, and Anthony entered the condo, carrying some papers in his hands.

"Olivia? Billy?" Anthony blinked, appearing to notice something amiss.

Olivia merely smiled and stood to her feet, greeting her brother as she normally did. "How did it go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I had a door slammed in my face." Anthony grimaced, running his fingers through his hair. Somehow, this answer didn't surprise Billy at all.

Olivia pursed her lips. It was a drawback, yes, but they had expected such a thing to possibly occur. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on it. "We'll just have to try the others. Anything on Regan?"

At the mention of his old commander, Billy felt as if the blood in his veins turned cold. The old memories of spilled blood and screams of the innocent village following the ringing of assault rifles going off, rung in Billy's ears so easily. He felt his hands draw into fists at his side.

"Billy?"

Snapping out of his daze, Billy looked up to see Olivia hovering over him, a concern look across her face. "You're really pale, are you alright?"

"Fine," was Billy's short reply. The look that Olivia gave him showed that she didn't buy his answer but she didn't push the subject.

"I'll run a background check. Anthony, why don't you call your friend and see what they can do?"

Anthony nodded and fixed his loose tie before taking out his phone and walking towards the balcony for privacy. He looked almost as tired as Olivia did at the moment. This observation made Billy feel some sort of gratitude despite it all. He knew the younger male was trying; it was impossible not to see. In the months Billy had spent in their care, the two had been nothing but hospitable with him.

Olivia walked back into her room to get something perhaps, and when she returned she had her laptop with her. Billy watched as she sat beside him on the couch, opening the small black HP mini Pavilion. The dark haired male gave her a questioning look that she responded with a small, almost knowing smile.

"I figured you were tired of not doing anything on the case," she explained, giving a small shrug.

She definitely should have been a Psychology major.

* * *

Rebecca trailed her fingertip on the wooden rail, resting her chin on her arm. The black dress she wore clung to her soft curves, but she had such a strong urge to go change. She didn't like what the color black represented. She didn't like _facing_ what had happened.

Despite it all, the funeral had been a beautiful event - solemn but beautiful. She didn't think she had ever seen Chris look and speak so…_passionately_ over someone. It was to be expected, however. Chris and Jill had been very close after all. The bond the two had was something else altogether.

Rebecca watched as Chris loosened his red tie, the black coat of his suit somewhere on the floor uncaringly. He looked drained; he _was_ drained. Her eyes drew to his face then or more precisely the scruff of hair growing along his strong jaw line. He hadn't shaved in weeks and it was beginning to show. When Rebecca mentioned as such, Chris always brushed her off.

Sometimes, she got annoyed. It wasn't just Chris suffering after all. Jill had been dear to Rebecca, too.

Rebecca's phone went off and she looked down at it, seeing a name flash on it. She pursed her lips slightly, deciding to call back later when she was alone. Chris looked at her, staring and she shrugged. "It's Carlos," she said.

Chris gave a bit of a frown as he drew into the pocket of his black slacks then. He didn't make it a secret that he didn't like Carlos. The reason for his dislike was still unknown. Perhaps, it was for the reason that Jill and Carlos went back or, maybe, because Carlos used to be a hired mercenary for Umbrella. Whatever, the reason, the dislike was apparent enough and during the whole funeral the two men had ignored the other. It had been an unpleasant first meeting from the very get-go when Carlos had spoken highly of Jill and introduced himself with a hand out to Chris. Chris hadn't accepted the handshake. It was safe to say that was the end of their brief introduction.

Rebecca made a displeased sound under her breath when she spotted Chris draw out a pack of cigarettes. She knew he smoked but she had hoped he would have slowed down in the years. Unfortunately, he smoked even more now.

"Chris," she chided softly, placing her hands on her hips then.

He ignored her and drew a thin, white cigarette to his lips, pulling out his lighter afterwards. She watched him light up the cigarette and the smell of tobacco was both strong and unpleasant to her. She covered her nose with a hand childishly then, her nose wrinkling in disgust. He acted so cold sometimes and she hated it.

'He's mourning. He can't help it.' She thought to herself, sighing a bit and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Claire had said earlier she had to do some errands but would return later that night. She had openly expressed her concern about her brother's coping skills. Unlike Rebecca, who although didn't openly cry but instead at night in the comfort of her own privacy, Chris did nothing. He didn't talk about it. He didn't express _anything_.

Rebecca stood to her feet then, making her way into the kitchen. "Would you like me to make something to eat, Chris?"

Chris shrugged, pausing and taking out the cigarette in his mouth. "It doesn't matter."

The nonchalance of his words stung a little but Rebecca tried not to take it to heart.

Chris's kitchen was a bit small but there was enough room to whip something up. Rebecca decided to make something simple and easy like pasta. She placed a big pot on the stove with water to warm up and went to the refrigerator to pull out the spaghetti sauce. Something was peeking out from underneath the calendar on the refrigerator, hidden behind. Curiously, Rebecca tugged it out from behind. It was a photo, one that had been taken months ago when Rebecca had still been with Terra Save. Chris, Jill and Rebecca were in the photo with Rebecca in the middle of both Jill and Chris. The two had their arms slung around the younger brunette who looked slightly embarrassed if the faint blush across her cheeks said anything. The three all smiled carefree like in the photo, and something about the photo brought about such wistfulness in Rebecca that she couldn't hold it all within any longer.

Rebecca hadn't cried at the funeral. She had watched and listened as if she were a bystander, her body numb and her heart heavy, but the apathy killed her. It was bad enough Chris was trying to act as such but she couldn't pull it off.

She held onto the photo then and openly wept. She felt so weak as she cried, unable to stop herself from the intense sadness that washed over her. Jill wasn't coming back ever. She was lost to them and now it felt like Chris was lost to her too.

There were soft footsteps then and Rebecca knew he was hesitating. He could have ignored her, given her privacy in her moment of weakness. She thought he would have but instead he drew her towards him, allowing her to sob into his chest as she had the very first day on her return. Chris didn't say anything throughout it all, allowing her to cry in silence, and Rebecca liked to believe that she was crying for him too because he wouldn't allow himself to do such.

* * *

"Remember the day at gun practice where she calmly told off that guy who kept harassing her? I've never seen a guy turn that pale before." Rebecca giggled softly to herself, smiling at the memory of Jill. She stared up at the ceiling absently, watching the shadows move across it.

Chris sat near the end of the bed by her head, staring ahead at the wall. One of his legs was drawn up, his left arm resting on it, while his other leg was crossed underneath.

In the dimness of the night, she saw Chris's eyelids lower the slightest in thought. "Yeah," he murmured, his voice a low rumble.

It was a little easier after a week. Chris was a little less avoidant, and the two spent their nights in the privacy of his room exchanging stories about the old days. Most of the time, it was just Rebecca chatting away and Chris listening. She was okay with that though.

A soft bell sound alerted Rebecca of a text message. She got up and checked her phone, opening the small keyboard and typing up a response. Afterwards, she slipped to her feet and stretched out her small limbs tiredly. Chris watched her grab her things and he raised a brow then.

"Have a date?" He asked nonchalantly although she could hear the hints of teasing in his voice.

"Not…really," she mumbled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Chris gave her a pointed look.

"It's not…_that_ _guy_ is it?"

Rebecca said nothing, looking away and ducking down her shoulders a bit in embarrassment. Her lack of response said enough to Chris. He gave a low growl, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"We're just friends, Chris and even if we weren't that's hardly your concern." Rebecca frowned, finding it ridiculous that Chris was holding a grudge against a man that he didn't even know. His _jealously_ was uncalled for. Rebecca knew that Jill had seen nothing but a friend in Carlos.

"Sorry, I'm being an ass."

"You are," Rebecca agreed and laughed softly when Chris flashed a look. "Don't be so serious." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek, feeling the bristles of his hair underneath her lips. It felt quite odd. "You really should shave now."

Chris ran a hand across his jaw, the edge of his lips turning upwards the slightest. "I thought girls loved scruffiness."

"Says you," she quipped back.

"You're hurting my feelings here, _doll_."

Rebecca froze suddenly. She wasn't sure if the nickname was conjured up by her mind or actually said by Chris. Either way, she felt her stomach stir and tried not to pay attention to the feelings. It had been months now. She shouldn't be thinking about him any further. He moved on with his life and she should as well; it was only fair.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca jumped out of her thoughts and turned to Chris who was watching her with a questioning look. She smiled in response and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She didn't allow him to question her further and instead walked out the door just as quickly.

Chris and Rebecca may be close friends but even they had their own secrets they kept hidden even from each other.

* * *

Billy felt his heart thump in his chest. The piece of scrap paper with the address scribbled on it was shoved in the pocket of his jeans, crumbled. He didn't need to look at it again.

One week of no leads. It was almost enough to make the situation look helpless and then it changed. They had found an address that would change it all. Billy had been told by Olivia to wait as they came up with a plan but the impatience became too intense to bear; he gave in to the urge.

The front door was open, the screen door allowing air to come in. It was a humid morning.

Billy walked in slowly, the wooden boards underneath his boots creaking. He spotted the other sitting in a living room in a wheel chair, so helplessly. It brought a sick sort of satisfaction to Billy to see the other look so pathetic, so unlike the years before.

The other looked up slowly then and cool eyes blinked back expressionlessly. Billy clenched his hands into fists inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I knew you weren't dead."

Billy's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" His voice was almost threateningly low.

The other man gave the slightest smirk across his wrinkled face. It looked terrible and still very cruel. "Yes, but you should have died with those villagers."

Billy's jaw set tightly, feeling anger pulse through his veins. "_You_ should have been the one to die that day, not them."

His old platoon leader gave Billy a bored look, inclining his head the slightest. "Have you come to finish me off then, _Coen_?"

Billy drew the gun out of his belt. It was heavy and cool in his right hand. He saw the other eye the gun blankly and also saw the brief look of fear cross the older man's eyes. It didn't compare to the look that the innocent villagers' had shown. Their fear had been of complete surprise and innocence. _Innocence_ was a word that would never fit with his name.

"Consider it a life for a life," he said coolly.

And then he cocked the gun.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I had a terrible long absence and then this chapter is so terribly short. -face palms- Sorry everyone. Things have been really hectic for me lately. The next chapter should _not_ take as long as it had for this one to be posted.


	20. The Reason

**A/N: **There are time skips here - _a lot _of time skips. I tried making the transitions easier with stating that time has passed but, yeah, they're still a bit vague I think, so, sorry? It all adds up to post-RE5 in the end though.

* * *

**XX. –The Reason**

He should have just shot him. The man didn't deserve to live after all the lives he had ruined. It wasn't just about Billy's own ruined life; it was about all those innocent villagers in Africa that hadn't deserved such a cruel end. They deserved justice, and justice was the thing they never received with this man still alive.

But it wasn't up to Billy to serve that justice. For him to kill his old platoon leader would just make him a murderer and he wasn't a murderer; he didn't _want_ to be a murderer.

Billy lowered his gun. A loud slamming sound of the door opening, echoed in the silence, and Anthony appeared with his gun aimed in caution. Olivia was trailing behind him, appearing as out of breath as Anthony.

"So, Ramirez was helping you. Not surprising," the older man mused.

"Shut the hell up!" Billy snapped.

"Billy, go with Olivia, _now_. I'll take it from here." Anthony still had his gun aimed, darting it back and forth in any case that Billy should decide to use his own.

The authoritative edge in Anthony's voice irritated Billy but he listened. He felt ashamed that he had taken such drastic actions on his own when they were supposed to be a team. He walked after Olivia, exiting the house to the outside then. The last thing he heard from Anthony were the lines of: "You are under arrest for not only allowing the command of a massacre of an innocent village but also the false testimony of blame against Billy Coen."

Olivia was staring at him then. He darted a glance over at her and saw that she had her hands on her hips - _that_ was never a good sign with a woman.

"_Estupido_! What were you thinking running off like that? You could have ruined everything!"

Billy knew enough Spanish to know she had just called him stupid.

"I wasn't thinking," he admitted. "I just snapped. Years after years of dealing with the aftermath of that day…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue further. Olivia seemed to understand and her stiff position relaxed as she released a heavy sigh.

"Don't ever do anything reckless like that again, Billy."

Billy nodded silently, pressing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He could hear the small laughter of kids playing outside in the background. "What happens now?" He mumbled, looking off at a distance absently.

Olivia brushed some hair back. "The legal process begins. This is where things can get ugly."

"I figured as much."

She gave a faint smile. "We will succeed. I'm sure of it."

The certainly in Olivia's voice made Billy raise a brow. All odds were more than likely against him so Billy wasn't exactly the most optimistic at the moment. There was a good chance they could lose and he would be sentenced again with no chance of escape this time.

"How so?"

Olivia gave him a pointed look as if it should be obvious. "Because we are not lying. We have the truth on our side."

* * *

Days became weeks and weeks became months and months became _years_. It had been a long, grueling process as Olivia had said, and when it was finally over Billy still felt like he was frozen in it. All those months—years—of being a scapegoat, it all finally came to an end.

"We, the defense, find Billy Coen innocent."

Billy froze in shock, finding his breath get caught in his throat. Just like that it was _over_. He felt a hand on his shoulder then and looked down to see Olivia smiling up at him. He felt himself swallow hard.

"Congratulations, Billy, you by this day on are considered a free man," she said, her eyes gleaming brightly.

He couldn't help it - he reached down and hugged her to his chest. She froze in surprise, obviously caught off guard by the abrupt, affectionate gesture, but didn't fight him off.

"Thank you," he mumbled lowly.

Olivia patted a hand to his back. "You're welcome, but you should be thanking Anthony. He was the one who tracked down the other willing platoon members into being witnesses."

Billy drew away from her and glanced over at Anthony who was sheepishly scratching a hand to the back of his neck. He didn't appear to like being put on the spot. Billy smiled then, a first smile of sorts, and held his hand out to Anthony. The younger male's eyes widened, hesitating only for a brief second before eagerly shaking Billy's hand.

Olivia watched with a smile.

* * *

"I'll see you later then."

Olivia smiled and nodded. Miguel paused at the doorway, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss across her lips before drawing back. Olivia's cheeks flushed prettily, and he smiled before leaving.

The brunette closed the door after him, turning around to find Billy standing in the middle of the living room with a smirk across his lips. She stiffened and flushed even more in embarrassment.

"I expect a wedding invitation when he asks," he said, teasingly.

Olivia colored even more if possible. "We just started dating."

"That hardly means anything."

She rolled her eyes, and walked over to the kitchen to serve herself some coffee. She mixed in some sugar and crème, stirring it all together before taking a sip. Her eyes drew up to Billy who was staring out the balcony window with an absent look across his face.

"You're going to see her now…right?"

Billy darted his gaze over to her, his blue eyes questioning.

"Rebecca," Olivia clarified, holding her coffee mug up in both hands.

He shrugged his broad shoulders in response. In all honesty, he _had_ thought about it; how could he not? When he first heard of his innocent verdict, the first thing that came to his mind was Rebecca. It had been years since he had seen her again.

"She probably has her own life going for her."

"_Idiota," _ Olivia chided softly. "That has nothing to do with this. Isn't it about time you were fully honest with yourself?"

Sometimes, Billy hated how right Olivia was.

"You're very bossy, you know that."

She hid a smile behind her coffee mug. "I know."

Billy smirked, looking away from her and drawing his attention back to the balcony window. The address and phone number was still in his possession. He hadn't lost it throughout the years although if he had it could have easily been replaced since Olivia knew the address and number herself.

"I know you still believe it isn't wise to see her again but would you really be okay with losing her to another man without even trying?" Olivia questioned, taking a sip of her warm coffee.

Billy thought about it. He thought about Rebecca in the arms of another man and he hated the idea. He hated the thought of her smiling so brightly and blushing so prettily with anyone else.

"No," he admitted honestly.

"Then there's your answer. It's that simple."

He said nothing in response, pausing before speaking. "About that wedding invitation…"

"Shut up, Coen before I let you live off of ramen noodles while you're here."

"Now that's just cruel, Olivia."

* * *

The day Chris came back with Jill, Rebecca cried. She couldn't stop the tears of joy as she clutched Jill's much alive form to her body, in which Jill responded in kind. Afterwards, Rebecca jumped to hug Chris just the same.

"I was so worried!" She sniffed, drawing back from Chris.

Chris patted a hand to her shoulder. "We're all fine." He glanced over at Jill then who flashed him a soft smile in return. She looked quite tired and sickly after all those years in Wesker's hold. Her skin was almost an ashen sort of shade that was certainly something to worry about.

Rebecca wiped at her eyes then. Her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks a bit blotchy from crying. In all, she probably looked terrible but at that moment she could have cared less, being far too overjoyed and relieved. "I'm just so glad you both are safe and sound."

"Yes." Jill looked away then, staring up at the orange lit sky. Her platinum blonde strands of hair blew a bit with the wind. "But it's finally over now."

Rebecca looked up at her, blinking her bright, big jade eyes. The realization finally kicked in.

It was over. The biohazard nightmare was done with finally.

The brunette closed her eyes then, feeling the gentle breeze brush across her cheeks. Her short hair tousled with the wind messily but she didn't bother to fix it. A smile came across her lips then.

"Thank God," she breathed.

The sun rose finally, hope filling them for the first time in so many years, and it was a beautiful light.

* * *

Rebecca slipped on some shoes quickly, hoping towards the front door before she was even done. She was supposed to meet Jill, Chris and Claire in about five minutes and she was nowhere near close to their meeting place. Normally, Rebecca woke up early but last night was the first night she had decently slept in _years_. A week after Jill's return, things began to slowly calm and return to a routine for them all.

She barely had swung open the door when she froze in place. Her heart raced rapidly in her chest at that moment, and she felt like it could have jumped out of her chest then and there.

He turned around then, glancing down at her with his deep, blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"B-Billy, what are you—" Her words trailed off when she suddenly found herself pulled into his arms and found his lips pressing against hers. Her head spun and she blinked in surprise but before she could even respond, Billy was pulling away with a smile across those very same lips that had just touched her own. She flushed then.

"Still doll-faced," he mused, enjoying the flush that increased on Rebecca's face.

She huffed in response, not bothering to dignify his comment with a worded response but then her curiosity kicked in. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't want to see me?"

"_No_!" She blushed with the intensity of her response, looking down in embarrassment and fiddling with her shoulder strap. "I mean, I did but I'm just surprised."

When Billy said nothing in response, she began to ramble off. "Seriously—it's been almost five years and I didn't think I'd see you again honestly! And with all things said and done…" She stopped when Billy pressed his thumb to her lips.

"Rebecca, stop talking," he murmured lowly, his eyelids lowering.

He was so close now. Rebecca could smell the pleasant smell of his cologne as well as a scent of something like cinnamon. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she felt that same thumb of his on her lips begin to slowly trace the outline of her bottom lip in a gentle caress.

"Why are you here, Billy?" She had to know. She had to hear the answer from his mouth to be completely sure. All those sleepless nights she spent because of him - because she thought it was over and she would never see him again after that biohazard event in Mexico.

"I thought it was obvious by now," he said, a hint of a smile spreading across his lips.

Rebecca opened her mouth to say something but Billy cut her off once again by capturing her lips in his. She gave an '_mmph_!' in surprise, feeling tingles spread across her body almost instantly. Her body relaxed, despite her mind screaming at her to protest, and she gave in for a bit. He was a _very_ good kisser after all. She felt slightly light-headed, a flame burning across her body like an inferno of emotions, but finally her senses kicked in and she pushed him away with a small frown.

Billy raised a brow, caught off guard by her rejecting his advances.

"You can't just do that! You can't…just come back and expect things not to be different…" Rebecca said lamely, trailing off. A part of her was kicking herself for stopping Billy because, _god_, she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to melt in his arms, run her fingertips across his strong, slightly rugged jaw line and taste him on her lips.

"Are things different?" Billy searched her eyes with those beautiful, clear, blue eyes of his.

Rebecca gave a small groan, running her fingers through her short hair slightly frustrated. "_Yes_! No…I don't know!" She hid her face in her hands grumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Rebecca."

She drew her hands away then and dropped them. "You're such a jerk, Billy!"

"Rebecca…"

"Did you think I would sit and sadly pin away for you? That I wouldn't have other guys line up interested in me? I actually do have guys interested in me, you know!"

"_Rebecca_." There was noticeable irritation in Billy's voice this time.

"What?" Rebecca huffed, placing her hands on her hips which appeared to flare out a bit more then he remembered. Of course, she was still petite but she definitely had gained a bit of weight in _certain_ desirable places.

"This went much differently in my mind," Billy mumbled then to himself, running a few fingers through his dark brown hair.

"You didn't answer my question." Rebecca pointed out, frowning and crossing her arms across her chest then. Billy tried not to look at how the action accented her chest quite well. She was already angry enough as it was - no need for her to get even angrier for catching him checking her out.

"Olivia gave me your address," he answered finally.

Rebecca sighed and held a hand to her head. "I should have guessed. Well, that answers part of my question but I asked _why_ you were here, not how."

"Before we departed again, I said if things were different—"

"Yes, and I said that they weren't." Rebecca interrupted, ironically, once again.

Billy gave her a pointed look. "And you interrupted me once again, Rebecca."

She had the decency to flush and it amused Billy all the more. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt then, almost as unsure as it was awkwardly adorable. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

Billy smirked regardless. "It's alright. May I continue, Princess? Or will you interrupt me again?"

"If you call me Princess again, I'll hurt you."

"No need to be so threatening, Doll-face."

He knew how much the pet names irked her. Even now, he could see the irritation come across her small, perfectly oval shaped face like that of a beautiful China doll. Her brow twitched then and she tapped one of her feet in frustration as she crossed her arms again, and, _damn_, he caught himself looking again.

"I hate you." She fumed, a pout coming across her pink lips.

Billy smiled then. Only Rebecca could pull off such a childish look despite her already being in her late twenties and not look ridiculous or unattractive.

"You love me," he drawled, unable to help himself from teasing her still. It was far too easy and far too enjoyable not to.

His comment was rewarded with another bright blush coming across Rebecca's cheeks. She personally felt like her cheeks were going to be permanently red at this rate. It was _terribly unfair._

"Why are you bringing this up now?" She mumbled, her voice a little unsure. She honestly had no idea where he was going with this. Did he come back to throw it in her face that he had found someone? Did he come back for mere friendship? She didn't know, and the uncertainty was driving her insane.

Billy stepped closer to her and it took all of Rebecca's willpower not to step back. In the back of her mind, she really wanted to run for some reason, expecting the worse but she forced herself to face the facts whatever they may be.

"Things are different now," he said, brushing the back of his hand across the right side of her cheek.

Rebecca's heart fluttered in her chest, pounding so loud that she was almost sure he could hear it. Instead of leaning into the touch, she drew back once more, her expression firm. "What do you mean?" Her voice was almost a quiet demand.

Billy slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans, shuffling through things in his wallet before holding out a card to her. Rebecca took it tentatively, eyeing the license with a furrowed brow. It looked like an ordinary New York state driver's license.

"Fake one?" She turned the card in her hand.

"No, it's real."

That was when Rebecca looked up startled, almost dropping the card in the process. "W-what?"

"It's real. I went through all the court process about my past verdict, with Olivia and her brother's help that is, and the court found me innocent."

Billy was unprepared for Rebecca to throw herself on him. He blinked once, looking down at the small form huddling into his chest before allowing his arms to open and wrap around her.

"That's great! I'm so glad for you, Billy!" Rebecca chirped enthusiastically. Of course, once she realized she had just about _attacked_ Billy, she drew back in embarrassment only to find him unwilling to let her go. His hands rested on her lower back caging her in, and she gave a small '_meep_,' under her breath at being caught in such a position.

He was leaning in again then, and Rebecca felt her eyes widen and her cheeks color heavily. "B-Billy….wait," she stammered, pressing her tiny hands against his chest to keep him at a distance.

"What is it?" His voice sounded lower in octave then.

Rebecca opened her mouth to respond but found her words faltering. Nothing came out. She closed her mouth and furrowed her brows then. The words she wanted to say—needed to—she couldn't get to come out of her mouth.

"It's alright if you can't say it."

She blinked with Billy's words. "Say what?"

"'I love you.'"

Rebecca was sure her heart froze for a split second. He wasn't saying the words _to_ her but it was still enough to make her breath catch in her throat. She realized then how much she _wanted_ him to say those same, exact words to her and mean them.

'Five years, five long years and you're _still_ lovesick over him? _Terrible_.' She thought to herself with a silent self-scorn.

"That was a long time ago, Billy," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

Something flashed in Billy's eyes, quickly before disappearing before Rebecca could even make it out fully. It looked almost like disappointment but it was too quickly gone before she could tell, and even then she thought she imagined it.

"I see." He drew back then, dropping his hands to his side, and almost instantly Rebecca missed the warmth and touch.

'_No_! Why are you drawing back?' Her mind screamed internally. She hadn't expected him to draw back, instead for him to be persistent and blunt as he normally was. What had changed?

Rebecca's phone rang loudly then, breaking the silence between them that had developed. The two stared at each other before Billy darted his glance over to her phone on the table, briefly, as if to say: _'your phone is ringing.'_

She really could have cared less about her phone at the moment. "Did you come here just to mock me?" She hissed then, clenching her hands into tiny fists at her side. "Throw my feelings in my face in some sick sort of entertainment? Was it an ego boost for you, _you jerk_?"

Billy gave an incredulous expression at her abrupt mood change. "The hell, Rebecca?"

At this point, Rebecca was beyond pissed and hurt. She felt terribly stupid at that moment, thinking that maybe he had cared about her instead of just seeing her as another notch under his belt.

"_Get out_!" She hissed, trying to push him towards the door.

Billy wasn't bulging though. He furrowed his eyebrows, disbelief still apparent across his handsome, chiseled face. "Seriously, what thehell, Rebecca? What did I say to piss you off like this?"

He just wasn't getting it. "It's not what you said. It's what you didn't say!"

The look of disbelief was replaced with confusion then and that only upset Rebecca even further. Why wasn't he getting it? "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't even once said anything about caring for me! You always try to kiss me but never say anything more! What am I supposed to think out of that, Billy?" Damn, she was crying now. She could already feel the tears slipping down her cheeks, and she was quick to reach up and furiously and stubbornly wipe them away with the back of her palm. When she looked back up at Billy, she saw the confusion across his face fade away and instead something like understanding replace it.

Billy stepped forward towards her then, replacing whatever distance Rebecca had put between them, however little it was. She stiffened, taking a few pathetic stumbling steps back before she was enveloped in his strong, warm arms. Her mind went blank then, unsure of what she should be thinking at the moment, let alone what she should do.

"Sorry, I had no idea that's how you felt," he mumbled then, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Rebecca sniffed softly, letting her arms dangle at her side, refusing to partake in the hug. At least this way she had some control.

"It doesn't matter now." She sighed. "Let's just forget we had this conversation."

Billy's grasp on her tightened the slightest and it didn't hurt as much as it startled Rebecca. "_No_, we need to have this conversation," he insisted.

Rebecca pulled back, pressing her hands against Billy's chest to gain some distance. In the process, she felt the firm muscles of his chest briefly underneath her palms, stirring a heat that came across her body that almost simmered. Did he have to be so _attractive_?

"_Why_?" She just about growled out, placing her hands on her hips. She was running late as it was, and she wasn't emotionally ready for Billy's possible rejection.

Billy stared at her hard before leaning in and closing the distance. Rebecca tried to prevent the tremble in her shaky legs, feeling the waves of emotions consume her when he was so close to her as he was. The lingering touch of knuckles across her cheek made her flinch and draw back almost immediately, her eyes wide.

"Why do you keep backing away from me?" Billy asked in a low tone that brought warmth yet again to her body, burning pleasantly. She ignored it.

"Why do you keep touching me?" Rebecca countered stubbornly, a brow furrowed.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Billy smirked, eyes glinting in not only just amusement.

Rebecca didn't dignify his counter question with a response, instead burying her face in her hands and releasing an exaggerated sort of irritated sound. She heard Billy chuckle then, a smooth and low rumble that she had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to hear.

"To go back to our discussion a few minutes ago, I don't kiss you just to kiss you."

At the approach into serious matters, Rebecca dropped her hands from her face, meeting Billy's unyielding gaze. She knew where the conversation was going, and her heart raced in her chest in both anticipation and fear.

"What does a kiss mean to you, Billy?"

He gave a thoughtful look before responding. "It depends on the girl, I guess."

"What does it mean in relation to me?" The question came out in a hushed whisper, trailing off into heavy silence. As soon as she asked she wanted to hide—hide from her insecurities, her uncertainties, and everything in between when it came to her 'relationship' with Billy.

"I didn't realize it before but the answer has always been right in front of me." Billy started, and Rebecca held her breath in anticipation. "Ironically, and irritatingly, it seemed like everyone else knew before I even did." He gave another small chuckle, his lips curving upwards.

And with that, Rebecca began to hope. It was a hope that burned bright and began to lift her heavy heart. "Billy…"

When his hand drew forward again, sweeping back her hair behind her ear, she found her stomach stir pleasantly and her heart flutter in her chest. "I love you." His serious expression changed then when Rebecca's eyes began to fill with tears. "I thought hearing that was supposed to make a girl happy not cry," he joked, and Rebecca quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her palm.

A soft smile came across her lips and she felt her heart soar just with that confirmation. This time, it was her that drew Billy to her, drawing him into a slow, deep kiss that left them both longing for more.

"I love you, too," she breathed, her eyes flashing with adoration and happiness.

Billy smiled, a possibly unintentionally charming smile, which made her heart pound heavily in her chest. Of course, at that moment, her phone went off yet _again_. Rebecca wasn't too eager to leave the warmth and comfort of Billy's arms anytime soon, however, and merely ignored the irritating ringing.

Billy eyed her then, a brow raised. "You're not going to answer that?" She could hear the hints of teasing in his baritone voice.

"Nope." She grinned. "Unless you want to be interrupted?" She tapped her fingers on the biceps of his arms, absently. He had _really_ _nice_ arms.

His response was to kiss her in which she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck to make up for their height difference. Her body fit almost perfectly against his built form, and she found himself melting with the intensity of their kiss.

The persistent ringing of Rebecca's phone was ignored.

* * *

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

-The Reason -Hoobastank

* * *

**A/N: **_Annnnd_ with the epilogue next chapter this story will finally draw to an end.

Thank you, thank you, _thank you,_ for everyone's support in this story. You all made it possible for me to see this to completion. (:

I'll try to get the epilogue edited and up shortly so you all don't have to wait months and _months_ for it. My muse writing has been so dead lately.

Till next chapter!

xoxo


	21. Epilogue

**AN:** Tis the end, yes. Oh, yeah, first part of this is pretty lime-y-ish. Or something like that. You can skip it if you'd prefer to not read mild sexual content (even if this is rated R). Welp.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Rebecca tried to catch her breath, even as she drew Billy down for an urgent kiss. She insistently urged him to part his lips, which he did eventually and she swept her tongue into his mouth to explore. He tasted like the chocolate mousse they had shared for dessert—smooth, and rich, and desire pooled in Rebecca's stomach, intense and fiery.

The absence of air caused her to draw back, panting. She felt a lingering caress across her bare thigh, moving upwards her equally bare and toned stomach, and still then brushing past the curve of her soft breasts. A shudder of delight ran up Rebecca's body then, and she felt heat stir in her lower regions.

When his hips collided with hers, a soft, gasp escaped her lips and she dug her fingers into the back of his broad shoulders. He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, and she inclined her head to the side to encourage him further. Curiously then, she moved her hips upwards in time with his and was pleased to hear the low, velvety groan that came from him.

The pleasure was intense. It just about consumed her whole and made her body tingle with the overpowering sensations that came over her.

"Billy," she gasped, feeling her toes curl and her heart race even more in her chest.

The dark haired male looked down at her with clouded, somewhat half-lidded blue eyes. "I got you," he murmured, his voice low like liquid chocolate, and brushed his right hand across her right cheek briefly.

The friction was almost unbearable now that she was so _damn_ close. She bucked her hips upwards, almost wildly, and the action drew more pleasurable, tingling sensations across her body. Billy clutched the sheets at either side of her, his breathing a bit heavy and yet despite it all he still looked _sexy_. If possible, he looked even sexier at that moment with his eyes clouded in pleasure and his toned muscles flexing with every thrust of his. Rebecca felt her cheeks color all the more with her silent, admiring gaze.

She felt her stomach tighten and her long limbs wrapped tightly around Billy's narrow waist. A tsunami of sensations came over her then, and a sharp, slightly high-pitched gasp escaped her lips. Billy jerked above her, and she felt warmth in between her thighs before he slipped away and onto the side.

They both tried to catch their breaths afterwards, chests heaving with every breath.

Rebecca looked to her side to see Billy glance over at her and gently brush away her bangs that were sticking with sweat to her forehead. She smiled, a little tired but above all a content smile, and he returned it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice a little husky and deep.

Rebecca flushed a little and nodded. "Yes, of course." She gave a soft laugh then. "Although I don't think I can feel my toes at the moment."

"That mind-blowing, huh?" He snickered, a smirk coming across his full lips.

She groaned. "Please, spare me your humongous ego, Billy."

A sort of intense gleam flashed through Billy's blue eyes then. He ran a simple finger down her smooth, slender neck and she flushed with the mere touch. "I have a reason to have that ego," he teased, apparently enjoying Rebecca's reaction.

"This is some crappy bed talk…"

Billy chuckled and flashed an almost apologetic grin. "Sorry, Doll-face."

Rebecca cuddled into the blankets of her bed. "Don't call me that," she mumbled, her voice beginning to sound heavy with sleep.

Billy probably had answered her back but she fell asleep before she could hear it.

* * *

Work was a bit tedious as usual. While originally Rebecca had been employed with the BSAA after Wesker's and Tricell's fall's, she decided to get back into her field of study: medicine. Her hours at the local pharmacy weren't painful, not by a long-shot, and all her co-workers were friendly.

One of them was a little too _friendly_.

"Rebecca, want to grab a bite with me?"

Derrick wasn't a bad guy at the least, but Rebecca stopped paying attention to males ever since she got a boyfriend. Well, correction, she stopped paying attention to other males ever since _Billy_ walked into her life period.

"I can't, I'm a little behind here." She gave him an apologetic look.

The male shrugged as if unaffected and left with another female co-worker of theirs. 'Not dejected in the least,' Rebecca thought wryly, sparing a glance at the departing two.

She gave a small stretch, her long limbs stretching out tiredly. Afterwards, she pressed a hand on her long white lab coat, brushing out wrinkles before going back to the front counter. A person was waiting to pick up their prescription, and Rebecca immediately helped them out. Once he was gone, she gave a small yawn and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was going to be a long day she knew. Billy had gone off to work earlier too.

A bit dazed, the brunette rested her elbow on the counter and placed her chin on the palm of her hand.

_Seven months_. It had been seven months since Billy walked back, a third and final time, into her life (the third time was the charm, she wryly guessed). Her friends had been quite startled to find her steadily dating a man who had been previously convicted of being a criminal but Rebecca had been quick to defend him and inform that had it not been for Billy she would have died both times in the outbreak incidents. Her passionate declaration had taken Chris and the others off guard and by surprise and a bit begrudgingly they tolerated Billy. Eventually, however, any ill feelings toward the ex-lieutenant vanished and a sense of comradeship began to take place. Billy tended to have that effect on others, Rebecca couldn't help but notice. A warm smile came across her lips then.

"_Earth_ to Rebecca, are you daydreaming on us?"

Rebecca broke out of her daze and turned to her co-worker who was watching her with a slightly raised brow. She colored a bit then. "Sorry." She ducked her head down a little in embarrassment.

The other female 'tsk-ed' and shook her head but a smile was spotted across her lips. "Someone is in an _awfully_ good mood for a Monday."

The implications were all too clear and, if possible, Rebecca's face colored even more.

"_Jennifer_!"

Rebecca covered her face in her hands as her co-worked laughed at her expense.

* * *

When Rebecca got home, she was surprised to find Billy's motorcycle home as well. She gave the black motorcycle a quick glance as she parked her car and got out. It looked almost like the one they had driven back in Mexico—a beautiful, shiny black Harley that Claire herself had recommended to him. Billy and Claire especially got along well, and Rebecca had to admit there had been moments in which she had huffed a little about it.

"_You have nothing to be jealous of, Doll-face,"_ Billy had teased her one day when he noticed her silent pouting when Billy and Claire were engrossed in motorcycles and the band Queen (it seemed they happened to like the same type of music, too).

To this day, the memory of it still embarrassed Rebecca.

"Billy?" Rebecca opened the door to their shared condo, slipping off her flat shoes to leave them at the door. The smell of something burning caught her attention then, and she walked into the small kitchen to find Billy dropping a frying pan into the sink with a frustrated expression. The scene was far too endearing, and Rebecca found herself wishing she could take a picture of it to forever keep.

"What are you doing?" She tried not to giggle, her lips twitching a bit.

He was still dressed in his blue jumpsuit that he wore to the auto shop she noticed. He spared her a glance and grumbled something under his breath all the while _glaring_ at the burned frying pan. She couldn't help but giggle and that only made his mood even sourer.

"Don't laugh," he grumbled, and he looked a little embarrassed even.

Rebecca held her hand up to her mouth, finally stopping in her laughter and instead smiling behind her hand. It was a modestly cute action.

"Sorry." She smiled and then walked over to the cabinet to pull out another frying pan. She hummed under her breath and stretched out her fingers before walking over to the fridge to look for something else to cook. The meat that Billy had _tried_ to cook was beyond savable now so she'd have to start from scratch with something else.

"I should have stuck with stupid takeout." Billy sighed.

Rebecca giggled and leaned over to press a quick kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate the sentiment," she said, smiling brightly.

"Your friends are still coming over later, right?"

"Mhm." She nodded, beginning to cut up some tomatoes and green bell peppers. "Why don't you go shower, Billy? I'll take it from here."

"Alright." He paused then, watching her put in the chopped up vegetables with the meat cooking on the frying pan. She looked up at him with a slightly questioning look, tilting her head to the side a bit. He merely smiled and went on his way without further words.

When Rebecca was finished cooking, she turned off the stove and slumped tiredly onto the couch in the living room. A small yawn escaped her lips as she shrugged out of her white lab coat, leaving her in the plain white blouse and charcoal gray colored dress pants. She felt strong, big hands on her shoulders then, massaging out the tense coils in them.

"Mm." She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "That feels good."

Billy chuckled lowly and stopped. When Rebecca opened her eyes and leaned her head back to glance up at him, she spotted the amused gleam in his eyes as well as the dark flicker of something like longing in his blue eyes. She reached up with her tiny hands and grasped onto the collar of his plain black t-shirt and tugged him down. Because of the strange angle, the kiss was awkward and clumsy, and when Billy pointed it out, Rebecca only giggled and agreed.

The sudden knock on the door brought their attention, and Rebecca slipped to her feet, heading over to answer it. She was greeted by her trio of friends, carrying food 'offerings.'

"Sorry, we're late." Jill exchanged a hug with Rebecca, holding up the box of buttery popcorn.

"You women take too long to get ready. I was ready in ten minutes to you and Claire's thirty," Chris said, in good-humor as he held a bag of chips and dip in his grasp.

Jill and Claire didn't look amused to Chris's comment. Claire proceeded to punch her older brother in the arm for his comment, and he rubbed his shoulder afterwards, feigning hurt.

"Whatever." Claire rolled her eyes and grinned at Rebecca. The auburn-haired woman had not only a big bag of Gummi bears in her grasp but also a big bag of chocolate Hershey kisses.

Rebecca gestured them in and the three immediately greeted Billy. Chris's greeting consisted of a firm hand-shake, Jill's a nod and smile of acknowledgement while Claire's consisted of a friendly hug exchange. They all got comfortable on the couches afterwards; Claire, Chris and Jill shared the larger couch and Rebecca and Billy sharing a smaller one. Claire held up the two different rented movies in her grasp.

"I have a scary movie and a funny movie. Which do you all want to see first?"

"I think I've had seen enough scary images to last me a life time," Rebecca complained.

"Point taken." Claire grinned and placed the horror movie down before making her way to put on the comedy instead.

"Are any of you hungry? I just made some dinner." Rebecca asked then, standing to her feet.

Claire and Jill declined but when Rebecca's eyes landed on Chris he gave a somewhat sheepish smile. "I'm starving actually," he admitted.

Rebecca gave a soft laugh before walking over to the kitchen. "Do you want a plate too, Billy?" She paused in grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"Nah, maybe later."

Claire jumped to her feet then, holding up the box of popcorn. "I'll make the popcorn. Chris, you'd better not eat it all though."

"You think I can eat _four_ bags of popcorn, Claire?"

A dry smile came across Claire's lips. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

Chris snorted, and Jill smiled at the exchange.

The previews were starting when Rebecca walked back into the living room with a plate of food and cup of water for Chris. She handed them to him and he smiled at her, taking it.

After taking a first bite, he responded, "Damn. This is really good. Marry me, Rebecca?"

Rebecca flushed cutely in embarrassment and ducked her head down. Billy, instead of coming to her aid, merely chuckled along in amusement. She glared at him in retaliation. He was supposed to be on her side.

Thankfully, Jill was on her side and _whacked_ Chris upside his head. "Stop teasing her."

Chris rubbed his head, looking over at his platinum blonde partner. "No need to get jealous, Jill." A hint of teasing was apparent in his voice.

Jill rolled her eyes. "You _wish_, Redfield."

Claire returned and proceeded to push her way in between Chris and Jill much to the annoyance of her older brother. "The person with the popcorn always calls the middle spot." Claire held the silver bowl with popcorn in her lap, tossing a few popcorn pieces into her mouth and munching.

Chris grumbled, continuing to eat his food. Rebecca smiled and turned her attention to the television screen as the movie started. Their movies nights, despite as loud ("Chris, you pig, stop eating all the damn popcorn!" "There are three more bags, Claire."), and filled with commentary all throughout the movies ("…That's not possible. A girl can't possible fight like that with five inch heels." "Chris, I can counter that from _experience_."), ended up being one of Rebecca's favorite nights to spend in.

* * *

The next morning, Rebecca woke up to shower and get dressed. It was a Sunday, and Sundays were off days at the Pharmacy she worked at. Luckily, Billy didn't have to be in at the shop until the afternoon so he, too, could sleep in on Sundays.

After dressing up in a cute, little yellow sun dress, Rebecca slipped back into their bedroom to find Billy all dressed and tying up the laces of his black combat boots.

"Morning," she chirped, walking over and greeting him with a chaste, morning kiss. He turned it into something deeper with twirling tongues, and when Rebecca pulled away, she was out of breath as she glanced into his slightly dilated blue eyes. She crinkled her nose cutely then, teasing, "Your breath stinks."

Billy rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. She giggled to herself when he walked over to the bathroom though. Humming to herself, she waited for him to get done.

"Olivia and Miguel are coming in from New York today, right?" He said through his teeth brushing, peeking from the bathroom.

"Yep!" She grinned, stepping up and down on the balls of her heels cutely. Billy smiled as much as a person could with a toothbrush in his mouth.

After he was done brushing, he rinsed out his mouth and got dressed. Rebecca busied herself by fixing her hair in the bathroom. When she walked back into the bedroom, she had the faintest of blush across her cheeks and her eyelashes looked dark and long with the mascara she used. In Billy's not-so-humble opinion, it really didn't take much for Rebecca to look good. _Period_.

It was a bit warm outside but overall the weather was fairly pleasant. The two walked down the pavements, fingers entwined and exchanging pleasant words to each other here and there. Every now and then, a female gave Billy an appreciative glance or a male gave Rebecca one. Neither of the two noticed.

Rebecca looked ahead then and spotted Olivia and Miguel, standing by a pole and talking while they waited. Olivia's hair was surprisingly down, the long brown strands of hair curling at the ends like waves. She looked up then and waved to Rebecca, smiling. Rebecca's green eyes brightened immediately and she, more or less, ran over to greet the two.

Billy let her go, chuckling to himself as he watched Rebecca throw herself at the two, beaming. Billy slowly made his way over to them then, and Olivia smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"_Oh my god!_ Is that what I think it is?"

Billy looked at Rebecca in confusion but she was staring down at Olivia's hand, her mouth parted in surprise. Olivia's cheeks colored and Miguel cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed himself.

On Olivia's ring finger was a diamond ring.

Rebecca squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement, and the future-to-be-married couple shifted awkwardly at the spotlight now on them.

Billy smirked then. "So, about that wedding invitation, Olivia.."

Olivia colored even more, thoroughly embarrassed. At her side, Miguel rolled his eyes before his eyes lightened with amusement as a thought appeared to come to his mind then. "What about you two? When are we getting an 'invitation?'"

"_Miguel_!" Rebecca hid her face in her hands mortified, face flushed completely.

Billy grinned at her side, unabashed. _Mrs. Rebecca Coen_. He had to admit he loved the sound of that.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

Jill Valentine looked down at her phone, reading the text message from Rebecca. The younger brunette had been enthusiastically awaiting the arrival of her old two friends from Terra Save. So excited was she that she insisted they all get together and 'meet-and-greet.'

The blonde replied back and looked up in her seat across the restaurant table where Chris was currently stuffing himself with food. She wondered where all that food went.

'On second thought, I don't,' she thought, looking at his strong, muscularly built arms. An amused smile came across her lips at the thought.

Chris, seeming to notice her attention on him, looked up from his food. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he did so.

"You want some?"

Jill's lips quirked upwards. "Not if I want it to go straight to my thighs."

Chris raised a brow then. "And that would be a bad thing…how?"

Jill rolled her eyes. Men just didn't understand. "Eat your food, Chris."

He snorted and went back to eating. A few seconds later, he stopped and eyed her. She blinked at the attention. "What?"

"Just curious, are you thinking about dying your hair back?"

She reached up and brushed a loose strand of her pale, almost platinum blond hair. It was something she hadn't really thought about. Other things had taken priority instead of the not-so-important detail about her hair. Although she had to admit she got more stares and compliments with her hair as it was despite her not being too warmed up by the hair color originally.

"I haven't really thought about it," she said, shrugging a bit.

Chris lowered his ginormous (in Jill's opinion) burger, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement then. "Honestly, I love blondes."

"And, _honestly, _I'm this close to kicking your kneecap."

The brunet went back to eating, grumbling something under his breath about women. Jill couldn't help but smile.

'…I think I'll keep it blonde for now.'

* * *

"_And the rest is still unwritten…"_

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone was curious, the comments in parenthesis back in the movie night scene went like this: Claire, Chris, Chris again and then Jill (RE5 reference ftw).

"_And the rest is still unwritten" _is a song quote by Natasha Beddingfield, FYI. I thought it fit nicely there. (:

It's over! After a year, _Crash and Burn_ is now officially over. *sniffs* I can't thank you all for the support you've given me for this little story of mine. It's been a long journey for our heroes and now finally they have their closure.~

Also, I still have my poll up for a future work. Go check it out and vote!

Till next story, xoxo


End file.
